The Medic and the Merc (On hold of not updated at said time)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Mamoru didn't expect to find purpose in life... Until he met a Kunoichi/medic turned mother and legend. Doesn't follow the anime or manga, rated T for violence, death and profanity. 250 or so chapter story currently. Chapters on Sunday. First 70 chapters are 900-1200 words. Mostly on hold besides designated updates. Next update for now in 2 weeks and is 900 words.
1. Marmora

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back for another story. This one about Naruto. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

There were very few things that a mercenary wouldn't do. They were more better off than regular Ninjas.

"Hmm…" Said the Mercenary, he pulled his hood over his head and continued walking down the road.

He made sure his money was secure, he had dealt with thieves before.

"You know, if it was anyone else, I'd have killed you with a Kunai to the head the second you got too close." The mercenary said, resting his hand on his Kunai pouch.

"You know Mamoru… If that's even your real name, you've been an assassin, a bodyguard, a protector so much… I don't even know if you have a real name…" The other Mercenary said while Mamoru turned to look at the friend and then rolled his eyes.

"Dagger, you're the one who is basically only known by his nickname… I've never heard you mention your first name… And that is my first name… A Mercenary can't keep working near here… Their being absorbed into the militaries of their villages… And like I said last time…." Mamoru said before he started to walk away while Dagger rolled his eyes and stepped in front of Mamoru.

He looked over the young adult of a mercenary, he kept his headband in his pouch, he had a grey jacket along with black sandals. He had dark purple shorts, blue eyes and dark black hair.

"Hey, you know I'm just looking out for you, that's what I've been doing for 2 years…." He stated, Mamoru started to roll his eyes and slowly turned to look at the ground.

"You and I are two different people, Dagger… You are a knife in the dark… But you're still a soldier in a different way then I'm doing things… And you've been doing things a lot more then I think I can handle here…. So, I'm moving on, I have a lot to do with my life and there's nothing here for me anymore, we finished up the last job. We did what we had to do… And I'm done for now… This is a lot different then what I signed on for…" He said and he walked back and forth, he turned and continued walking down the road with Dagger watching him.

"You know even if you're on the right side of things, people will come for you… They come for all of us… Just like how people came from me… I've done a lot of stupid things… A lot of them… Helping you after what happened to your family isn't one of them…. You don't deserve to get tangled up in all this stuff." He stated and then he walked away.

Mamoru sighed and watched with rain coming down on his head, he brushed off his jacket and then shook his head.

"Dagger, you'd be dead within a week if I stay… You might not be a massive criminal… But you messed with the wrong people… And the fact that you ended up having to run away from your problems like you want to do any single time there is a problem like this?" He muttered and took a breath.

"You're always going to be hunted and then you're be dead within a week like I've said… And I can't keep help dealing with this." He said and continued to look at him before he continued with walking down the road.

He looked at the rain and then he blinked and held out his hand to look at the rain.

"There's always rain…" He muttered before he put a hand to his face and wiped the rain off him.

"Least it's peaceful." He said and he continued to walk into the canopy of the trees, he'd rest and then he'd continue going into the forest where he would decide where to go next.

"I'm going to need to find something better to do then merc work… Hmm…" He whispered to himself while he slowly sat down and closed his eyes slowly.

He slowly began to fall asleep, he continued to wonder what would happen the next day. He sighed and pulled his hood up entirely so the rain wouldn't get on his face and he could get some nice peaceful sleep.

He didn't know how tomorrow would be.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out this story was made after I played Shinobi Striker. This story won't be following the anime or manga. Next chapter will be on Thursday or so and will show Mamoru meeting Sakura and will show the story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: The MHA Nana, Momo, Kashiko, Reiko, Ryuko or Tatam story will be on Friday or Saturday Night. **


	2. Sakura

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Hidden Leaf Village)**

21-year-old Sakura sat on the stairs while she looked around and sighed. She slowly stood up and started to walking

She refused to be mad, fate had been different then what she wanted… And that wasn't anything to be mad at.

Everyone had moved on with their lives besides her… Romantically, at least.

Naruto, Ino, Hinata…. Everyone but she had married and moved on. She crossed her arms and thought back to the first time she had seen Sasuke in the past.

He had been busy, decided to handle missions outside the village, she had stepped up to run the hospital in the meantime. She knew it wouldn't work out, but she had made her peace with that… If you loved something, you were willing to let it go.

That was before she crashed into someone and sent both of them tumbling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you and…!" She said before she noticed that the figure was different, she noticed that he had an Amegakure headband and blinked.

Ame shinobi were said to be extremely short tempered, but the Shinobi blinked and slowly shook his head.

"That's fine… Neither was I… Not used to there being so little rain…" He said before he slowly stood up and offered his hand to the Kunoichi who took it.

"So, you're an Ame Shinobi? I didn't think many came this way… Don't you have an underwater device?" Sakura asked, the Shinobi blinked and then looked at his arm where he had tied the headband.

"Not many know about the Ame since… Well our leader died. But I didn't bring one… I think, I'm Marmora Aito…" The Shinobi said while he pulled his hood back.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you." Sakura said with a bow, Marmora's eyes widened.

"The one who's that super medic who fought in the great ninja medic?! I didn't expect to meet you..." Marmora stated, Sakura blinked before Marmora cleared his throat.

"Even the more… Minor villages, know of the Hidden Leaf's best soldiers. You're on that list. You'd be surprised how many Shinobi know about everyone here." He stated, Sakura looked to the side.

"I didn't know that… So, what brings you all the way to the Hidden Leaf? I thought most Ame Shinobi who aren't employed by their Shinobi corps are…" Sakura started to say, not trying to be rude while Marmora chuckled.

"Turn out as mercenaries and assassins? Yes, and I'm sure most people say we're short tempered and all that… Trust me, I was probably a bit of a loose cannon 2 years ago… But you know… I mellowed out… I served as a Shinobi before you ask." He stated before Sakura nodded and started to walk while Marmora slowly started to walk with her.

"Yeah… I can relate to the 'loose cannon' thing." Sakura said, remembering how she would lash out all the time. She turned back to Marmora who had brushed off his jacket.

"Oh, I just remembered you asked why I came here… I came here because of wanting a new start… One of my friends got in some trouble and… I didn't want to be a part of it, I really didn't… I served with the Shinobi Corps and ended up turning to mercenary work after 3 years… I'm not anymore, I guess I'm just looking for a new place… What about you? What is the great Sakura Haruno up to now?" He asked with amusement while Sakura rolled her eyes while both continued walking.

"I'm the head of the hospital… And that means if I end up seeing you get knocked down, I'll be the one you're have to go beg for medical help." She said with a smirk while Marmora chuckled.

"Sorry, I always joke… Anyway, I don't know where to go from here, I think I'm going to rent a hotel or something… I might have heard about the legendary leaf… But I'm lost around here… I'm still sorry for knocking into you, I was just thinking about home and didn't see you." He said while Sakura huffed in amusement.

"Well I'm sorry about knocking you down, I really could use someone to talk to… And all of my friends are busy." Sakura said, she turned to Marmora with a frown.

That sounded rude, he was a new arrival and she made it just sound like she only wanted to talk to him because her friends weren't available.

If Marmora was offended by the comment, he said nothing while he leaned on a corner.

"Well I'm all ears… I haven't had many people to talk with… Ame Ninja keep to themselves and I really don't like being the 'ruthless ninja assassin of death and destruction.' People tend to see me as." Marmora said, Sakura nodded and looked at the former assassin.

"I'll say it at another time, but thank you for letting me talk… It feels good to just talk to someone, especially…" Sakura said while Marmora nodded and shrugged his shoulders and looked around.

"We're going to get along fine then… And no problem, I enjoy talking to people…" Marmora said and looked around before waiting for something to happen.

He was about to speak before there was an explosion in the forest, he and Sakura turned around and Marmora started to walk towards the forest.

"You coming?" Marmora said before Sakura broke into a run past him.

He smirked, pulled up his hood and followed him.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I wanted to make this chapter since I started playing Shinobi Striker. I do want to point out Sarada will appear soon. Next chapter will be in 1 week or so and will show Sakura and Marmora investigating the forest and more talking, until Thursday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. Bandits

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Hidden Leaf Village, Forest of Death)**

Marmora continued to stalk through the trees while Sakura rushed up a cliff side.

"I haven't been here in years…" Sakura said while Marmora leapt till, he was next to her.

"What do you mean?" He said, that was before a Kunai slammed into a tree next to them.

That was before a group of 10 warriors with hooded clothing, they looked like bandits. He looked around at them while Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Can you fight in those shoes?" Marmora asked while the group drew kunai. They spread out into a circle, 5 for Sakura and 5 for Marmora.

"Yes. I don't have any Kunai or weapons." Sakura said while Marmora pulled a Kunai from his pouch slowly.

"What do you guys want? You blow up a part of the Hidden Leaf for what?" Marmora asked before a woman pointed her weapon at them.

He passed the kunai to Sakura.

"We got hired to gut you, I don't really care for why." She said before 2 of the bandits rushed at them.

Sakura easily dodged the frenzied slashes before she slammed her knee into the man's face. She stabbed him in the leg as she ducked a slash at her head. She then kicked the man to the side.

She turned to see Marmora flip over the man and slammed his fist into the man's face before planting his feet on the man's chest and kicking off him.

The man slammed into a rock and didn't get up, he looked at the group before he cracked his neck.

"Whoever paid you to rip my head off should have paid more…. And they shouldn't have involved someone innocent into this…" He said before the rest of the bandits besides the leader rushed at them.

Marmora sighed and walked forward.

"You're not even worthy using a Jitsu for…" Marmora said before he rushed forward.

Sakura watched him knock a bandit towards her before he slid under the legs of another bandit and threw the kunai into the chest of the third bandit. Sakura watched the man collapse dead to the ground

The fourth one went to stab Marmora before he grabbed the girl's wrist and kicked her legs out before he stomped on her head, knocking her out.

The two other bandits went to stab Marmora behind before Sakura grabbed their heads and slammed them into a tree, shattering it and knocking the bandits out.

"Nice one." Marmora said before the other bandits looked at their defeated comrades and shared a look.

"Screw it, the pay isn't worth it!" One of the three bandits besides the leader said and the trio ran off into the trees while Marmora looked at the bandit before Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Trust me, you're not going to beat me, let alone her, your entire gang is gone and you obviously failed. I used to be a mercenary, take it from someone who's had this happen before to them, cut your losses and give up or run." Marmora said, crossing his arms while the bandit leader considered her options.

She went for her Kunai and the split decision was all Marmora needed to zip at her and flip her into the air while she tried to twist and threw her Kunai at Marmora.

That was before Sakura managed to slug her in the back, slamming her into the ground.

Marmora rubbed at a cut on his cheek which Sakura noticed.

"Damn it, I thought I could dodge that… Stings a little." The Mercenary said while he walked over to examine the fallen bandit leader.

If there was anything to be gleamed from being a mercenary, it was to always check the bodies for supplies to make sure they weren't hiding something.

"Your cheek…" Sakura said while Marmora looked at the slightly bleeding cut and then to her.

"I've been hurt before, it will heal. I want to see if they have any orders or anything." He said before Sakura put a hand on his face and it began to glow as she healed the cut.

Marmora blushed which the glow hid before she took her hand away, the cut was closed, it was still a little red, but it would fade with time.

"Thank you… You didn't have to." Marmora said, not used to being healed like that.

"It's the duty of a medical ninja to heal the wounded. You got hurt, I can't let that slide." Sakura said while Marmora chuckled and looked over the bandits.

"Says the girl who knocked out an entire group of bandits… I guess all those stories about you being a one-woman army with the Hokage and the Uchiha were right." Marmora said, he noticed out of the corner of his eye Sakura turn away at the mention of Sasuke.

Marmora said nothing and continued to look over the bandit's body, whatever problem Sakura had was her business. he would speak up if he could help, but personal matters were private usually.

"I found a letter…" Marmora said before he opened it and slowly read it.

He wondered why no other Shinobi were responding to the explosion unless there was more trouble.

"Oh, you have to be…. Damn it, Dagger!" He yelled while Sakura blinked.

"Who's Dagger?" She asked while Marmora continued reading.

Sakura snapped her fingers at the mercenary and nearly laughed when he fell over.

One of the Bandits groaned before Marmora kicked him in the head.

"We might want to tie them up and I'll talk about it on the way back." Marmora said before Sakura nodded.

**(5 minutes later)**

Sakura looked over the letter while Marmora leaned on a tree.

"Dagger is a… 'Sleazebag'… Blasted fool used to be a Jonin then he dropped out of the ninja job… I used to work for him." Marmora said before Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"If you're going to slam me into a tree, let me explain first. I didn't drop out of being a Shinobi. I enjoy fighting for my village and helping others… Sadly, that both doesn't pay bills… And to sound less like a greedy jackass, it has to many restrictions." He said before he cleared his throat.

"I took up merc work to help people, Dagger saw potential or something in me and took me under his wing, felt like I had some semblance of family after my first one threw me aside. Dagger isn't good at playing fair, but he's got a good head. I want to say the moron stayed out of trouble, but he had so many get rich quick schemes, he would use for jobs that I was young and naïve enough to think we're dealing with trash at the time. I found out I was just killing more of his former 'partners'." He said while Sakura nodded.

"I said I wanted out and left, Dagger borrowed from some guys that would stab you 50 times and throw you in a river to rot… These bandits must have been hired by one of the guys Dagger borrowed from… And probably didn't pay back, Dagger loves to get paid, he doesn't think about the consequences though. I can't believe the idiot got into trouble; this is entirely why I left." Marmora said and punched the tree.

He winced before he turned back to the medic who folded up the letter and put it away.

"So, you have a bounty on your head because of your old master using you for a weapon?" Sakura asked, the pure sass coming from it was physically painful.

"Yes… And thanks to him, you could be on their hitlist, unless they didn't have one of their spies see you. I swear if I see that meathead, I'm throwing him off a cliff. I'm sorry for possibly making you part of my old bosses' meat headed tactics." Marmora said.

"You don't have a place to live, do you?" Sakura asked while Marmora's eyes widened until they were diner plates.

"You can stay with me until you work something out… I'm not going to let a crime boss kill you just because you were stupid enough to not cut ties with your friend a while ago." Sakura said bluntly.

Marmora said nothing, he had no recourse to what was said, Sakura grabbed his hand and tugged the mercenary along with her.

His brain flashed back to the band of bandits. They would have more, there was always more.

And he wanted Sakura out of that.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Sakura and Marmora don't love each other yet; they just are friends. I do want to point out Sasuke and Naruto might not appear, but Ino and the others might. Next chapter will be on Wednesday or so and will show Marmora and Sakura talking at her home. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. Living conditions

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Hidden Leaf Village, Sakura's Home)**

Marmora closed the door behind him as Sakura kicked off her shoes and took a seat at her table.

Marmora pulled down his hood and looked at the house before he looked around in amusement.

"Quaint." Marmora said before he looked at Sakura.

"If he sends more thugs, we will need weapons and supplies." Marmora said before Sakura cleared her throat.

"Not in my house. Second? You might be a mercenary, but I've dealt with criminals before… If the man who hired those bandits has noticed that they haven't reported back, he will think that either they tried to scam him… Which he will probably think, or he will believe they have failed and send more professional help. We also can't interrogate the bandits because we won't be able to gleam information from hired hands." Sakura explained, Marmora pulled his jacket off and folded it up before neatly putting it on the sofa.

"I… You have a point there… I am not used to staying with someone similar to you… No offense. I am a guest, that much I can respect. I might be a mercenary, but I didn't lose my manners. I wish my damn family taught me them, but I can't claim that they were worth much." Marmora said, looking at his sliver shirt and turning to the medical ninja.

"Your family wasn't the best, were they?" Sakura asked, going to get drinks while Marmora kicked off his shoes and left them at the front door.

"They weren't nice people, I didn't come from a good family, I'll say that much. I was more or less raised by the mercenaries and by myself. I didn't entirely grow up the best, you wouldn't like past me, I don't like past me." Marmora said before he brought a hand to his face.

"So, enough about me for now unless you want more answers… What's the famous student of the past Hokage up to these days? The Leaf are very famous for such a small village." Marmora said before he took his satchel from his back and put it aside.

"I'm the director of the local hospital, I used to be a Kunoichi. I guess I still am at times, but my days of being a Jonin are few and far between." Sakura said before she noticed Marmora had put his belongings away gently.

"Your very organized for a former mercenary, aren't you?" She asked while Marmora hummed.

"I believe it comes with the trade, you must be precise and meticulous… Plus I am your guest… And I do not like messes, they were annoying. I will follow your rules if you have any, I do not like to be rude or impose on anyone… I am also repeating myself over and over." Marmora said while Sakura chuckled and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Yes, you are… Are you hungry? You've had a long trip, I'm guessing." Sakura asked before Marmora went to shake his head while his stomach growled.

"Yes, you are." Sakura joked while Marmora sighed and looked to the side.

"Rich please, I don't know what else to ask for when it comes to food… I've barely been here; I've barely known the Leaf for more than a few hours." He said while Sakura went to make rich for both of them.

"I can show you around… But you're going to do things the way I say, we aren't going to fight whoever is hunting you out in the streets, blasting explosions and sword fighting up and down the roads… We just got done ending a war, I'm not going to start another one." Sakura said before Marmora looked at her.

"These guys will gladly go to war with anyone they have to, Sakura… They ruled over the town, if they have to rain down death on the Hokage who I know is someone you don't mess with? They will, trust me, Dagger is one of the best warriors I've seen around here, but I've dealt with a lot worse… I still know if these guys aren't stopped, there is going to be more dangerous things in store for us…" Marmora said while he looked at Sakura gingerly.

"I'm going to be working at the hospital tomorrow… If you're going to be here, I'm going to need your help with a few chores." Sakura said while Marmora hummed.

"Ok. I can do that; I'm going to check the forest tomorrow for people… I swear if any of the 'Shadow's' lieutenants are here, I'm going to track him down and beat him so bad not even you will be able to fix him…. Pain in my back… Do you have anything in particular you want me to get tomorrow? I um, have a lot of money, but I don't know if works here… That and some of it is in the bank. I might be a mercenary, but I'm not stupid." He stated, Sakura nodded.

"I'll make a list, thank you. I'll leave a note about the chores and all that." Sakura said while Marmora nodded while the mercenary looked at his hands and started poking at them and hummed once again in amusement.

Sakura took the rice off and began to put it in bowls while Marmora slowly got up and walked towards the table to eat.

"That smells good. I didn't know the great Sakura Haruno was a cook." He joked while Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes with amusement.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Marmora isn't going to be overpowered, your see next chapter. Next chapter is going to be on Saturday or so and will show Sakura at the Hospital and Marmora doing the chores and looking for where the bandits were. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Kuma's ambush

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Hidden Leaf Village, General Store)**

Marmora remembered waking up, finding a stack of Ryo with a note from Sakura.

'Hi, Marmora, I went to the hospital at 10 today, I will be back at 6Pm today. I left a list of things I need from the general store and left the money to get them. Sakura.' He remembered reading while he walked towards Sakura's home.

He wondered how the medic was doing at the moment while he walked home, he had to find out the criminals coming after him… Which would then change to going after Sakura and anyone that they had to.

"I swear, I wish I didn't meet Dagger sometimes." Marmora said before he dug the key Sakura gave him out of his pocket and opened the door.

Marmora was very good at organizing things, he didn't like things being out of place if he could help it.

He left food on the counter so Sakura and him could have food later. He decided to go and check out the forest, he wanted to make sure that there was none of the criminals in town already.

"I swear, the Hokage is going to hate me if he finds out the reason there's an army of criminals and mercenaries after me." Marmora stated before he walked out, dusted off his hands and rushed up to the roof before he began to sprint towards the forest.

**(Konoha Children Mental Health Clinic)**

The health clinic wasn't really the biggest health facility in Konoha, Sakura was as much a doctor as she was a Jonin.

"Director Haruno!" She heard from the secretary to the facility: Aimi.

"Hi Aimi, how are things?" She asked, she had remembered how she had met Aimi. She remembered meeting the woman being fired from her job as a Chunin shortly after the war, she had tutored Aimi like Tsunade had done with her.

"Their fine, I was just telling the staff what to do for the day. I was just wondering when you would come in for the day." Aimi said before Sakura smiled and leaned on the counter.

"I had things to deal with, but I'm back. I'll be in my office if you need me, you're in charge, Aimi." Sakura said before she grabbed her coat and walked into the clinic office.

**(Forest of Death)**

Marmora landed in the clearing and started to look around while he cracked his neck.

"Those ANBU are more through then I thought, I wish I could meet them." Marmora said, he slowly started to check through the clearing for anything they might have missed in the first place.

He turned in time to see a Kunai slice his cheek before he grunted in pain and looked around.

He flicked the blood from the cut to the ground while he winced in pain.

"It's going to take more than one Kunai to deal with me." He said while he scanned the trees while he hummed and then he turned to see one of mercenaries for Danuja.

He managed to catch the soldier by the leg and slammed him into the ground before punching the man in the throat.

He looked at the defeated soldier before 2 more dropped down and grabbed his arms while he went to kick at both of them.

"Bring it, I'll kill both of you before Danuja can do anything at all!" Marmora yelled before he headbutted one of the soldiers and then he heard laughter as the soldier twisted his arm.

"Ah, Mam, mam, I was wondering where my favorite buddy went!" He heard before he growled and continued to struggle against the mercs before a man with a black bandana, a ripped green fur jacket, black boots, a mask that looked like a growling bear and red gloves.

He also saw the bear's emblem on his back and sighed.

"Kuma, of course, I should have known you would be sent. They always send you when someone needs to be stabbed to death and left to rot in a gutter." He said before he looked at the soldiers while Kuma let out an insane laugh.

"You wound me, Mam, mam, last time was fun, remember!?" The insane ANBU assassin yelled.

"Yeah, I stabbed you in the eye when you tried to snap my neck and you fell down a cliff into a lake. I should have made sure you were dead back then." Marmora said before he managed to knock the mercenaries back before he felt a kunai stabbed into his side.

He managed to kick one of the mercenaries to the side before he was stabbed in the leg before another sliced into his back. he managed to land a kick on Kuma before a fist slammed into his chin, rattling his teeth before another punch to the eye spun him around.

Marmora was kicked to the ground before he tried to stand while Kuma put his foot on Marmora's leg.

"You always were so easy to break, I felt bad breaking my favorite toy…" Marmora heard before Kuma twisted his foot and his injured leg bent to the side.

Marmora screamed as the trio began to leave, carrying their wounded comrade.

"Tell your pink haired friend I said hi." Kuma said while Marmora felt the cuts began to bleed while he feebly tried to get up, his wounds felt deep. He guessed it was serrated blades, maybe poison, he felt sick.

Kuma always was a sadistic monster, he had nobody around at the moment to help him.

"Someone get the ANBU to patch him up, this was a warning, not a killing. Boss said not to murder him yet." Kuma stated before he and the trio vanished.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura had no idea what was happening at the moment, she heard a knock on the door.

"Ms. Haruno, some ANBU agents just brought in a wounded Ame Shinobi, they said he had a note pinned through his hood." Aimi said while Sakura's eyes widened.

"MARMORA!" She yelled and nearly body checked her secretary out of the way. She knew her doctors could handle someone's physical wounds, but…

She rushed to the lobby and gasped while she looked at her new friend.

His left eye looked swollen and puffed up, like a snake had emptied its venom into it. His right leg hung limply to the side, clearly fractured if not broken. She saw a stab in his chest and side.

"Director Haruno, the ANBI brought him here instead of the main hospital. We were just checking his wounds… He's in critical condition." One of the doctors said before Sakura rushed over to check on Marmora while she pulled his damaged hood down.

"He has deep lacerations on his lower back between L5 and S2… And near his inner ribs, I don't know if he has internal bleeding. His leg is also broken and his head looks concussed… What the hell happened to him?" She heard from one of the doctors before her instincts and training started to kick in.

"Get a room prepped for him, I'll stabilize him now." Sakura ordered as her staff went off to handle her orders.

Sakura lifted Marmora's head, cupping it gently so she didn't aggravate any wounds to his head or further trauma.

"Marm, who did this to you? What the hell happened?" Sakura gingerly asked while Marmora groaned and slowly looked at the Jonin/medical director.

"Kuma, he's one of the syndicate's chief assassins and lieutenants… He ambushed me at the forest with some of Danuja's soldiers… He's the guy Dagger stole from… He got lucky… Ow, I feel like he ripped me open all over…" He moaned out while Sakura slowly began to heal him.

"Marm, stay with me." She said before the soldier started to pass out.

"Marmora? MARMORA!" She yelled at the mercenary as he went limp in her hands.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know I kind of rushed things, but I did want to point out how serious and dangerous the villains are. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or so and will show more of Sakura and Marmora talking and Sakura planning how to fight the syndicate. Until then, lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Recovery

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Konoha Children Mental Health Clinic)**

Marmora grunted and slowly sat up only to nearly immediately fall to the ground before the door opened.

"Don't get up, you're lucky that the back injury didn't cripple you… Your leg was broken and you nearly died of internal bleeding and other trauma… What happened, Marmora?" Sakura asked before taking a seat next to the mercenary who had bandages all over his chest.

Marmora said nothing before the Medical Jonin cleared her throat and he flinched.

"What… Happened?" Sakura said, her voice like ice. Marmora sighed.

"I… I got ambushed, the guy in charge of the syndicate, Danuja… He sent Kuma, one of his best Lieutenants and Assassins who cut me up like a fish. I used to fight him years ago and put his eye out… Guy has wanted to murder me in the worst way every single day… They knew I'd come back to the forest to check for anything the ANBU left behind." Marmora said before Sakura sighed.

"Well your glad I could heal you or you'd be dead…. Ugh, I leave you alone for a few hours and you get cut up and left here… That note they stabbed through your jacket said they'd kill you if you didn't pay them more money then I'd ever see in life." Sakura said, reading over a note and turning back to Marmora.

"Yeah, their trash… And I guess I'm not leaving with my leg?" Marmora asked while Sakura looked at him with a look that pretty much all but pointed out he was an idiot to suggest it.

Marmora sighed and turned to the side while Sakura threw the note into the garbage.

"I'm going to have to buy traps, those meatheads are going to return back to the forest again… They're arrogant, the fact that they managed to get you means they ambushed you…. How many of their soldiers attacked you before Kuma showed up?" Sakura asked, already starting to think of a plan.

"3, I knocked out one before 2 of them restrained me, they caught me off guard." Marmora said before Sakura sighed and walked towards the window.

"I'm going to go to my friend for some supplies when you get out… But you're going to listen to ME if we go back to the forest, if you go again, Kuma will put a Kunai through your throat next time. Your leg is going to take a few days at best to heal… It would be better for you to stay and heal… But I know your too stubborn to stay here… I've dealt with Ninjas like that." Sakura said, rubbing her head before she turned back to Marmora who looked at his leg.

"You're the expert on combat, I'm just a hired blade more or less… If you think I should rest, I will… I just know Kuma is going to try to murder you anytime he can. He's an insane psychopath with no care for anyone but his boss… He'll gladly go through you to get what he wants… I'm still sorry you got dragged into this stupid thing." Marmora stated while Sakura took a seat next to him.

"I've dealt with a lot of stupid stuff, Marmora… But I'm glad you're willing to rest, if Kuma tries to come after me, I'll kill him… I've dealt with a lot of things… I'm going to go and see if the other patients are ok… If you need someone, just press the button next to you and one of my staff will come and check out your injuries… I suggest you just rest, your leg isn't going to heal if you keep moving and even if you could go outside, I'm sure Kuma has his men making sure you stay here… If they know about me, their know they can't take me head on and plan something…" Sakura stated before she stood up and walked to the door.

"Sakura?" He asked and the Medical Jonin turned back to him.

"Thank you, not too many people would help a former mercenary… They all think we're just money obsessed thugs that will gladly do anything they have to for a quick paycheck…" Marmora said before Sakura smiled.

"If you were a money obsessed thug, you'd still be working for Dagger, I know how bad mercenaries are and I know you're not as bad as one… Not from what I've seen at least." Sakura said before she walked out of the room and Marmora sighed and closed his eyes to rest and relax.

Little did he know that Sakura already knew how she'd get back at the mercenaries.

She would strike at night, when she would have the advantage… Shinobi didn't fight fair and there was no reason for her to fight fair against people with no honor.

They made her move; she would make hers.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the romance is going to start next chapter but it will be slow. I do also want to point out Sarada won't show up till much later. Next chapter is going to be on next Monday or so and will show Sakura hunting the mercenaries. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Sakura's hunt

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Konoha, Forest of Death)**

Sakura had left Marmora in the hospital where he would heal and she had taken whatever ninja supplies she still and went to prepare in the forest.

She didn't care for war; she had been with Chiyo and remembered that. She was a warrior and a Ninja; Kuma and his group of mercenaries had beaten Marmora for something his teacher had done.

She planted an explosive tag and patted it to make sure it wasn't damaged.

"Hmm." Sakura said before she backflipped onto a branch just to look around.

she saw one of the mercenaries' leap to a lower branch. She knew they wouldn't stop using the forest for a base, it was rarely used and it was out of the way mostly.

Sakura leapt down to the branch only for the man to turn and flip into the air for a kick.

"You come back here for your little boyfriend, girlie?" The man asked as Sakura easily dodged it and drove her knee into his head.

The man grunted before Sakura flipped over his back before she grabbed his arm with her left and wrapped her right arm around his throat.

"Talk or I snap your arm." Sakura stated for the man to laugh.

"You think I'm going to talk? Your just like your boy toy, pathetic and…" Sakura heard before she twisted his arm and the man yelled in pain.

"I'm a medical ninja and a doctor. I know how to break people and you've hurt my friend… A little more pressure, your humerus will snap and then I'll go after your nerves like the musculocutaneous cluster… Talk, I'm not in the mood to be nice with a group of criminals willing to bring war to my home." Sakura said before she twisted his arm.

"Kuma sent us to rough up Marmora, he said the guy owed him for stealing from Danuja…" The mercenary said before Sakura relaxed her grip.

"And where is Kuma? Why did he want Marmora dead besides his eye? I know this isn't just about revenge for him." Sakura asked, the man was silent again before Sakura started to twist his arm again.

"He's at the Great Naruto Bridge, he left us to guard the forest while he went to celebrate roughing up that brat. He wanted us to send a message, that's all I know, I swear." The mercenary said before Sakura sighed and squeezed his throat.

The man gasped and started to frail until he lost breath and passed out as she slammed the man into the tree and pinned him to the tree with Kunai.

She would tell the ANBI about the mercenary, she looked in the direction of the bridge only to hear a slight noise.

Her eyes widened as she leapt backwards just before a hellfire raced towards her as she fell.

One of the mercenaries had been trying to sneak up on her and triggered one of her traps…. And had been rewarded with death.

She landed in a crouch and sighed, Kuma would know she was here and retreat… Even if it cost his a few, or all of his men, he would still win.

She would return to the hospital; she knew Kuma would stay on the bridge. He wanted Marmora to recover and come after him, and he would fight him to the death.

She rubbed at her eyes and slowly walked away from the smell of burning wood and dead mercenaries.

**(Konoha Children Mental Health Clinic)**

Marmora grunted while Aimi continued to look over his wounds.

"So, you're a new friend of Ms. Haruno?" Aimi asked while Marmora nodded.

"You've known her a long time?" He asked before the door opened.

"Thank you for watching him today, Aimi, I'll make sure you get that pay raise you asked for… Your dismissed." Sakura stated before the secretary smiled and bowed before leaving the room.

"How long has she been here? She reminds me of a sister from my group…" He stated before Sakura took a seat next to him.

"She's been here for 1… 2 years? She's not much more senior then the rest of my staff… She's sweet, I'm training her to be my second in command… Just like the last Hokage taught me." Sakura said before she cleared her throat.

"If there was just 2 mercenaries and I'm sure there aren't? they are dead, I interrogated one of them and the other set off an explosive tag I laid… Kuma is at the Great Naruto bridge… Just like Zabuza and Haku." Sakura stated while she sighed.

"Zabuza? The Demon of the Mist? Oh, Dagger used to tell us nothing but stories about him… He said you guys fought him then he murdered a crime boss similar to well… Danuja and his family… Then he died, he was a similar mercenary, I'm guessing?" Marmora said, Sakura hummed.

"Was your entire life a world of working for a mercenary?" Sakura asked while she began to work on healing his wounds.

"No, like I said, part of my life was spent working as a Chunin, I turned Jonin near the end… Dagger took me in after an ambush left a Kunai in my back and my commander dead. I ended up being taken under his wing." Marmora said while Sakura ran her hands over his wounded chest and he blushed.

"You're a lot kinder than I thought. I heard you got mad at your teammates a lot because they were stupid and reckless… Or at least, I heard the Hokage was." Marmora said and Sakura sighed and smiled.

"Naruto was and is stupid, but I was a lot angrier at myself back then. I always thought I was the useless one, I hated it." Sakura stated while Marmora's eyes widened.

"Why would you act that way?" Marmora asked while Sakura blinked.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura asked while Marmora turned and looked her in the eye with eyes like dinnerplates.

"Why would you ever think that? Your ten trillion times wrong! You have super strong powers from Tsunade, you mastered her moves from what I've heard and that dot on your head. You get called the best Medical Ninja in the galaxy from what I've heard and you're a Jonin… Sakura, if the damn Hokage took you under her wing and all those stories I've heard about you and your team? Your one of the most legendary people alive… I thought my ears were broken when Aimi told me how you used to feel." Marmora said and Sakura blushed.

"Thank you, but…." Sakura went to say as Marmora clasped her hand.

"Sakura, you might not be a super soldier like Sasuke, or the son of the Hokage and a super weapon, master hero like Naruto… But I swear to the tailed beasts if what Aimi said is true? Then no offence, your being stupid if you think you were useless, you've set yourself in history just like your team. Me? I'm just some hired blade that gets hired when someone needed muscle or a guy killed." Marmora said and sighed.

Sakura frowned at this and felt his head, the swelling had gone down a good amount, but not entirely.

Then she brought her lips to his forehead and smiled.

"Thank you… Rest, I'll make sure your wounds are healed properly… I need to think on how we can bring down Kuma before he hurts anyone else." Sakura said and then she walked out of the room.

Marmora blinked and looked at his forehead before bringing a hand to it and blushing while he tried to close his eyes to rest.

It didn't help that he felt more restless then ever now and Sakura didn't help with her actions.

They needed to stop Kuma, or he would hurt a lot more people to kill them.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Marmora and Sakura are slowly falling in love. I also want to point out Marmora doesn't know everything, but he does know some Jitsu that he will show soon. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or so and will end up showing Marmora and Sakura out of the hospital and discussing how to deal with Kuma. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. The plan to hunt

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Konoha, Sakura's Home)**

Marmora took a step to the couch and nearly collapsed.

"You good?" Sakura asked while the wounded mercenary slowly took a seat in the chair.

"Yeah… I'm good." Marmora said before he looked at Sakura and took a deep breath to make sure he could talk without pain.

"So, since I have no idea about the bridge besides the history of it and what happened on it? I uh… Can't make a plan to bring down Kuma. I also don't want to destroy the bridge for numerous reasons so a big giant battle where fireballs the size of mountains are going off is out of the question." Marmora stated while Sakura sighed.

"It's been years since I've been on it as well. I do know Kuma chose it probably because there's dozens of people on it crossing back and forth over it." Sakura stated while she kicked off her shoes.

"I can kill his sentries… You're going to have to assassinate Kuma… Like I said, you're the Jonin and medical expert, I'm a hired gun who got put in the hospital… If it wasn't for you, I'd be in an unmarked grave." Marmora stated before Sakura leaned down to his level.

"Will you stop downplaying things? You got ambushed and hurt. You're a mercenary, a former one, you aren't a scumbag who murdered the damn daimyo. I've blamed myself for a lot of things, I've felt being useless. Your mad at yourself because what? You became a soldier for money? Who cares? Who?" Sakura asked while Marmora went to speak up.

"No, listen. I get it. You think your worthless because you fought dirty fights and I'm some war hero, I'm flattered, but I'm not better than you. We're going to defeat Kuma and we're going to figure this out, but we need to work out a plan." Sakura said before Marmora closed his mouth and slowly looked away.

"I… Ok, sorry, I just… Have a lot of regrets about what I was, Sakura. I've made a lot of dumb choices, I've gotten a lot of people hurt who I didn't want to see hurt, I'd gladly tell those stories… But for now, we have to stop Kuma." He said before he gasped in pain.

Sakura put her healing hands to his chest and Marmora smiled.

"Thank you. I might be rude talking you up when you disagree, but one thing I don't think anyone lied about? You're the best healer in the world." Marmora said and got a blush and a smile from Sakura before he started to speak again.

"I don't know the bridge, but I do know Marmora. He's a coward, he might be some super-hotshot assassin, but he's pathetic in a fair fight, you get past the hostages and traps and his stealth Jutsu list, literally the only Jutsu types I've seen from him? He's nothing, a single Kunai to a vital spot and he's done. He's so arrogant that the second I got him in the eye he started losing it." Marmora said and Sakura started to trace something which Marmora raised an eyebrow at.

Marmora sighed and took a deep breath while Sakura held up the map and pointed it.

"If Kuma was going to take hostages, he'd have whatever men he has left at the ends of the bridge. Kuma would be in the center of the bridge where he could take anyone who walks by him. We can take him down, but you're going to have to kill the sentries on the bridge." Sakura said while Marmora started to keep looking over the map.

"How are you going to get through all of Kuma's tricks? He knows what you look like and all about your super strength." Sakura heard from Marmora.

"I have some new tricks… Trust me, I can handle him like you said, but I'm going to need you to take out his men before I can assassinate him, you think you can do that without hurting yourself badly?" Sakura asked, she knew Marmora wouldn't resist helping her, she couldn't change that without knocking him out.

"I can, I do want to point out that Marmora is more interested in killing me then you. He just sees you as a threat to that and a means to kill me through." Marmora stated while Sakura nodded.

"Ok, we're deal with them, I'm going to go to talk to a friend for some weapons, I'll introduce them to you when we're done." Sakura said and Marmora smiled.

"Ok, I'm going to stay here and rest like you said. You're the doctor and know better than me." Marmora said as he laid down to sleep as Sakura smiled and walked to her room.

Sakura was happy to live with someone like Marmora and would see to their living conditions when they were done.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Sakura isn't in love with Sasuke in the story anymore, I feel like his absence in Boroto is a good reason to show Sakura moving on from him. Next chapter will be on Saturday or Sunday and will show Sakura and Marmora's plan being used and show some romance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	9. Kuma's fall

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Great Naruto Bridge)**

Sakura was continuing to make smart little calculations in her head. She crouched next to Marmora who was looking to her for directions.

"You said the mercenaries know what I look like, but not anything else, yeah?" Sakura asked, Marmora nodded and clutched at his stomach which continued to ache.

"Yeah, they don't know what you can do or anything… Just that you're super strong. I'm going to take out the 4 sentries, I'll leave Kuma to you." Marmora stated.

"I really wish you weren't pushing it; you're still hurt…. If you get put back in the hospital, I'm making sure you stay there for the entire duration. You're going to get yourself killed doing this." Sakura said, laying a hand on Marmora's shoulder.

"It's my fault that Kuma is even here. I'm going to make up for that… Besides, you think I have the guts to defy someone who can break stone with her bare fist?" Sakura heard from Marmora before he vanished.

Sakura sighed and made sure her Kunai was hidden. She had one shot, if Kuma saw her, or they trapped her in a Genjutsu, she would be screwed.

"Let's hope that Kuma hates Marmora enough to go after him and not notice me…" Sakura said while she wrapped the kunai in a cloth and kept it under her qipao dress.

She was a Jonin. She was a doctor, but she was a Jonin, she helped her friends and Marmora was one of those friends.

**(With Marmora)**

The first of the four mercenaries were easily dispatched. Marmora reached and pulled him over the edge before stabbing him in the neck. He was knocked to the ground by a kick.

He was glad most of the bridge was evacuated, either that or the people had a celebration or such.

The men were trained in ninjutsu, they weren't allowed to know Jitsu. He knew that they couldn't be trusted as paid warriors.

The man stabbed at him and Marmora grabbed his arm and twisted, spinning past the Kunai until he could twist the man's neck to the side with a crunch.

"I hope that's enough of a distraction for Sakura to slip in… It's going to take a few minutes to slip to the next side of the bridge… But I'll do that, Sakura needs a lot more support… Well, least I think she does… I hope I'm wrong, she's a lot more then me." Marmora muttered before he left the 2 dead mercenaries where they laid.

He spotted Kuma, he slowly started that way, knowing he'd be a problem.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura pretended to be hurt, she limped, making sure to favor her right side. She knew Kuma would go after Marmora.

The man sure looked every bit as wild as possible… Why did he have an ANBI mask? She hummed and continued to make sure the Kunai ready. She needed to act in seconds when she got close enough.

She looked near where Marmora was, he was probably sneaking under the bridge. She ended up walking towards Kuma.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm looking for help. They told me to come to this location, I can't 'find my daughter." Sakura said, leaning on her side and making sure to make sure to look like her face was twisted in pain.

"Oh, and what's your daughter's name? Ms. Haruno?" Kuma asked, looking around, reading each person, each human that passed was another hostage.

"Its…." Sakura started to say as she racked her brain for answers. She could feel Kuma's lips tightening into a smile.

"Sarada, her name is Sarada." She said, she bit back the urge to just lunge forward and bury her blade into his chest.

She wanted to name her daughter… One she wanted to have with Sasuke… A dream that would never come to light, but that didn't mean one day she wouldn't have a daughter.

"Oh, I'll gladly hope you find them. I just need to check with my backup and make sure to find a perimeter to make sure we find her." Sakura heard from Kuma. Sakura knew he wanted to jump her.

"Of course, anything you need to help me find her." Sakura said, she knew ANBI agents used information from records on the people of the village.

She noticed something. One of the 2 remaining mercs was grabbed and pulled over the edge, slamming into a rock and falling into the water and sinking under the surface.

"Excuse me, I have something to take care of, a criminal." Kuma stated, reaching for his pouch.

Sakura unwrapped the Kunai and buried it in Kuma's neck. He turned to face her before Sakura drove a Charka enhanced fist into Kuma's side, throwing him off the bridge.

Kuma's other mercenary looked at his wounded or slain boss before Marmora stabbed him in the back.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Kuma's end was going to be more drawn out, but I wanted to save that for other chapters. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or so and will show Sakura and Marmora bonding more and showing off the main villain and the aftermath of the fight. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Sleep and Syndicates

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Sakura's Home)**

Marmora wasn't so useless and untrained that he couldn't tend to his wounds.

An ANBI agent confirmed Kuma's death. He wasn't someone who had ever learned a substitution Jutsu. He had nothing but confidence in his abilities. He had never used a Jutsu to fight Marmora.

Marmora thought it was arrogance, maybe it was, it could have also been the fact that Kuma was a low rung. Marmora finished up a bandage on his chest and hummed before Sakura walked into the room.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked before Marmora blushed and quickly slipped his shirt on, Sakura blushed not realizing that Marmora was busy dealing with his wounds.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you walk in." Marmora stated, Sakura nodded and slowly walked over before she started to make sure Marmora's wounds would heal correctly.

"Trust me, their fine… I think, I've been looking around to make sure that every single wound is healing ok. I've been making sure that Kuma was dead. The ANBI agents I talked to confirmed his death… I've fought him twice or thrice? He won't be the only rung on the ladder. Hell, I don't think we've done more than cut off a branch who had given me trouble because of my arrogance, my inexperience. You killed him, but you know this is one battle." Marmora said while Sakura traced over a scar on his arm.

"I've won a war before. We're be ready for it when we get to it. You need rest, you promised me on the way back that you'd get rest. I'd rather not have to knock you out." Sakura said, Marmora chuckled and held up his hands.

"I have a bum leg and I've been fading in and out. I'm not going to take on the Hokage's student, a Jonin at that." Marmora said and he slowly laid down to sleep.

"I'm going to make food when you wake up… I do want to point out that we're still doing things by my rules…" Sakura stated, Marmora nodded and he slowly started to rub his eyes.

"You're the boss, I'm going to sleep…. I'll wake up when you wake up or when I get up. I'm going to think of who that syndicate will send next; they won't send a mere assassin with no skill besides some tricky words and some dirty tricks." Marmora said while his eyes slowly started to close.

Sakura walked towards the kitchen to start working on food before she heard the sound of Marmora clearing his throat again.

"Sakura?" Marmora asked before she turned to look at him and blinked.

"Yeah?" She asked, taking a step towards him.

"Thanks for… Things. You've let me live here, you heal me up after Kuma breaks me in half and leaves me to die. You don't get mad when I do something stupid. My team mates would have screamed at me, docked my pay. We were family, but they didn't value a loose end in their midst, anything that was a loose end? They cut them off, or they leave the person, they kill them by letting them die, or they take what's left and mold it." Marmora said before Sakura sighed and smiled.

"You're my friend, new or not, you're a good person, Marmora. I might have lashed out at people as a girl, but not now." Sakura said before she turned back to the kitchen.

"We're talk when you wake up. I'll make soup or something… NOW rest, I want you to rest." Sakura stated, Marmora nodded and slowly closed his eyes again.

He yawned and started to sleep while Sakura began to look through the kitchen for food to cook.

She looked back at the former mercenary and smiled. Dagger could bury his entire life under work and money, but she saw someone realistic. She some someone with ideals and a kind soul.

That reminded her of team Seven… She wondered how Naruto and Kakashi were now. She knew Sasuke was out somewhere, fighting, making sure the village was safe.

"If you love something… You let it go, I still care about him… But after all the degrading, the insults, the use as a weapon or a tool? Ino is right, we would never work, he's too focused on his goals to settle down… And our relationship is too toxic to have been more…" Sakura muttered to herself, it still hurt, but she knew that she loved Sasuke enough to let him handle his own war.

Besides, it wasn't like she wasn't happy. She was the director of a medical facility, she made decent money, enough to support herself. She also made sure that she didn't regret her life choices. She was a warrior and a doctor. She grabbed a bowl and decided on soup. She would get groceries and not go off on her own.

Marmora might have gotten herself ambushed, but she hadn't gone to make sure that Marmora didn't go alone. A single warrior alone was a vulnerable target, they were dangerous but they were alone, they could be hurt, they were vulnerable.

"Hmm…" Sakura hummed to herself and started to make sure that she was ready to make sure that she was ready when Marmora woke up, she would be ready to talk.

But she needed to rest, to think. She doubted Kuma's boss would take the death of an assassin lying down. He would send backup, his men, someone more confident and less arrogant who wouldn't make so many mistakes like using Marmora as a warning. She knew that... And she would be ready.

**(Amegakure)**

The home of Danuja Eguchi was silent, there was nothing any of the assembled criminals, assassins, and mercenaries could say.

"Does anyone want to bring up how I send an entire squad of mercenaries and one of my oldest assassins to the Hidden Leaf… To kill a little problem… You know, just someone working for our little buddy Dagger?" He asked, reclining his chair slightly.

"Well? We heard from one of our spies that he was dead. He got gutted and fell into the river. I lost him and that entire group in a few days…" Danuja said before he slammed a gauntleted hand into the desk, leaving an indent on the oak desk.

"WHY DO YOU IDIOTS FAIL TO KILL A FORMER BRAT AND A DOCTOR!? WE'VE RULED THIS CITY AND I CAN'T GET YOU TO KILL A SINGLE APPRENTICE!" Danuja screamed as he turned, his scared face contorted into a snarl, his greying hair showing signs of age. He had a black and sliver suit with a crocodile on it, black boots, sliver gloves made him look all the more inhuman.

The men and women assembled cowered at their boss while he smoothed back his hair.

"Find him, and kill him… The kid might be in the village of the Hokage, but he's still close with the doctor… With Haruno… Kill him, if he gets the chance, his evidence will bring down all of us… You all know he has those papers that mean the end for all of us." Danuja ordered before the group fled out the door.

Danuja turned back to the painting before he realized that he might have to get his own hands dirty.

**(Sakura's home)**

Marmora slowly started to grunt and wake up as he rubbed his head in frustration, he yawned and slowly started to wake up.

He rolled out of bed and rubbed at his eyes before he noticed that Sakura was passed out in her chair. Sakura got tapped on the shoulder by Marmora who was shaking his head.

"Marmora? Your up?" Sakura asked herself while she yawned and then looked around before Marmora yawned and looked around the house.

"Yeah, I slept like a rock, I'm good now… I think… Ugh, I feel like crap." Marmora muttered before he turned to look at the kitchen and noted that the soup was sitting on the counter and he hummed.

"Soup?" Marmora said while Sakura walked barefoot towards the kitchen and then grabbed the soup.

"Yeah, I was going to make soup… You ok?" Sakura asked while Marmora nodded and yawned while walking over.

"I want to help. I'm going to make soup." Marmora stated before Sakura rolled her eyes and flicked Marmora on the head. She hummed and started to make soup and she smiled and looked at Marmora with a sarcastic look.

Both smiled in amusement.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter! I want to point out that Sasuke will not show up, Naruto will, so will Kakashi also will appear. Next chapter will be on next Tuesday or so and will show Sakura and Marmora planning and bonding while also showing more of Marmora fitting into the village and Sakura's village life. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	11. Rules and Runaround

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Sakura's Home)**

The days following the death of Kuma were quaint, Sakura used an old room for Marmora who made sure to follow her rules.

Things were to remain mostly tidy, they lived under the same roof, they would clean that roof.

They were to be sleeping by a reasonable time, Marmora had nearly laughed at that childish rule before Sakura grabbed him by the ear like a petulant child. Something that made both smile to this day

No secrets, they shared things like money, plans and such, Marmora was a warrior. He could agree with that.

And 4? They just had fun and didn't stray from the other's side. Marmora would give Sakura space when she needed it, but he saw her as a partner and a friend. She had a target on her back after she killed Danuja's favorite assassin. He knew she could handle herself, but he would help her in any way he could.

He put another dish away and turned only for Sakura to playfully wipe a bit of egg from his lip.

"I'm not a baby, you know." He playfully said while Sakura crossed her arms and leaned back with a smile.

"No, but I feel like you are… Seriously, you eat like I starved you." She said and Marmora turned and looked to the side with a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Not my fault your as good at cooking as you are patching people up and breaking bones… You said you need groceries…." He stated, his smirk turning into a frown. Sakura sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Marmora, you're going to find a job. I'll show you around town and we're go from there. I don't mind supporting us for now, it isn't like your mooching off me." Sakura said and patted his shoulder while he nodded.

"I always pitch in when I was part of a team. I don't feel like I'm doing enough if I don't pull my weight." He stated, Sakura frowned at this.

Marmora knew better then to push the question he had, he was a hired assassin, not a heartless jerk.

"You good?" He asked, trying to still be kind, but not press her buttons. Sakura would tell him when she was ready, forcing her to answer would just hurt their friendship and he wasn't going to use the 'question for a question' route.

"Yeah, just thinking… Did you say more people would come after us?" Sakura asked, Marmora knew she was dodging the question but nodded all the less.

"Yes, but I don't know who, I don't know when, I don't know how. I just know that their coming. We should get going, Danuja doesn't know where you live and I doubt he'd do anything stupid like send an entire army here…" he said, he walked to the door and handed Sakura the money while both continued their talk.

"Hey, Sakura…?" Marmora asked, awkwardly looking at the ground.

"Yeah, Marmora?" Sakura asked and Marmora looked at her nervously.

"If we bump into any of your friends that your such good friends with… Can you introduce me to them? I'm a bit nervous around them." He asked, pressing his fingers together as Sakura fought the urge to laugh at how shy her new friend was being.

"Sure... First let's go to the super market, we get there and I could get things we need… We could meet Ino, Ten-Ten, Choji… Quite a few of them are there. I'm sure you could meet some of them at the market…" Sakura put in while they continued walking, Marmora turned to her while he folded his hands behind his back.

He saw her eyes on him at him and he turned to look at her.

"Would you like to spar sometime?" He asked, Sakura raised an eyebrow at this.

"You want to fight with me? Your serious?" Sakura asked while Marmora shrugged with a smile.

"Well, I'd ask the Hokage to spar but he's busy and he could kick my sorry butt. I don't know any of your friends personally, I barely know you… Second, you're a skilled fighter, I haven't seen the previous Hokage in battle that well, but I have seen that your skilled and smart. I honestly think any ninja would be glad to have your help." He said, he missed the need from Sakura's face before she turned to look at him.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but do you have any Jutsu techniques? I've only seen you've use Taijitsu attacks." Sakura stated, Marmora hummed.

"The few moves I do have are for getting close to my enemy, I didn't want to hurt my body anymore." He stated before they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey, Haruno, you too busy to talk to your friends?" She heard and turned to see Ino and Ten-Ten with Choji as well.

"I don't know, you have time to talk to me with your flower shop?" Sakura asked, walking up to Ino while the two-woman stared each other down, Sakura's face contorted into a frown.

Sakura's frown turned into a smile while she hugged her best friend.

"I haven't seen you since you started getting that rush of customers! You get so much business you forget I exist, Yamnaka?" Sakura asked before Ino blinked and noticed Marmora.

"Hmm? Who's your new friend?" Ino asked, dropping their game as Marmora blinked.

"Oh, this is Marmora Aito. He's new in town, I've been showing him around and serving as his guide." Sakura said, Ino grinned.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Sakura and Marmora will be falling in love soon. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or so and will show Marmora and Sakura talking to Ino, Choji, and Ten-Ten and starting their relationship. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Shinobi and Smiles

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Hidden Leaf Village)**

Marmora turned to Sakura, clearly nervous. He hadn't expected to be talking to Sakura's friends… Not her best friends, not so soon.

"Hi…" He said while Sakura rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"He's shy, I was just showing him around like I said… He's from Amegakure." She stated while Marmora playfully elbowed her.

"Maybe because I didn't expect to meet such Legendary Shinobi, Ms. Haruno… I'm sorry, all of the ninja in Konohagakure are pretty big deals back home… You go there, your get crowds of people talking about all of you." Marmora said and then he turned his head.

"Also Ms. Haruno forgets that I'm not going to be able to help pay her bills if she keeps downplaying me… That hurts…" He said and Sakura elbowed Marmora before he rubbed his arm playfully.

Ino noticed the slight familiarity with each other. They might not be fully attracted to each other, there was still signs of a bond.

"So, your living together, hmm? You didn't tell us that you had a roommate, billboard brow." Ino said with a smirk before Sakura turned, embarrassed and blinked at not only being caught off guard, but the use of her former insulting nickname.

She knew Ino would never use it to insult her, however.

"He's paying half my…. I don't have to explain my decision to you, INO PIG! We are living together, I asked if he would like to live with me since he has nowhere else to go, it's called showing hospitality!" Sakura yelled and Marmora chuckled before Sakura elbowed his arm and he grunted in pain.

"It was nice to meet you, Marmora, be sure to drop by my shop if you need any supplies… We're leave you both for now, hope you have a nice stay here." Ten-Ten stated with a bow before Marmora blinked and took a moment before he returned to the gesture.

"Thank you, Ms. Ten-Ten, I will… I was meaning to stop in while I was here… Heard nothing but praise for your weapon making skill." He stated with a smile before the trio started to walk away. Marmora realized that Choji had stayed silent throughout the entire talk. He mentally shrugged at this.

Sakura turned to him with anger while Marmora smiled.

"Don't. Say. A. word…" Sakura hissed, jabbing her finger into his chest and he shrugged.

"You 2 seem like you argue all the times… What? You said no secrets, I wasn't going to lie to your friends." He said and Sakura continued to glare at him.

"I heard Ino has a great floral shop. I've also heard about Ten-Ten's shop… Much better weapons then the weapons where I come from… Then again Amegakure is good at underwater operations and assassinations…. And their short tempers." He said, Sakura elbowed him again.

"I hate you sometimes… But yes, Ino does make such wonderful flowers, it's been in her family in years. We were friends. We are friends, we've been friends since…" She started to say before Marmora hummed.

"You were kids? I can tell, I started making friends when I was in training. I'm glad I got to meet her; I might swing in to say hi when I get a job here… I have no idea what job that is, but I'll get one… Hmm, I actually think I might become a hunter nin." He said, Sakura turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You could be a teacher, a fruit vender, a courier. A bodyguard… And you want to be a rouge ninja assassin? Your something else." Sakura stated before Marmora elbowed her playfully.

"One, I don't know what people eat around here, I know where the Hokage eats… I'm sure everyone knows that Ramen store. Second, a courier does nothing but run mail back and forth, that's fine, but I don't think it makes enough money. third? You know how many people I've bodyguarded? You have to put up with people you don't like, have to make yourself look spruced up at gatherings…" He said before Sakura held up her hand.

"A Hunter Nin literally hunts and kills rouge ninja and then erases their body so they never existed. You would need both assassination skills, fine, you got them…." She said before she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"But you also need medical training to be effective… And you don't have it, you would have needed it for when you got hurt and all that." Sakura said, Marmora sighed and brought a hand to his face.

"You have to make everything difficult… Ugh, I'll make you a deal, if I can go the entire week, the entire week without messing up… A list of chores you made." He said while he started walking away from Sakura before turning to her.

"You have to teach me the skills to apply for the job… Sakura, I don't like having to play 'carry the head around' but I'm not that much good at regular work. I'll try those jobs… If they don't work out, can you at least consider tutoring me to learn to be a hunter ninja?" He asked, Sakura turned to the side while sighing.

The Hunter Ninja bothered her, they reminded her of…. No, Sasuke had chosen his path. He was away on missions and Sakura chose her duties as a medic and to pass on Tsunade's teachings.

"I… we're talk about it tomorrow. We need to get to the market; we've been here for long enough." Sakura said, Marmora nodded and let Sakura lead him towards the market.

"I've been meaning to ask, what happened to Lady Tsunade after the war? I know she's stepped down as Hokage, but not much else." He asked. Sakura opened up her bag and put a can of soup into it, she started to put fruits like apples and grapes, berries and then more soup and water.

"She's been hanging around town and helping to keep Naruto in line… Not many people can keep his eye on the ball…" Sakura said and hummed while she looked over a peach before she put it away.

"I wonder if their doing ok at the moment. I'm still wondering about the issue…" He muttered while Sakura paid the merchant and smiled.

"I'm sure he's fine… He's very busy at the moment." Sakura stated, Marmora nodded and walked back towards Sakura's home with her.

"Well, I don't envy him… Least he's better than Hanzo. All I heard about him was fear and suffering… Then again, Pain was another type of leader for our village." He said, Sakura turned to him and he said nothing.

He knew what Pain had done, the Amegakure had cried out for retribution after he had killed Hanzo.

"You left town because you wanted a new job if I remember?" Sakura asked, trying to steer the topic back out of awkwardness.

"Hmm. I believe I can't escape my past." Marmora muttered while he turned to look at her and the basket she was holding.

"I can carry your groceries if you want." He said, Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"I can carry them… But thank you. Your get this guy off your back, it isn't your problem to deal with, though. Dagger is the reason that you've gotten a target painted on your back." She said while Marmora folded his hands behind his back.

"Dagger might be a bit trash, but he's the closest thing I've had to a father, Sakura. I might hate his garbage plans and schemes, but I can't forget all the nice things he and the rest of the group did… I'm sure you can relate?" He asked, Sakura blinked and looked down.

She remembered stringing Naruto along to make sure that nobody hurt Sasuke, her lies and deceit… Her decision to throw everything away for her obsessive crush on Sasuke.

But Team Seven was always her family, she had photos of them as a group. She cherished those memories.

"Yes… I can." Sakura said with a smile, he sighed and put a hand near his shoulder. She turned to him but didn't stop him from putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We've both dealt with a lot of losses. You seem like you used to be angry a lot, but mellowed over the years. I'm a hired blade, I've seen a lot of death, Sakura… I don't want to live my life seeing a lot more." He said before both arrived at Sakura's front door. He pushed the door open with his shoulder and then held it open while Sakura smiled and walked inside.

Marmora and Sakura kicked off their shoes and put them down next to the door while Marmora opened the cabinets.

"I'll get some tea made, you want your usual?" He asked and Sakura nodded before she set the groceries down on the counter.

"I'm going to watch tv, you want to watch it." Sakura said and Marmora nodded and started to help Sakura put the groceries back away.

"I'm surprised technology has advanced after the war so much. i remembered when people were surprised, we had rebreathers." Marmora said before Sakura sat down on the sofa.

He sat down next to her before Sakura absentmindedly stretched her legs out and her feet hit Marmora's legs. She blinked and Marmora looked at her feet and he shrugged.

"Comfy? You still mad at me for joking around talking to Ino?" He asked, Sakura blushed and then smiled while the duo turned their heads back to the tv while Sakura turned it on.

"I enjoyed today." Marmora said, Sakura turned to her friend and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. I enjoyed talking with you, I was wondering when we'd bump into Ino and the others..." Sakura stated before Marmora turned towards her.

"Sakura?" He asked and the medical Jonin turned to him with amusement.

"Hmm?" She asked and Marmora looked to the side nervously.

"Will you… Allow me to live here with you….?" He said, whispering most of it.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura said before Marmora cleared his throat.

"I would… Like to live here with you…. As your roommate… If that's ok with you. I enjoy going around town here with you. You know the town better than I do. I know it's only been a few days… But I am enjoying living here. I don't really know where else to go?" Marmora said, he turned to look to the side.

"I understand if you think its sudden and early or…" He started to say before Sakura turned to him.

"Ok, that's fine." She said, Marmora raised an eyebrow.

"I like the company; I've been dealing with work and I like the talking… But our rules still stand, I pay for the house… You can make some rules when you get a job... Deal?" Sakura asked, Marmora blinked and went to open his mouth.

"Deal… Thank you, I'm glad I got that off my chest." He said and both started watching tv.

"It was still funny watching you get caught off guard by Ino." He said and Sakura started kicking his arm and both started to laugh.

"Your terrible, your just terrible…" Marmora heard Sakura said in-between laughs.

"You said no lies… I'm not lying…" He said and both looked at each other.

"We can deal with those mercs tomorrow…." Marmora said before Sakura nodded and they turned to the tv set.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Marmora isn't supposed to be super best friends with Sakura. Both are partners for now. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or so and might be a bit shorter, but will begin the romance and show Dagger and Danuja and then after that will be Sakura and Marmora training. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. Clash of Companions

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 2500-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Hidden Leaf Village)**

Marmora was up before Sakura. He was more regimented to follow a schedule… Sakura memorized her work day for the hospital and chores, she didn't memorize the rest of her day.

She woke up to a plate of pancakes in front of her with syrup and butter while Marmora munched on cereal at their table.

"Good morning." Marmora said while he finished his food and put the plate away before Sakura blinked at the food.

"You… Made breakfast for me?" Sakura asked, Marmora nodded and washed his dish and utensil.

"You opened your doors to someone who put a crime syndicate on your back. You've been nothing but kind and understanding despite the problems and annoyance I caused you. I would lastly but most importantly, like to point out your willing to teach me your skills for a job. You know such a job would involve killing. Me making you breakfast is literally one of the smallest gestures I could do to repay you." He said with a smile before Sakura blushed at all of the kind gestures he listed. She frowned, he sounded… Like he was mad or disappointed at himself for not doing more for her.

"I… Thank you, but you didn't have to." Sakura said, she turned back to her food and started to eat.

"I wanted to… I also managed to locate one of Kuma's remaining men in the area…. Danuja is coming himself, but sending his bodyguard/enforcer: Yousuke… He's a lot worse than Kuma was or could have been." He said while Sakura wiped off her mouth to make sure that she had no syrup stuck to her face.

"Isn't he a S-Rank Criminal who once tried to poison the Daimyo?" Sakura asked, trying not to raise her voice.

"Yes… Danuja only takes the best. You should know that usually means the worst people." He stated, Sakura continued to chomp on her pancakes before finishing the last one.

"You sure have a very nasty habit of making enemies, Marmora…" Sakura said, Marmora sighed.

"Well, when you're a mercenary, who doesn't want you dead?" He asked, Sakura sighed and took her dish to the sink before washing it.

"Did you want to start training today or tomorrow? I don't want to cut into your job at the hospital… I'd actually like to ask how your directorship came into being." He stated before Sakura hummed and turned towards Marmora.

"I decided to finance it using money from my Jonin jobs… Tsunade named it… It's a lot more than just a hospital for mental conditions… It does deal with regular injuries and such… When I opened it, it gave a lot of medical Ninjas jobs." Sakura said, Marmora nodded before Sakura went to head out of the room and towards her room.

"Is that a no to going training?" Marmora asked before he got up. Sakura locked the door to her room and Marmora blinked before he heard humming and then the doors opened.

Sakura came out wearing a sleeveless red Qipao dress with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back. she wore elbow protectors and a pair of ninja sandals, she had wraps around her right leg and a holster on her leg.

She tightened her gloves while she walked back into the living room.

"Get dressed… I'm not ruining my house clothes for a fight." Sakura said before Marmora nodded and went to go get changed.

**(Third Training Grounds, 30 minutes later)**

Marmora stretched while Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"I feel bad about this…." Marmora said while Sakura laughed before she looked around.

"It's been years since I've been here…. Man, it brings back memories." Sakura said while Marmora blinked.

"You've trained here?" Marmora asked, Sakura nodded.

"Years ago, with my Sensei… I picked here for the nostalgia…." Sakura said and assumed a fighting stance.

"Oh, I already regret asking for this…" Marmora said and readied himself, Sakura grinned.

"You asked to train… We're going to train." Sakura said before Marmora rushed at her.

He launched into a spinning kick which Sakura blocked with her arms. She slid back before Marmora flipped back and landed in a handstand.

"Water Release: Aqua Salvo!" He yelled as he began to launch water like bombs from his mouth that Sakura backflipped away from.

Every 'water bomb' hit like a train, causing craters every time one hit.

One of them hit in front of Sakura and sent her cartwheeling back.

"How's that? it took me a while but I managed to make my own version of Water Bullets… Still takes a lot out of me…" Marmora asked. He panted for a few seconds before being able to catch his breath.

"Uh… Sakura? I try too hard?" He asked while he tried to locate the Medical Jonin in the smoke.

Sakura lunged forward; her fist wreathed in chakra.

"Oh crap." Marmora said before her fist collided with his cheek, sending Marmora flipping back until he slammed face first into a pole.

"I'm good…" Sakura said, brushing off her hands before Marmora groaned.

"Ow…. Just… Ow…" Marmora said while he climbed to his feet. Sakura saw that he was bleeding from the lip and panting.

"I'm really glad you didn't just make me eat my teeth… Ow, you hit like a damn train…. You really were taught by Lady Tsunade." Marmora said while Sakura smiled.

She frowned while Marmora wheezed and put her hands on her hips.

"Was that too much? I'm not going to keep fighting you if you can't stand, Marmora…" Sakura said, Marmora waved his hand.

"No, I'm good… You know, I heard from some people that you used to think you were a worthless runt from people back in the Chunin exams… I think their all wrong, you're like a rose, your so protective like an angel, yet you have thorns… Sorry, I think your punch knocked my head around a bit." He said while Sakura blushed again.

'did he just?' she thought before Marmora rushed forward again.

Sakura blocked a punch at her chest before kicking at Marmora. He pivoted and grabbed her arm before slamming his right hand on her back in a chop.

Sakura used her free hand to grab his arm before reverse twisting it. Sakura then wrapped her legs around his arm and spun around Marmora, tossing him to the ground.

He spins kicked her while she rushed him, leaping from palm to palm in a handstand.

Sakura recovered and lunged forward. Marmora caught a right hook before she caught his other hand.

"Ok… I might be a Jonin… But your just as good as me at Taijutsu… Actually, I think your better." Marmora said before he tried to headbutt Sakura.

Sakura leaned back before kicking Marmora, throwing him into a pole. Sakura drew her Kunai and threw them at Marmora.

He slammed into the pole before the Kunai pinned the wrists of his training jacket.

Sakura looked at the suspended Mercenary while he panted as a few drops of blood fell from his busted lip.

He grinned and looked through a swollen eye at Sakura who only had a few cuts on her arms and a small bruise on her chin.

"Ok… Your good… Damn, that was fun… Sorry I wanted to use a move I was practicing. I've been trying to get the amount of Chakra right… I used too much." Marmora said, Sakura panted while she walked over and looked at the pinned Ninja.

"Your good… And yeah, that was kind of fun… Sorry for punching you so hard, I guess I'm still working a bit on dialing it back." Sakura said, Marmora chuckled.

"Eh, live and learn…" He said before he blinked.

"Uh… Sakura?" He asked, Sakura blinked as well.

"Yeah?" She asked before Marmora sighed.

"Um… Can you please get me down? You uh… Nailed my wrists so well I can't really move my arms… And if I did, I'd rip my coat…" Marmora said, Sakura crossed her arms and laughed before she nodded.

"Fine… Big baby…" She mocked playfully before she went to pull her Kunai out of the pinned merc's clothing.

**(5 minutes later)**

Marmora felt Sakura's glowing touch and embarrassingly leaned into it, something Sakura joked at.

Both were eating food; Marmora had packed a sandwich and juice and Sakura rice and water.

"So, how did I do? You impressed yet, coach?" He said and Sakura rolled her eyes again.

"Your skilled, but you need to learn to control your Chakra better… Second, we're learn medical techniques before we sleep… Besides, you're a lot tougher when you're not rushing in… I don't have to babysit you." She teased before Marmora rolled his eyes.

"I got ambushed! What did you expect me to do? Fight off a pair of mercenaries and a guy who used to beat me up….? Then again, I think Kuma might have been just a powerful liar, he died worthlessly and without any fanfare… I think I might have played him up for hype." He stated before he turned to Sakura while his wounds started to heal.

"You, Ms. Haruno, are a much better fighter then the legends I hear…" He said, Sakura blinked.

"How did you know I wasn't much back then?" Sakura asked, Marmora turned to her.

"Well, you said something about it before I said… B. you told me about it just now… I'm not someone who's going to pry at your history… We all have demons lurking in our souls… I mean, not like the Nine Tales and the Hokage, but you get what I mean, right?" Marmora asked, Sakura nodded.

"Hmm… Well, I was like that…. I'm still a bit like that, but I've come a long way from the Sasuke obsessed fangirl I was…." She muttered.

"I… I would like to ask what happened. You don't have to, I'm just curious. I've been thinking about my past, you're the first person like I've said before to not want to kick me in the face for being a merc… Wasn't like I'm super S-rank criminal. They always like to think the worst about mercenaries, like we're kill anyone for enough money…" He said, Sakura held up her hand and slowly turned to look at Marmora.

"I… I've only opened up to Ino and a few others about it." Sakura said and sighed before Marmora went to speak.

Sakura held up her hand again.

"I did love him, and I think some part of me still loves him. He was the first guy I loved; you don't forget your first crush." She said, Marmora nodded and put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura smiled.

"I think after all that we've been through, me endlessly chasing him, trying to change him. I came to the conclusion that it couldn't work. I loved him even after he tried to kill me, I was almost willing to join him on a path of destruction… We talked after the war ended, I forgive him for his crimes. I still can't love him the way I fooled myself, Sasuke will always put his duties, his missions before love. I don't regret all the growing I did for him and my team. I'm not going to just be the support girl of team Seven." Sakura said, Marmora nodded and hummed,

"Hey, it isn't your fault you loved him. I think everyone knows about the Uchiha clan. You're a warrior, Sakura, do you have ANY idea how many decisions I've made back then that I came back to wonder why I did them? I still think my boss who stole from a crime lord was great." Marmora said, he finished his sandwich and turned to her.

"I think one of my former teammates said it the best: 'love is like a waterfall, it's breathtaking and beautiful... But the rapids can smack you around and throw you all the way down...' I think, the guy was kind of insane…" Marmora said, Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Your team sounds horrible!" She said, laughing hysterically while Marmora rolled his eyes.

"We kind of were. They were better than my crappy parents though, mercs or not. I still consider them family, like you must consider your team. You do have a photo of them." Marmora said, Sakura shrugged.

"You'd probably just fanboy after seeing Kakashi and Naruto." Sakura said, smirking while Marmora elbowed her.

"You know, even if I lost? I did honestly have fun fighting you. I've never been able to go all out. You're a lot tougher than you probably were before." Marmora said, Sakura smiled.

"You're not too bad yourself. I can teach you, but like I said… You're paying half the rent." She said, Marmora turned to the smirking Jonin.

"I got it, Ms. Haruno. You're the boss… Ugh, you're never going to let me live it down that you tutored me, are you?" He asked, Sakura nodded.

"I was beginning to think you hadn't learned anything from last time." They heard and looked up to see Kakashi standing on top of one of the poles with his book.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura yelled, Marmora said nothing.

"I… Do not have any words right now." Marmora said before the Jonin backflipped off the pole and caught his book in his other hand when he landed.

"How long have you been listening to us?" Sakura asked, Kakashi put his book away and walked up to the duo.

"Long enough to see the entire fight and hear everything. Your good at medicine and destroying the battlefield along with your enemy… You're not quiet." He said before he turned to Marmora.

"I'm not a fanboy, I'm just honestly not expecting you to have showed up." Marmora said, he continued to blink and his voice sounded chipped.

"Well, this is the battleground where Sakura failed to get the bells the first time… And the next time had to trick me." He said before he turned to Sakura again.

"I'll talk another time, I have a meeting to go to… Nice to see you again, Sakura." He said and vanished before Marmora blinked.

"I have so many damn questions now." He said, Sakura sighed, smiled and patted him on the head gently while he rolled his eyes and smiled as well.

"C'mon, let's go home… I think we both need to relax…" Sakura said, she helped Marmora up as the pair walked home.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Sakura is obviously supposed to be better than Marmora in combat as you saw. I also just wanted to add Kakashi because I like him, he's cool. I was trying to show the romance by Marmora and Sakura opening up to each other. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Marmora and Sakura practicing healing techniques and growing closer.**


	14. Training and Tv

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Hidden Leaf Village)**

"Your ruining the signs!" Sakura yelled while Marmora turned to her.

"You're the medical expert, I'm trying to follow what you're doing!" He said, more out of frustration then anger.

He and Sakura had gotten back from the day. They gotten back and went to training, kicking off their shoes and sitting down to practice healing gestures.

"I… Well, just do what I'm doing…" Sakura said, Marmora slowly followed her hand signs and slowly started to follow them.

Sakura watched the Charka buildup in his hands for a minute and then vanish.

"I really need to help you with Charka control. Your good at using your Charka… But you're not good at maintaining it for longer than a sudden attack." Sakura said while Marmora nodded.

"Yeah…. I have to ask… Are you proud of that mark?" He asked and pointed to Sakura's Strength of Hundred Seal.

Sakura hummed before hauling herself to her feet and sitting on her sofa. Marmora sat next to her which she stretched out her feet. Marmora rolled his eyes, but said nothing on the fact that Sakura's feet poked his legs.

"You're going to sit like this all the time?" He asked, Sakura smirked.

"You didn't have a problem back then… Second, we're sharing this house…." She said, Marmora sighed.

"Meh, I don't really care, I'd stretch my legs out as well if the sofa was big enough for 2 people… You wonder what's on tv?" Marmora asked, Sakura hummed and clicked the remote.

"There's seriously ninja game shows?" Sakura asked, Marmora turned to the Jonin and his partner.

"Yes, Sakura… That's what happens when you have television." Marmora said, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You want to get Chakra kicked?" She asked, Marmora hummed.

"You want a giant hole in the wall?" He asked, both chuckled before Marmora turned back to the tv.

"You know, I'm honestly wondering if I'm going to talk with the Hokage to become a Hunter Nin." He said, Sakura brought a hand to her chin and hummed.

"I'm pretty sure that you're going to have to. We have most elite Shinobi go to him for missions… Plus Naruto did restructure the military a bit." Sakura said, Marmora sighed.

"You're the one who more or less you said you were retired…" Marmora said, Sakura brought a hand to her chin.

"I didn't retire… I just take less missions… Jonin can take missions and such… They're the top of the military." She stated, Marmora nodded and chuckled before he turned to the tv.

"I know. I think all the villages are restructuring their leadership and such… The Great Ninja war took a burden on all of us…" He said, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Amegakure entered the war?" Sakura asked, Marmora nodded and turned to her before he hummed and turned back towards her with a frown.

"Yes, after Pain died, our new leader wanted to join the allied forces… The problem was that our leader was killed in combat with Madara… But yes, we did join the war… We wanted to make amends for what Pain did… Though freeing our village from a garbage leader like he did, I can't say we were all happy when Pain died…" He muttered, Sakura sighed before she sat up and went to go get changed.

Sakura rather liked her home clothes; they felt a lot simpler than her regular clothes.

"Hey, Marmora?" She asked while she got changed from her training clothes.

"Hmm? You need something, Sakura?" Marmora asked, he slowly started to replicate the hand signs that Sakura had showed him.

He hummed and was glad he was good enough at least to replicate Sakura's lessons.

"How would you like to meet Ten-Ten and Ino?" She asked and came out in her casual clothes.

"You already know my answer… Let's get going." Marmora stated, he practiced Sakura's lesson one last time and Sakura watched his hands move and the Charka build up in his hands.

"You're doing good at figuring out how to use Charka to heal, but your Charka buildup needs to be mastered… It doesn't matter how well you become at healing; your body doesn't seem to be good at holding the Charka long enough for you to use it for long… You mastered your Aqua Salvo without much Charka training, right?" She asked, Marmora nodded while Marmora hummed while he turned to the side.

"I didn't." Marmora said, Sakura sighed, she grabbed a bag before she opened the door and walked outside.

Marmora hummed before he followed her outside.

"Did Dagger just teach you Taijitsu or did you learn that on your on?" Sakura asked, Marmora noted that her tone suggested that she was already aware of what it was.

"I learned it from watching other Water Style users. I've seen a few within a book… But I didn't think Dagger would teach me… Plus there's also the fact that I was all too aware that Dagger's enemies were always watching his students…" He stated, Marmora turned back towards the sky.

"You have to show me that book… I believe I know someone who could help you with mastering Charka control… The same person who helped me." Sakura said, Marmora turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Lady Tsunade?" He asked, his voice low.

"Yes." Sakura said, both were quiet while they walked.

Marmora started to consider his next words with caution. He hummed and looked forward while they walked.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Marmora and Sakura's relationship is supposed to grow from them being partners and allies to lovers. I do also want to point out again Marmora isn't equal to Sakura. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or Wednesday and will show Marmora and Sakura visiting Ino and Ino talking to Sakura about Marmora. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. Ino's intuition

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Hidden Leaf Village)**

Sakura and Marmora entered Yamanaka Flowers. Marmora said nothing as Ino looked up.

"Low on business, Ino?" Sakura asked. She could have been more jovial about the affair; she didn't feel like pulling Ino's leg.

"No, but I just got back from my lunch break… What brings you here?" Ino asked, Marmora cleared his throat.

"She just wanted to get out of the house and come see her friend." He said, Ino looked at him and then at Ino.

"Mind if we check in the back? I've wanted to ask something since last time. Marmora? You ok with browsing?" Ino asked, Marmora was silent for a few moments.

"Yeah. I guess… I'll call you if I need anything I guess." Marmora said while Sakura walked into the back of the store.

"Wow, they have some nice flowers here…." Marmora said, looking at a blue flower he had only just noticed.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura shut the door behind her while Ino blinked and then sighed.

"Where's Sai?" Sakura asked, Ino hummed and turned to the side.

"He's doing some jobs I gave him; he's going to be busy all day… So, how long?" Ino asked, Sakura blinked.

"What?" Sakura asked and Ino rolled her eyes before crossing her arms.

"How long have you been liking him deep down?" Ino asked, Sakura went to speak before Ino held a finger up.

"You have been throwing yourself into work over and over since Sasuke and you talked. You went straight into hiring staff when Naruto said he would help you with the hospital. You pounced on S-rank mission after S-rank mission. You CONSTANTLY do tedious jobs every day…" Ino said while she started pacing and jabbed a finger into Sakura's chest.

"I've been your friend since we were kids, billboard brow. I know you've forgiven Sasuke for all he's done, even when none of us thought he was good anymore. I don't know how long you've been with that guy, friend or not… I do know you both have a bond, just like the one you were trying to have with Sasuke." Ino said, Sakura snorted.

"You called me back here just because you think I…." Sakura said, Ino laughed.

"Sakura, when you have a crush on someone, you have a crush on them… I called you back to talk about him. I'm happy you're not just focusing on Sasuke. I moved on a while ago and never looked back… You want to deny it? You do that, I can see a small hint that your bond isn't just a run of mill buddy, buddy thing… I could be wrong." Ino said and then they heard Marmora.

"Sakura, can you ask Ino how much these flowers are when you're done? I want to make sure I can buy them." Marmora said, Ino turned to Sakura

"I'll tell you when I get out, Marmora!" Ino called before she swung her head to Sakura.

"I know you guys aren't together and all that. I do know he likes you, there's being nice and then shy like Hinata around someone… Marmora likes you; he wouldn't be so shy and goofy around you if he wasn't. You deserve to be happy, Sakura…. Everyone else has gotten married and moved on, I'm not saying you should… I'm saying if you don't like Marmora, your going to have to tell him a little down the road before you string him along." Ino said, Sakura blinked and sighed.

"I… How would you know that?" Sakura asked, Ino rolled his eyes

"My parents used to run a flower shop, billboard brow. I sell flowers to people; I've seen a lot of people come in as friends one month then come back a few weeks later giggling and smiling at each other before buying date flowers. You're a good ninja, but your dense when it comes to picking up on some signs… I'm planning on going out in 2 weeks…" Ino said, Sakura sighed.

"You really think in a few weeks I'm going to ask Marmora out by then? We've known each other, what? A week?" Sakura asked, Ino put her hand on the door and went to open it.

"I'm saying give him a chance. You two clearly like hanging out together and even if you don't like him, he likes you. He wouldn't be messing with you when he made those jokes. I know signs of a blooming romance when I see them… You've spent your whole life chasing Sasuke and now he's not even in Leaf at the time. I think you deserve to be happy… And I think it's very clear you deserve to give your awkward buddy a chance… Because sooner or later, he's going to tell you he likes you." Ino said before she walked out the door, Sakura sighed and followed out the door while Sakura turned to look at Ino counting Marmora's money.

"Sorry, I didn't bring a lot of money when I traveled down from Amegakure… Is that enough? I can go get more from my account to pay for it." Marmora asked, Ino counted the money and nodded.

"Yep. You like flowers?" Ino asked, leaning on the counter while Marmora nodded.

"You'd be surprised how a city that always gets rained on never has flowers… I honestly think the endless rain drowns any plants or new growing trees honestly." Marmora said, Sakura walked around the counter.

"Yeah, flowers don't need as much rain as you probably get, I hope that flower is nice." Ino said, Marmora chuckled and made sure to not drop it.

"I'm actually getting it for Sakura and… Well, my house. You have no idea how much Ms. Haruno likes to keep the house plain and boring. I mean, I'm going to be paying half the rent when I get a job, but between her messing with me while teaching me medical training, the plain walls and all that? I'm glad I spent as much as I did on this." Marmora joked before Sakura elbowed him hard in the arm in annoyance.

She saw Ino smirk, hiding it with her hand as she waved the duo out.

"I know, billboard brow never wants to redecorate even when I and Sai offered to help her… You two have fun. I'd water that Kikyou at least once a day, they demand a fair amount of water to look that pretty." Ino said, she turned to Sakura with an obvious smile before she walked away.

"You two talk about something nice?" Marmora asked, Sakura sighed before looking at the Kikyou flower which Marmora gingerly held in his hands despite the heavy pot he was holding.

"Yeah… Something like that." Sakura said, a little speechless before Marmora turned out to walk out the door.

"I'm going to leave this on the step to the house. I think I know where Ten-Ten's shop is, I'll meet you there if I can." Marmora said, his arms sagged and he nearly dropped the plant before Sakura reached out and caught it.

"Thank you… I'll come back soon." Marmora said awkwardly before he walked with the planet cradled in his arms.

Sakura watched the former mercenary walk away with the plant and frowned.

"I… do I actually like Marmora?" She asked herself and started to wonder if she did like Marmora like Ino had said.

She certainly liked Marmora as a friend. He was polite, he heled with chores around the house like dishes. He cracked many jokes, some of which even got a smirk from her, even if she thought they sucked…

She blinked, maybe part of her was starting to develop feelings for the mercenary. She knew he was a former mercenary, but he was still a kind and brave soul. He wouldn't have offered to handle things solo if he didn't care about her, even if he could go to jail for it.

"I…. I'll talk about it with him tomorrow before we eat or go to bed." Sakura said before she started making her way toward Ten-Ten's shop.

**(With Marmora)**

"Man, you're a heavy little plant, aren't you?" He asked and then rolled his eyes while he continued carrying the plant.

"Great job, Marmora, your talking to a flower." Marmora muttered while he continued walking and came to the steps of Sakura and his home.

He didn't have a key for the house, he and Sakura agreed that he would get one when he got his first payment. He leaned down to put the flower and its pot somewhere the door wouldn't hit it when they came back and noticed a note on the ground.

Marmora blinked and realized the letter, neatly placed on top of the other mail, had a seal.

A seal from the HOKAGE himself. Marmora blinked and went to reach for it before deciding not to.

Even if it wouldn't be illegal to touch the letter, that was for Sakura. He wouldn't touch it. He moved it to the side before he walked down the stairs and down the street.

He went to leave before something caught his eye. A small glint of metal.

He reached up and caught the Kunai before another one came and tinkled into the ground and into the ally.

Marmora blinked before noticing the small crimson tag wrapped around the handle.

His eyes widened before he rolled out of the way and was thrown backwards by the force of the explosion. He groaned.

"I swear I hate when they do that…" Marmora muttered, he looked at the scarred and burning road before looking up.

Danuja's elite, cloaked in grey robes, black boots and the signature purple masks Danuja always put on their faces.

"You couldn't try to slit my throat when there weren't people around?" Marmora asked, he prepared himself for a fight, angry that Danuja had such little respect for the people of Konoha.

"Your worthless boss sold you out, runt… Now you're going to come with us." One of them said while Marmora cracked his knuckles.

"And if I don't, your worthless scum?" Marmora asked, obscenities were too nice for the monsters Danuja hired.

"Then you can die gutted in an allow, you bratty little pr-…" One of the soldiers said before someone kicked them down the street before Marmora rushed at the other soldier.

He turned back before Marmora slugged him in the throat. He wrapped his arms around the man before bulldozing him through a rotting fence.

Criminals or not, he REFUSED to fight them in public, innocent people wouldn't suffer for what Danuja wanted him dead for.

The man drew a sword before slashing at Marmora. He caught the man's wrist and slammed him into the wall before kicking him in the ribs and then elbowed him in the chin.

He didn't see the man's punch before he slammed into the dumpster and then was punched in the face again.

He coughed up spit before he caught the next punch and then pulled the man into a headbutt.

His mask cracked before Marmora grabbed his arm.

"WATER STYLE: SEA SWORD SKEWER!" He yelled while a very sharp blade of water formed around his other arm.

He slashed the man on the side and shoved the bleeding but alive man to the ground and coughed up blood.

He collapsed and turned to the side to see another figure walk towards him.

"You!?" Marmora asked before the figure reached towards him.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I didn't want to rush the romance, but imply its already on its way to blooming. I do want to point out either Kakashi or someone very familiar is going to show up next chapter. I also want to point out Marmora is tough and skilled but I don't want to make him too strong hence why he keeps getting hurt. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or so and will show Marmora talking to his savior. Until Then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I will try to update Ino's story on Thursday.**


	16. The Hokage

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Hidden Leaf Village, training ground 3)**

Marmora groaned and looked around before he heard a voice that made his hair stand up.

"So… You're the one who brought criminals here…" He said and looked in front of him.

Standing in front of him was Naruto… The same one who was probably the most legendary Ninja in the entire world.

"I…. Why are you here? You're the leader of the entire village." He said before Naruto leapt down off the post he was on.

Marmora knew he was a fly, an insignificant, pathetic gnat. He could master every power, ability and weapon and still not be in the league of the ninja.

Now all he was missing was to see Sasuke and he would have met all of team 7.

"You got into a public fight with masked soldiers in Konoha and expect me to not notice?" Naruto asked, Marmora looked at the Hokage and sighed.

"I'm sorry… For even coming here." He said, Naruto pulled something from under the cloak.

"This is from Amegakure… I've seen these symbols before… When…" The Hokage started to say before Marmora climbed to his feet and looked at the legendary ninja.

"When Pain laid waste to the city… Yes, Danuja loves the fear Pain and his group put into people." He said while Naruto walked up to Marmora leaned on the pillar behind him.

"Sakura is fine, I've told her that you're here." Naruto simply said, Marmora nodded.

"How do you know who I am? I'm nobody compared to you." He said, he turned and rubbed at his head.

"Your close to one of my best friends and you have an entire syndicate and possibly more coming after you… You're not hard to notice when you have criminals coming to attack you every single day." Naruto said.

Marmora cracked his knuckles while he turned to Naruto.

"You going to kill me? You think I've asked to be hunted because my teacher decided to tick off the biggest crime lord where I used to live?" He asked, he looked at his bruises that were still from his fight.

Naruto was many things, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that, he saw Naruto adjust his cloak.

"I remember when you had much spiker hair." He joked; Naruto hummed.

"I'm not concerned about the attacks… I know Danuja isn't stupid enough to attack all of Fire Country. He's interested in more than just you here… I'm warning you not to get Sakura hurt." Naruto said.

"Marmora!" Marmora heard Sakura yell before Marmora turned to Naruto.

"Don't pull anyone else into this or cause more trouble… Or we're talk again…" Naruto said and then he was gone.

Marmora slumped down the pillar before Sakura ran onto the field and noticed Marmora.

She ran over to Marmora before he turned to look at her.

"I can't go more than 10 minutes before someone trying to kill you, can I?" She asked while Marmora groaned before he sighed.

"Oh, I'm just wondering what would make you come back and I thought that getting attacked by more of Danuja's thugs would honestly." He stated before he turned to look at Sakura while she hummed and started healing him.

"You make this a hobby I'M going to break your legs." Sakura muttered while Marmora laughed before he groaned as his injuries started to catch up to him before slowly starting to subside.

**(Sakura's Home, 30 minutes later.)**

Marmora hummed and laid on the sofa, he growled and then looked at his bandaged and bruised chest.

"Sakura…" He went to say before Sakura glared at him with pure anger.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Sakura yelled, Marmora winced and shrank back into the sofa. He looked down at the ground before Sakura rubbed her temples and sighed. Marmora flinched and then was silent, Marmora watched Sakura sit next to him while she started to look directly over his wounds.

Marmora felt her hands crossing over his back while she sighed and looked over his bruises.

"What happened? You say 'I don't know.' I'm going to be angry…." She said, Marmora sighed and turned to look at the Jonin.

"I got attacked by Danuja's elite soldiers… 2 of them. I took one down but passed out from using another Charka move…" Marmora said, Sakura clonked him on the head and he groaned with pain.

"You're going to kill yourself…. Your body can't take the strain… Marmora, are all of your moves Water Style?" She asked, Marmora hummed and nodded.

"I live in Amegakure, water based Jutsu are common." He stated before he frowned.

"You're asking where I get some of the ability to throw water out… It's from my own body, that's why I keep coughing up…" He said, Sakura turned his head to look her in the eye.

"Your beating the crap out of your own body…. Marmora, you are a bigger idiot then I thought Naruto used to be. You… I am teaching you Charka control tomorrow before you end up vomiting up something important, I have to drag you to the hospital for surgery. I don't care if I have to stay up all night." Sakura stated before she allowed Marmora to put on his shirt.

"I spoke to Naruto today… He's the one who took down the other soldier… He questioned me about what happened and told me not to do anything that hurts you or anyone in Konoha." He said, Sakura frowned before she hummed.

"I didn't know Naruto was out and about. He's usually with his son and Hinata or doing work as Hokage." She said, Marmora nodded.

"You see the note on the front door?" He asked, Sakura nodded and then turned to Marmora.

"You sorry you got me worried?" She asked, Marmora nodded.

"You want to make it up to me?" She asked, Marmora nodded again.

"Your buying and I'm picking somewhere for us to go eat… Then we're doing what I want for the day." Sakura stated.

"Ok…. Wait, what…?" Marmora asked the smirking Sakura.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I tried to make Naruto serious and caring but I might have failed. I want to point out my intention is to make Marmora and Sakura bond over their pasts and connection as partners. Sasuke might show up… But Marmora and Sakura are going on a date next chapter. Until Wednesday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am not going to rush the romance; they aren't officially dating for another 15 or so chapters. And it will progress slowly. **


	17. An Amusing Attraction

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 3000-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Hidden Leaf Village)**

Marmora was a very nice person. He knew the concept of honor and mercy, being a soldier for hire didn't take that from him. He understood when he messed up that he had to make amends.

Being made to flush the last of his on-hand _Ryo_ down the drain to pay for a movie and now dinner ? He felt like he was humiliated… Not that he hated being around Sakura… It was just how much he knew he'd be relying on Sakura for money in the future for now.

He took another bite of his steak and looked at Sakura who was eating rice and bento.

"So…" Marmora said, twirling his fork before Sakura looked up.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked, Marmora sighed and leaned back into his chair.

"I heard from Naruto something that bothers me the more I think about it. I know a lot about Danuja… I wish I put a Kunai through his neck when I was able to." He said, Sakura wiped her face while Marmora continued after taking another bite of his food and then wiped his face.

"Danuja isn't someone who'd wage war on all of Fire Country just to collect on something… Least not against more then he could bite off…. I think someone is pulling his strings… Someone else, far more of a problem." He stated, Sakura hummed.

"I've mulled it over… I'm sorry for being mad. I get mad all the time." Sakura stated, Marmora waved his hand back and forth.

"I've been pretty stupid before, Sakura. I won't apologize for fighting Danuja's men… Even if I had no choice… But I will apologize for bringing you into it and for not always listening like I did with ignoring your orders to rest at the bridge and put more Charka into my moves despite your warnings." He said, Sakura smiled.

"I used to push myself a lot to stack up to Naruto and…." Sakura started to say before Marmora put his hand on hers.

Sakura blushed and Marmora looked her in the eye.

"Sakura. I've steered clear of the topic of Sasuke because I didn't want to bother you. I wanted to respectful, what you and team Seven had was your business… But over the time, I've seen you lock up whenever he's mentioned. I want to know what happened; I've had some seriously screwed up parts of my life. I could write a book about what I've seen over the teenage years of my life. You've told me at the spar some part of you still loves him…" He said, the waitress walked over with the check which Marmora put the last of his _Ryo_ to pay for the food.

He and Sakura got up before both started the walk back home. He turned back to Sakura.

"I've lost people who I cared about; I believe I told you about how I understand first love… I don't know enough about Sasuke to state facts…. I do know Sasuke choose power over fealty to Konoha… I know there are more important things then blind loyalty to your village… But all he did? I do not say I can condone such destruction, he tried to kill you and the Hokage several times if I am correct… Then the 5 strongest rulers as well." He said, Sakura turned to him.

"How…." Sakura asked, Marmora looked at the ground before he hummed.

"You hear a great many deal of secrets when you're a soldier for hire." He said, they continued to walk while she sighed.

"I… Even if most of me knows he was a traitor to everyone, it still misses him… How do you just forgiveness?" She asked before he nodded.

"You believe in the good of them… But don't forget the bad. You know he is no longer evil… I've gone through the same issue; I've had friends I considered brothers and sisters. I've loved at least 1 of them… Then I would wake up with them having a knife to my throat and a desire for power, for greed…. I hate a few of them, so willing to throw away morals and loyalty at the sight of coin and control." He said, he hummed before both reached the door. Sakura opened it, she and Marmora walked in and took off their shoes before plopping down on the couch.

"I can't tell you what to do, that's up to you. I will tell you that you have to be willing to accept that as much as you love Sasuke, he still betrayed you and the home where you grew up with…. Loyalty isn't everything, Sakura." He said, Sakura sighed and nodded.

"I… Thank you, I don't know if that helps much, but it gives me something to think about." She said and smiled before she turned to Marmora.

"Eh, I don't know half of what I've been saying." He stated before Sakura punched him in the shoulder.

Marmora grunted before he felt her lips on his cheek and he blushed.

"Ok, that's literally the second kiss you've given me… Either I'm a romantic genius… And I'm not… Or I'm an idiot and I'm just getting lucky." Marmora said, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot, but your nice. Your caring, your sweet and your attentive… You act like a doofus and strain yourself; I'm going to break your legs like I said and then treat you like a baby until you learn to stop trying to use moves that are making you cough up blood." She said, Marmora chuckled.

"You know, that is the most pleasant way to tell me 'stop being stupid or I'm going to beat the crap out of you' I have ever heard." Marmora said, he and Sakura smiled while Sakura turned on the tv.

"You know, as much as we tend to bicker and drive each other up a wall… You driving me up a wall a lot less because you act so amusing when you try to get back at me?" He asked, Sakura raised an eyebrow at him before slugging him in the arm and he groaned with a smile.

"I think I might need to go to the hospital for that… I do honestly enjoy being around you, Sakura. You don't take garbage from anyone, but your smart and nice. You don't meet many people who can rip someone in half with one hand and yet make complex battle plans then have a cup of tea with." He said, Sakura blushed and smiled.

"Thank you… And despite you being a bigger idiot then Naruto used to be… Used to, I swore I would never belittle him… Your sweet for a hired mercenary. You don't show any signs of greed, and you're always trying to be helpful. You're still a bigger dork then I used to be, does EVERY legendary ninja make you fanboy?" She teased; Marmora poked her in the head with amusement.

"You try talking to people who can do things like make giant energy armor, can swap bodies and are considered the best warriors in existence. You were trained by not just the damn Hokage, but someone who is considered one of the strongest and most skilled Kunoichi in history. You expect me to meet them and not geek out?" He asked, Sakura sighed and waved her hand.

"I get it. I get it. You want to watch a movie? I'm… I'm tired." Sakura said, Marmora rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, just use my _Ryo_ to eat and watch a comedy movie and guilty me for not learning how Charka control works." He muttered, Sakura blew a raspberry at Marmora and laughed before he turned to look at the ground.

"I think someone with powers similar to Sasuke might be behind Danuja's action. I don't think someone could threaten the entire region without the sharingan or a perfect mind. Danuja is gifted at tactics, he's not a general… Also, I was studying the mask from one of the elite soldiers I killed… That symbol comes from Amegakure… But from a group of Shinobi that not only survived pain but the Uchina clan decades ago." He said, Sakura frowned before Marmora waved his hands.

"Sasuke isn't behind this. I know he wouldn't be behind this… Besides, this doesn't seem like something he'd do. I don't know much about Sasuke, but operating through proxies and from the shadows? I know for a fact that the Sasuke Uchina I know wasn't a coward." He said, Sakura turned back to the tv.

"You want to sleep in the living room?" Sakura asked while Marmora hummed.

"You're not going to your room to sleep?" He asked, Sakura shook her head.

"I don't feel like it… We could have a sleep over here…" Sakura said, Marmora chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm the doofus, doctor dork… Fine. I'll go get my sleeping bag… Please don't tell me you're going to put on another comedy." He said, the surly looking Haruno twirled his hair with her fingers.

"You don't pay for the house… I do, I make the rules." Marmora heard from Sakura while he brushed her hand aside with a smile.

"Ok, you are way too tired… Go to sleep, I'm going to make some popcorn and then put on one of your movies. We have Charka Control training tomorrow… Also, the last time I woke you up, you flicked me into the wall." He muttered, looking at her before he stood up and walked away towards the closet.

"I can't believe you still have sleeping bags." He said, more to himself then to Sakura who barely had her eyes opened.

He rolled his eyes, the more mature Haruno was capable of humor. He thoroughly enjoyed her company.

The thought that even more dangerous forces were plotting control of Fire Country? That did bother him, did the mastermind of the plan order Danuja to kill hill because of some role in his plan?

He wanted to know that, the fact that his life was in danger didn't bother him, but the life of Sakura and others? He really hopped nobody went after Sakura, but the fact that she hadn't given up his to save hers? They would.

He wouldn't let them hurt Sakura. he wouldn't let them win. He still knew that Sakura would be hurt though.

He had a few jobs that could earn money in the meantime. He had offered to volunteer as a bodyguard for a week after tomorrow was a way to get some quick _Ryo_ before he transferred the rest of his money here.

He had a few hundred _Ryo_, the money he had flushed down the drain. He had a few thousand or so. He had never had to pay for money since Dagger had paid for the group's supplies and food. He knew now it was just another way to earn their loyalty.

"Sakura, you good?" He asked, walking over with a sleeping bag, Sakura hummed and patted his head, Marmora groaned and then he turned and smiled while he allowed her to mess with his hair.

She was tired and she did own the house… Least for another day until he earned some money and started to pay for the bills.

"I wonder if I can learn any of those Water Style moves that I got from that traitor I killed. I brought his book here. I do wonder where he got it." He muttered while Sakura hummed and opened one of her eyes.

"You up yet, doctor?" He joked, Marmora saw Sakura yawn and then she was able to pull herself up enough to put on a movie.

Marmora groaned and Sakura smirked before the former mercenary sighed and resigned himself to watch it.

"Your teaching me tomorrow morning for this, you owe me that at the very least." Sakura heard and hummed while the movie started. Sakura laughed.

"My jokes are funnier…" Marmora muttered, Sakura rolled her eyes and patted Marmora again while he feebly tried to swat her hand away.

"Ugh, your evil." He muttered, Sakura shook her head while Marmora sighed and then leaned against the sofa under her with amusement on his face and then he turned to look at the Jonin who was alternating her attention between him and the movie.

Marmora said nothing at the moment before he hummed and then started watching the movie seriously at the moment. He sighed at a very bad joke and then chuckled.

"Ok, I will admit, this movie doesn't suck all the time." He said, Sakura smiled and Marmora rolled his eyes and looked around before he tapped on the ground next to him with amusement.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this… I thought that the mighty Sakura Haruno was so humble." He said, Sakura poked him the neck and he chuckled with another smile.

"Damn it, I forgot the damn popcorn!" Marmora yelled while he went to go and get the popcorn.

Sakura groaned and looked at the ground, too tired to do much more then wave at Marmora while he began to warm up the popcorn in the microwave.

"I'm hope that Charka Control is easy to get…" Marmora muttered; the popcorn continued to cook before the popcorn made the microwave beep.

He punched the button to open the microwave and walked toward the couch.

He put the bowl down while he and Sakura started to eat from the bowl.

"Ugh, this movie sucks..." Marmora muttered while Sakura tapped on his head, now too tired to do much more then feebly swat at the popcorn, Marmora smiled and held the basket enough for her to get a few handfuls. Marmora patted her on the head in return.

"Go to sleep, you're so tired you're barely keeping yourself awake… I'm about to pass out anyway, I'm only keeping myself asleep off caffeine." He said and yawned before he noticed that the Haruno was already asleep, he sighed.

"Now I'm just talking to myself." He muttered before he got up to the ground. He walked to the closet and opened the door.

He grabbed a pair of blanket and pillows before he walked over to the couch.

He gingerly propped up Sakura's head without waking her and then he put a pillow under her. He then draped the blanket over Sakura before he yawned and then he sighed and then he turned to lay down.

He set up his own makeshift bed before he yawned and then he slowly sat down on the ground while he hummed and laid down.

"I wonder what the note from the Hokage said. I'm wondering what is going on. I've dealt with a lot of weird things before I got here… And now I'm basing a possible war off a few clues… I'm an assassin, a merc… Not a detective." He muttered while he started to close his eyes.

He didn't know what would be going on down the road. He didn't want to fight a war; he had been paid to fight for the right side in the war before it had ended.

He hated that decision to fight for money. He had enough, his mentor… Dagger, had made him think the only thing that mattered in life was money, tried to make him dependent on him.

"I wonder what is happening to Dagger at the moment… He's only had a handful of 'students' and most deserted him after the war. I wouldn't be surprised if he warned nothing to do with any of his men. I treated the man like a father and he brings this on us… We got to be cannon fodder for nothing… And he became a rich man…" He stated with anger, he remembered how he had fled Amegakure with a few positions, the only scraps of his old life and whatever he could keep on hand.

He turned to look at Sakura who was sleeping comfortably, smiling as she pulled her blankets closer to her

"Ugh, I swear if I get through all this, I'm going to kiss the ground she walks on. I know it's been a week or so at most… Maybe two. I do know she's probably been one of the nicest people outside of my team." He whispered, he went and turned off the lights, forgetting about them in his tired state.

He yawned and then slowly began to close his eyes.

"I know you can't hear me very much… But I'm glad I got to meet you… Your too nice to a stupid fool who got suckered into money making over morals… And then pulled all of Konoha into a fight they don't need… Ugh, my life has been one joke… I'm just glad this part isn't a joke." He said and then closed his eyes fully to sleep.

He had no idea Sakura was coconscious enough to hear what was happening. She smiled while she tried to sleep while Marmora paused only to fluff the pillow and then laid down to sleep for good.

He yawned and started to drift off to sleep with amusement. He was happy, Sakura was also happy.

Little did they know there was more to their theory… And their day out, then what appeared to be.

And neither knew a familiar raven-haired man had entered town, something only the gate guards knew.

Sasuke had returned from another mission.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Sakura and Marmora aren't dating yet. They are growing to love each other; they do tease and mess with each other a lot. I am open to ideas, Sarada will show up in a while. I wanted to make a super long chapter for the romance. Next chapter will be on Friday or so and will show Marmora and Sakura training and then going to see Naruto for his note and Marmora's job. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. Tree Climbing test

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Training Ground 3)**

Marmora dodged a punch from Sakura and then drove his elbow into her stomach. She responded by flipping him to the ground before powering up a Charka powered punch.

He used a substitution Jutsu before her fist shattered the ground. Sakura turned in time to see Marmora go for a leaping kick before she slammed him into the pillar and pinned his neck with her elbow.

"I give… Ow." Marmora said, Sakura backed away before she pointed at the trees, they started walking while Marmora blinked and looked at the grove of trees. Sakura walked to the largest one.

"Tree climbing… You want to practice controlling your Charka, you're doing what I did." Sakura stated, Marmora went to speak up before he groaned.

"I'm not a Genin…" He muttered while Sakura crossed her arms.

"Fine… I'll climb the stupid tree…" He said, he walked past the smirking Sakura and started channeling Charka to his feet, something he had seen before.

Sakura watched him make it maybe 15 feet before he fell. Sakura saw him stop himself slowly before she grabbed him by the hood of his jacket.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you?" He asked, annoyed by the fact that Sakura was babying him considering she had him suspended with one hand.

Her smirk told him all he needed, she dropped him and sighed.

"Take off your shirt and gloves." He said, Marmora's eyes widened.

"What?!" Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed while walking around him.

"You're not going to be able to climb right away if you're going to keep trying to tree run without practicing…. You need less weight… I'm going to climb with you… I did this when I was a Genin." Marmora said, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I did this already." Marmora said, Sakura rolled her eyes again and kicked off her shoes before pulling off her gloves.

"A. You're going to keep trying to climb up with Charka, you're going to get fatigued and fall… Or have a heart attack… Something like that… B. I'm going to help you, but you're doing it my way… C…" She said before pushing a finger into his chest and smirking.

"This is payback for the embarrassing jokes, not listening to me repeatedly and for calling the movie I picked stupid… I've seen plenty of Shinobi without shirts, that also means you considering I've dealt with all your wounds. I'm a doctor, you scared?" She asked, purring out the last part.

"You're an evil Jonin…" He muttered, he pulled his gloves and boots off before reaching down and yanking off his shirt and tossing it to the side.

"You happy?" He asked before he went to climb the tree and follow her instructions.

Sakura climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms and legs around his chest.

Marmora said nothing and sighed, he grabbed onto a pair of groves on the tree.

"Sometimes I regret meeting you…" Marmora muttered to the smirking Haruno and started climbing.

"I thought you used to do this by putting Charka into your feet and without your hands." He muttered while he grabbed at another grove and slowly started climbing.

"You know how to do that, don't you?" She asked, Marmora hummed, Sakura nodded.

"This is to make sure that your body is strong enough to keep up with the Charka… You know the 2 halves of Charka?" She asked while Marmora grabbed another grove and pulled himself higher. Marmora reached for another handhold and grasped at his hand while it stung.

The tree was sharp and rough, he held on with his other hand before he grabbed back onto the tree.

"Physical and Spiritual… I've done a lot of spiritual work… Dagger brought us to Yugakure… Wanted to make sure we realized the important of knowing when not to fight…. I never understood why mercenaries were taught not to fight, I'm glad I got to know about it." He said, Sakura nodded.

"I've noticed that you might have forgotten it… You're not spiritually weak, your physically weak… Your body can't handle the energy its outputting." Sakura said, Marmora hummed before Sakura pointed to a branch.

"Climb to there and we're done for today… Unless you'd like to spar." Sakura said, Marmora grunted and continued to climb.

"You have a lot of scars on your back for a former mercenary. I thought most of them would be on your chest…" Sakura said while Marmora continued climbing up.

"You get more attacks from the back then the front when you're a mercenary… I told you, I've been backstabbed, betrayed, thrown around… Poisoned. You don't get a lot of respect for being a mercenary when you have no real loyalty to anyone." Marmora said while he continued to climb up, he reached a point where he could make the jump.

"Sakura…." Marmora said, making sure she understood what he was going to do.

"Just don't fall…" Sakura muttered; Marmora started to channel Charka to his feet. He didn't need to stick there for a few minutes. He just needed to do it for a few handfuls of seconds if he failed to grip the branch.

'Then again, if I fall off the tree, it's better than having to explain the fact that I carried my roommate/teacher on my back up a tree without a shirt….' He thought before he tensed.

Then he jumped, he reached out like he did every time he had climbed and leapt to a branch. He grabbed at the branch and thrust his hands out.

He felt his fingers grab onto the branch but growled in pain as they cracked.

He slowly pulled himself and Sakura up while laughing.

"I'm the biggest idiot in the history of Shinobi… I swear I could have just ended our lives right there if I missed." Marmora said in between cackles while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You know I would have stopped us, right?" Sakura asked, she sat next to Marmora who began to remove splinters from his hands and feet.

"I know I need to keep practicing if I'm going to take up that bodyguard job for a few weeks that I signed up for." He said, Sakura turned to him.

"You got a job even after I agreed to train you?" Sakura asked before she began slugging Marmora in his arms while he chuckled and started to feebly block the hits.

"YOU STUPID JACKASS!" She bellowed while Marmora continued to smile.

"I needed a reason to gain more _Ryo_ and second? You can't pull the 'It's my house, I make the rules'." He stated while both looked on the forest before he turned to look at Sakura.

"I've decided to stop relying on just my water Jutsu when things get tough…We are going to need to train more… The only way to become physically stronger is to train." He said, Sakura looked down on the cracked tree and sighed.

While she had been busy on trying to jump to the branch, she had missed that Marmora had applied a lot more Charka then needed.

"I have to work at the hospital for a few days…. I can write a list… But you get in another fight and I'm going to drag you to work to keep an eye on you." Sakura said, Marmora nodded before he turned to look at her.

"Deal… Now, uh. We need to get down… We're about 4 stories up, I'm not sure how far up we are." Marmora said before Sakura sighed and leapt down to another branch.

"I hate when she does that." Marmora said and then he leapt down to the next branch and then followed Sakura down to the ground, branch by branch.

He and Sakura landed on the ground, Marmora looked at Sakura before he grabbed his shoes, gloves and shirt. Sakura looked at his scars, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"I didn't have a good past, Sakura… I am going to atone for it. I grew up fighting for money and thinking if I took missions for the side against criminals, I'd be doing the right thing. I'm sick of fighting for blood money. I fight, I'm going to fight against people who do nothing but hurt good people." He said, pulling on his shirt and then shoes and gloves.

"You're not a bad person, Marmora. You know everyone makes mistakes; nothing can change what you did." She said, he sighed and nodded.

"I know. I know." He stated, both turned back to the city while Sakura pulled on her boots and gloves.

"You still have that meeting with Naruto." He stated while both walked towards town, Marmora folded his arms behind his back.

"We're handle that next… Then we can move onto more training later." Sakura said, Marmora chuckled while both continued their journey to the office of the Hokage.

"You know, as ridiculous and stupid that might have been? I thought it was fun. I mean, trying to jump like 10-20ft was something I never want to do again without a Wire Kunai if you're going with up with me." Marmora said, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Nothing fazes you, does it?" Marmora heard from Sakura, he hummed and shrugged.

"I'm not someone who likes to hold grudges. I know you likes to mess with me like I do with you. You tell Ino or someone I let you piggyback on me; she's going to think you like me more." Marmora said.

"YOU SPIED ON ME!?" Sakura growled before she slugged Marmora enough to send him flying into the water.

Marmora surfaced a moment later, his ribs bruised but nothing major.

"Ok. A. I could have drowned… B. both of you guys aren't silent like you seem to think… And C. I stood by the door to ask Ino about the plant I was holding, you guys were in a small room, it's not that hard to hear you… So no, I didn't eavesdrop. I stood by the door to ask Ino a question, besides, Ino sounded like she was just looking out for your best interests." Marmora said, Sakura had a vein pulsing on her head before she growled.

"You say a single word-..." Sakura started to say, Marmora chuckled and climbed out of the water, sighing as he looked at his soaked clothing that would need time to try.

"You're kill me? Sakura, I think we've gone back and forth between messing with each other and such to know if you wanted to kill me, you'd have aimed for my limbs with that hit. I would have drowned." He stated before he walked past the Join with amusement.

"Now I'm going to go and dry out. We're going to go meet the Hokage, probably make some jokes you think are way too immature but you are amused by… I don't know you a lot besides legends, I do know you like to try to act strict, but your fun and amusing. You should act looser in public, Sakura… It's nice seeing you happy, it reminds me of when I was with my team." He said before he patted her on the head and walked by her.

Sakura turned to look at Marmora who paused only to look at his clothing and sighed before he smiled and turned to wave at her.

Sakura blushed and then smiled; she had no idea why… But Marmora's words felt… Nice.

She slowly walked after him.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the tree climbing thing was supposed to be another example of Sakura messing with Marmora and an example of their dynamic. I am going to introduce Boruto and villains from that series… Kakashi isn't the Hokage. Next chapter will be on Sunday or Tuesday and will show Sakura and Marmora meeting with Naruto and then training. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Marmora isn't going to train for long, but he wont be more skilled or powerful then Sakura or the others… Maybe equal.**


	19. Meeting with the Hokage

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Office of the Hokage.)**

Naruto looked up to see the door open with Shizune and Shikamaru next to Sakura and Marmora.

"Marmora…." Sakura said, tugging Marmora into the room.

"I already told you why I do that… I'm allowed to geek out." Marmora said before he stood at the door while Sakura walked to take a seat.

"Hello, Naruto." Sakura said, Naruto smiled before he looked at Marmora who turned to look at the painting on the wall.

"Marmora is only here because he assumed you wanted both of us since we live in the same house… Also, because he has nothing better to do then follow me around." Sakura said, smirking at the last part while Marmora hummed.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm the one who got a job because YOU are bringing up the 'I own the house rule.' I should also…" Marmora said before Sakura growled.

"I swear to the Kage, if you…" She started to say before Marmora chuckled and smirked himself.

"Because I found a bill saying Sakura hasn't paid off her loan yet." Marmora said before a vein appeared on Sakura's face.

Naruto cleared his throat before Sakura could punch Marmora… And possibly destroy the building in the process.

"I'm going to kill you…" Sakura hissed while Marmora smiled under his breath.

"I was going to ask why you keep taking missions after having a job…" Naruto said, Sakura glared at Marmora before turning back to Naruto.

"Sasuke has come to town to ask you something." He said, Sakura and Marmora's eyes widened to the size of the Hokage Monument.

"SASUKE!?" Sakura yelled with such fervor Marmora thought she had learned a sonic scream Jutsu or something similar.

"Yes… Sasuke." Naruto said, used to Sakura's frequent yells and such.

"I think she nearly burst my ears." Marmora muttered; Sakura turned to him before the Hokage sighed.

"He wanted your help for a medical mission in Sound Village. He's been preparing to live there… I spoke to him myself." Naruto said, folding his hands.

"I… Why me? Sound has medical nin, so does Konoha." Sakura asked, she visibly shook like she was about to fall over.

"Sakura, your honestly considered probably the best medical Kunoichi in the world despite your reservations about that. I'm also going to guess your teammate who he can trust, the world, least the major villages, are still recovering from the war." Marmora said, putting an arm on Sakura's shoulder.

She turned to look at Marmora before he looked at the Hokage.

"With all the respect for the Sound. I know they attacked Konoha. I don't know what happened between Otogakure and Konoha, I know there's still a few villagers who are unhappy with how the war went years ago. I would wish to escort Doctor Haruno." Marmora stated, Sakura grabbed his hand.

"I can handle myself, Marmora!" Sakura yelled. Marmora pulled his hand back and sighed.

"I know you can, I have the bruises." He joked before he looked at Naruto.

"I already know that Danuja is becoming a threat… He's a puppet, I wrote to Dagger and whatever is left of my original group. I could give you the letter and then his response when it comes in. I know Sakura could destroy a small army and you could rampage from Fire country all the way to the Land of Earth. I'm overmatched 100000 times and it isn't my place to ask for your permission after I fled here like a coward because my Sensei got himself in trouble and I helped by accident as a teen." He said before he cleared his throat.

"I refuse to let whoever is behind Danuja's sudden rise in violence, I refuse to let it consume Konoha." He said, Naruto sighed.

"I will leave it up to Sakura, you're not legally a citizen of Konoha, I'm going to be removing that law soon anyway. You know how the last war went." Naruto stated, Marmora looked at the ground.

"You are still allowed to make your own choices. I have some business I think a former mercenary could handle." He said, Marmora's eyes widened.

"You know who I am?" He asked, the palpable shock on Marmora's face before Naruto nodded and smiled.

"I'm the Hokage of the village and have dozens of ANBU agents at my call. You think I can't dig up information on a mercenary who thinks he's a ghost?" He asked, Marmora blinked.

"Ok, I think I just became more scared then I was before of the ninja from the war." Marmora said, his eyes swelling up to the size of a planet.

"Marmora!" Sakura yelled before Marmora looked half at her and half at the Hokage.

"I'm at your service, Lord Hokage. I still would like to help as an escort for Sakura before I ace[t the mission… Unless your mission is far more urgent and requires me more." Marmora stated before he took a step back.

"Naruto." Sakura said, quieter this time before Naruto sighed.

"Sakura, I might not know him, but I know he's trying to help you… Just like any of the rookie 9… Just like any of the ninja." He said, Sakura sighed before he turned to look at Marmora.

"What about the Land of Iron, Lightning and Water do you know?" Naruto asked, Marmora's eyes widened for the third time.

"3 different countries? Lord Hokage, I'm good, but I'm not good enough to make it to make it halfway across 3 countries… Even 1 would take me weeks if not months." He said, Naruto hummed.

"I didn't say to cross them. I asked you what you know. I've heard of a lot of bad things outside the Land of Fire." He said, Marmora sighed and took the seat next to Sakura.

"I've only been to the shores of Lightning, my sensei said I was exceptionality gifted with potential when it came to water Jutsu. I haven't seen it yet. I did find it beautiful there… Iron? All I know is Shinobi aren't allowed to interfere with the Samurai there. I've met a few Samurai, when you owe no true allegiance to a country… Though I can say dagger failed to crush my loyalty to Amegakure… I had bad memories there, I don't hate it there. I've heard you were in the same boat, with all due respect, Lord Hokage." He stated, he cleared his throat. Naruto said nothing at the moment.

"Water? I've NEVER been there, but I would love to go there, I've heard its snowy, but I was born in a village of rain, water, the ocean? I've always wanted to travel there… What is it you need me to do then? I'm not as strong as the rest of the Shinobi from the war. I doubt I'm even a fraction of that strength." He said, Naruto handwaved it.

"The land of Iron is already fighting a war against whoever is threatening the Land of fire… And I know nothing has happened in Water yet." Naruto said, Marmora blinked and turned to the side.

"So, all the fallout of the war is allowing whoever is funding Danuja to consider waging open war? Damn, I still need to ask where I come in." Marmora said, Naruto turned to look at Sakura and Marmora.

"I'll figure that out soon… But Marmora?" He asked, Marmora blinked while the Hokage hummed.

"If anyone else gets hurt in Konoha? If Sakura or any of my friends get hurt?" Naruto said, Marmora nodded and looked to the side.

"You don't have to tell me, but trust me. I know, I'm going to go get ready to travel to sound. I trust sound, but I know what losing does to some people… Seems even after war, things still aren't back to normal." He said and then turned before walking to the door and opening it.

"Is it really that bad?" Sakura asked, Naruto shook his head.

"Not as bad as I said, but I know it's bad enough to keep people on guard, it isn't Danuja and his group. I already heard there be at the Land of Waves by the time of next week… No, this problem is a lot worse… A LOT worse than a few criminals." Naruto said, Sakura frowned.

"Have you been happy, Naruto?" Sakura asked, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but have you been happy?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Sakura had no answer to that, Naruto sighed.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I apologize if I probably got Naruto wrong, this is why I didn't want to include him at first. I also want to point out there will not be a fourth war or anything… I'm just trying to hype up the Boruto era villains. I also want to point out Sakura doesn't love Sasuke anymore after his attempts to kill her and such, but he's conflicted. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Marmora meeting Sasuke, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	20. Sasuke

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Sakura and Marmora's house.)**

Marmora looked at Sakura before he continued loading up his pack, he slid his mask over his head and pulled his head up before he heard a knock to the door.

He groaned and he turned to look at Sakura who walked to the door and opened it.

Sakura blinked and stared at the face of Sasuke Uchiha who walked into the house passed the stunned Jonin.

Marmora stood up and faced the Uchiha, he looked at the warrior.

"Lord Uchiha." Marmora said, he looked at Sakura again who walked over towards them.

Marmora knew that he was out of the league of the Uchiha clan. He knew how dangerous his eyes were, if not the rest of his powers. He didn't fear death, he feared Sasuke.

He feared for Sakura, no matter how capable she was, there would always be a threat she couldn't handle.

If he fell, Naruto or her friends wouldn't be around to help her… That he feared.

"Sasuke, I….!" Sakura said while Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura.

"Naruto gave me your address… You hired a mercenary?" Sasuke asked, still in the bored, dismissive tone before he sighed.

Sakura looked at Marmora, if he was bothered by being so easily dismissed, he didn't show it.

"I'm her roommate… I've packed everything I need to. I'm glad my new job allows me to postpone it." Marmora said, he pulled his mask over his head.

"We can talk at Sound…" Sasuke said before he left the house, Marmora turned to Sakura.

"That's all of 'Team 7'… Nice guy from what I've heard…" Marmora muttered while he walked out of the house, a tone in his voice.

Sakura looked at both of them before following, having changed from her civilian to Ninja clothing before Sasuke arrived.

Marmora turned to look at Sasuke who kept both of his eyes forward.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your clan." Marmora said, Sasuke looked irritated for a moment before Marmora asked another question.

"You plan on rebuilding the clan, correct? I heard from the Hokage you planned on leaving and the lack of the Uchiha district implies you don't wish to live here anymore." Marmora asked.

"I have nothing else for me here, talking Naruto into allowing me to leave was…" He said, trying to look for the word.

"Impossible?" He offered, Sasuke said nothing but the slight pull of his lips suggested he would have confirmed this.

"You're worried about me, aren't you? You believe I will kill Sakura?" Sasuke asked, Marmora raised an eyebrow under his mask and shook his head while making a snorting noise.

"No. I heard all over town the Hokage kicked your teeth in and lost an arm to do it because of your decision to force the world to fight you. I'm worried someone in Sound is going to try to put an explosive Kunai in Sakura or my spine. I know what a grudge and losing a war does to people." He said, Sasuke went to say something.

Marmora heard footsteps behind him and chuckled with amusement.

"I said you should have brought better shoes." He said before Sakura's fist collided with his shoulder. He rubbed his arm and smiled while he allowed the Jonin to slip into the middle of him and Sasuke.

"Marmora, where did you get that mask?" Sakura asked, Marmora sighed.

"I wasn't given it, before you ask." He said and rubbed at his wrists.

"You got it from another fallen mercenary, then." Sasuke said, Marmora hummed.

"I'm sorry for asking." Sakura said, knowing that Marmora considered his team his family, just like she did with Team Seven.

"It's fine, we're mercenaries… I am a mercenary; I keep acting like I'm still one. I've lost comrades before, Sakura, that's what war and battle does. I'm honoring what my friend stood for by wearing his mask." He stated, fixing his mask only slightly.

"I've heard there was several attacks over the week." Sasuke said while they passed out of the gates.

"A… Crime lord coming after me is behind those. I think someone is more or less pulling his strings. I know Danuja is willing to pursue me into the same village as the Hokage, he isn't willing to go sending dozens of soldiers after me like he is." He said, Sakura sighed before Marmora looked forward awkwardly.

"I've had several people trying to kill me since the war." Sasuke said, Marmora looked at the perfectly serious Uchiha.

"Well then… I'm serious on my idea that someone else is behind Danuja's efforts. Danuja is an idiot if he's trying to kill Sasuke… And Danuja isn't stupid." He stated, they continued walking before Sakura looked at the trees.

"You think Danuja is willing to ambush us here?" She asked before there was movement in the trees. She watched a dozen or so of Danuja's elite soldiers and 2 dozen mercenaries.

"Yes." Marmora said simply while he and Sasuke prepared for a fight.

"Hmm…" Sasuke said before he rushed forward, Marmora watched 2 of the elite soldiers who went to slash at him fall to the ground, cuts through their backs.

"Yep, Danuja has a puppet master… Idiots trying to take on Sasuke, a Jonin and you? He'd never do this…" Marmora said before he was knocked to the ground by a kick from a mercenary.

He responded by flipping to his feet and then dodging the man's attempt to stab him with a Kunai. He grabbed the weapon from the man's hand before stabbing him in the neck before he flicked the Kunai into another soldier's head before she could draw her sword.

He turned to see another of the elite soldier's leap at him before Sakura grabbed him. She slammed the soldier into the ground hard enough to shatter it, causing a crater under him.

"You wonder why I don't like making you mad." He joked before the remaining warriors continued to set in.

Sasuke parried the blade of one of the elite soldiers before cutting the soldier's throat. She fell to the ground lifeless before the mercenaries went to dogpile him.

Sasuke was pushed back a few feet before he sighed.

"Pathetic." He said to the men and woman trying to push his remaining arm back and force him to the ground to finish him off.

Sakura punched through the sword of an elite soldier who was grabbed by Marmora who snapped her neck.

They turned to see Sasuke kick back before using Amaterasu to ignite the remaining thugs.

"Damn… I forgot how ruthless they said he was." Marmora said, looking away.

Sakura could only watch the burning thugs with horror and awe.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Danuja isn't going to be the first major villain, you're know who when they get to Sound. I'm trying to make Sasuke the same but imply he's still ruthless and Sakura isn't entirely over her conflicted feelings. Next chapter will show them getting to Sound, more bonding romantically between Sakura and Marmora and introduce the first villain. Until Tuesday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


	21. Rainy Reunions

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 3000-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Village of Sound.)**

Marmora didn't visit Otagakure once. He knew the Sound from the entire land to its village was ruled by Orochimaru. He would fear the Sannin even when he had reformed. He looked around while he walked past the gates.

He remembered the ANBU dealing with the dead soldiers and one of them stopping before going to report it.

Marmora knew that was more or less the rest of Danuja's men, he had deployed over 40 men, the syndicate couldn't have been above 50 or so. He knew that only left Danuja and a few of his Lieutenants.

"Sasuke, why did you bring us here? I'm not worried about Sound, but you've barely given any indication you wanted to leave the village…" Sakura stated before she and Sasuke walked into town.

"SASUKE!" She heard from a very familiar voice while Karin ran over to the trio, she had on a very heavy coat for some reason, Marmora raised his eyebrows while Sakura's jaw dropped, as did whatever was left of her feelings for the Uchiha romantically.

She noticed a wedding ring on Karen's hand before Marmora placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him before he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what is the issue you needed Sakura for? She's mostly a doctor." He said, he knew he had already told Sakura what he believed Sasuke's reasoning for recruiting her for a mission.

"He called her for my sake…" Karin said before removing her coat, Marmora and Sakura's jaws dropped.

Karin had a very visible bulge in her stomach…. Karin, someone who had been hit with a Chidori courtesy of Sasuke himself, was pregnant.

Sakura held back the urge to scream, Marmora grabbed her arm before she could rip Karin's head from her shoulders.

"Your… Expecting?" Marmora asked, he didn't blame Sasuke for getting married, he already assumed Karin's wedding ring told the story for Sasuke.

He still was caught off guard, he had no real response at the moment.

"We're meet you at the village center…" Karin said before Sasuke and her left.

Marmora let go of Sakura who looked like she wanted to rip the Hokage monument to pieces then cry.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Marmora asked, Sakura had tears in her eyes before she motioned Marmora back.

Marmora took a few steps back before she put all of her strength and a good amount of Charka not in her seal into the punch.

Marmora was sent cartwheeling into a tree while everything in within a mile back the way they came, trees, stone and dirt was sent flying, it was like an earthquake had happened.

Sakura collapsed crying before Marmora, who was surprised he wasn't turned to pulp, bit down on a branch before painfully resetting his arm and walking over to Sakura before sliding into the crater she had made and gently rubbing her back.

"It's ok to cry, I know what he meant to you." Marmora said before he bent down to start hugging her.

She hugged back before a voice cut the duo off.

"MY WEDDING BAND!" They heard from a voice that was surprisingly not Karen.

They turned to look at a civilian mother with simple grey robes and regular sandals. Marmora noticed what looked like a lake next to her and put two and two together.

"Stay here." Marmora said before he removed his mask and gloves before grabbing his rebreather.

"Marmora, are you…?" Sakura asked before he handed his jacket to her and kicked off his sandals.

"I'd be heavier without it and I'm going to get her wedding band. I get hurt, you can just make fun of how stupid I am while you help me, right?" Marmora asked before running over.

Sakura blinked as Marmora vanished under the water, she ran over with Marmora's clothing before setting it down.

**(With Marmora)**

Marmora noticed that the water was a lot deeper than he thought it was. He would have put on his rebreather right away but his training allowed him to hold his breath for a bit.

He noticed the gleam of the wedding band, small as it was. He began to swim down while making sure he could see. He gulped down as much air while he continued to swim down.

Amegakure was good at training assassins, they trained their Shinobi to be good at aquatic assaults, he waited till his lungs began to burn before he put the rebreather on his mouth.

He made it to the bottom of the lake and grabbed the band before he started to ascend. He coughed a few times before he gasped once or twice.

He surfaced before he pulled off the rebreather and gasped.

"I GOT IT!" He yelled while he swam over towards the edge of the lake.

"THANK YOU!" She screamed before she grabbed the band and scurried off. Marmora hauled himself out of the water, coughing a bit, his rebreather didn't entirely rejuvenate his burning lungs.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE DROWNED!" Sakura yelled while she stomped over before Marmora's breathing went from a little labored to being well enough to talk.

"I told you that you'd be mad, I should have made a bet." Marmora said before Sakura flicked him on the head and clonked him on the head while she pulled off a glove to start helping his lungs heal.

Sasuke and Karin watched the duo while Sakura's frown turned to a smile while Marmora laughed.

"I'm going to kill you the next time you do something that stupid." Sakura murmured, Marmora slipped on his shirt and then mask and gloves.

"I am so cold. I swear to the Kage, that was stupid." Marmora muttered before Sasuke and Karin walked over to them.

Sakura still glared at Sasuke but kept her attention on Marmora who cracked his neck and then stood up.

"Well… That was fun." Marmora muttered, he chuckled with amusement before Sakura rolled her eyes and helped Marmora to his feet.

"Your clothes are going to be wet for a while." Sakura said, Marmora shook his head and turned to look at her with amusement.

"They train Shinobi from Amegakure to be skilled at underwater combat alongside things like that. My clothes should shed water soon. I'm not good at Jutsu usage yet, but I do understand Amegakure clothing sheds water, Sakura… You're not a very good assassin if you always have heavy clothing and all that." Marmora muttered, Sakura nodded while both turned their attention to Sasuke and Karin.

"Ok… So, do you guys plan on not telling us or did you bring us out here to kill some of Danuja's men and go diving?" Marmora asked before Sasuke turned to Karin.

"Karin… Wished for you to help act as a midwife." Sasuke said, Sakura's eye twitched before Marmora looked at Sasuke.

"You don't have anyone else to ask for that?" Marmora asked, now unsure why they wanted Sakura for something that anyone could do.

"No." Sasuke said, Marmora turned to Sakura who sighed and then nodded.

"When are you expecting?" Sakura asked, she had an entire hospital back in Konoha that could have helped with that… But no, Sasuke had to pick a town when she had no resources and didn't have access to any of those tools.

"Within a week or so." Karin said, Sakura took a deep breath and then reared back her arm.

Marmora grabbed her arm before she could clock Karin. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't mean to be rude, but if we are going to stay here, I think we should have someplace to sleep." Marmora said, his arm made an audible cracking noise while he tried to stop Sakura from murdering the woman who had married the former love of her life.

"Hmm…" Sasuke said while he and Karin departed, Marmora arm twisted and then there was a crunch.

"Marmora?" Sakura asked, as if she had come out of a trance, Marmora looked at his arm.

Then he screamed in pain when he realized trying to hold back Sakura had broken or fractured the same arm she just dislocated.

"Ow…." Marmora whimpered in pain, Sakura blinked and then went to work on fixing it while he clutched his arm.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura yelled, Marmora hummed and said nothing while he looked around and said nothing.

Neither noticed the being watching them from the distance, it held a body in its hand and the robes of an organization that everyone in Fire Country knew.

"I should have known better then then to end up hiring criminals…. Oh well, my plan will continue on… It just will have to deal with them… Hmm, perhaps the one I took from Danuja's little group." The figure said before he dropped the body and turned and walked away.

The body of Danuja Eguchi dropped into the water, Yousuke was the only remnant of his empire left.

The man never once knew he was a pawn, a pathetic little pawn.

**(With Sakura and Marmora)**

Marmora continued to cradle his arm while Sakura fashioned a sling out of a cheap but clean tarp and a few pieces of rope.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said, Marmora gestured with his left hand, the one broken, his right, didn't move much.

"It's fine, my arm will heal in a few hours or so hopefully. I doubt you did that much damage… It still hurts a hell of a lot more than it looks." Marmora said, he looked at his arm and then started walking with Sakura.

"You hate Karin. You were about to choke slam her all the way to the other side of the planet." He said, Sakura sighed, Marmora smiled.

"Hey, Sakura?" Marmora asked, Sakura turned to her before he reached towards her face.

He tugged at the corner of her lips; it made her look like she smiled as he pulled his pinkie back.

"You should smile more, it's nice… And it's funny seeing you get so huffy when you're not as proper as you think… And there's nothing wrong with that." Marmora said, Sakura blushed and looked at the ground muttering something about Marmora was an idiot.

"You try that again; I'll break your other arm." Sakura said, she still had a smile on her face.

"Yeah… But you have to heal that arm then as well and help me since I can't help myself at the moment… I'm not a genius like you, but I know the oath…" Marmora said, Sakura blushed and growled with amusement.

"You are SO lucky I don't punch you." Sakura said while she and Marmora walked, Marmora chuckled, he smiled.

"Yes, but you like my company too much to do that." He stated, Sakura sighed.

"You're an idiot, you're lucky I'm teaching you how to do Charka Control." She said, Marmora chuckled, he looked around.

"You're still smiling after you wanted to piledrive Sasuke. I do want to point out that I'm getting some odd vibes around here." He said, Sakura sighed and went to speak.

"I don't mean like… Well, you know. I mean something else, something evil. I know Sound, but I'm just getting some bad vibes around something like when we were with Sasuke and Karin. I know it isn't them." He stated before he started trying to focus Charka into his other arm.

Sakura was about to say something before a blade of water formed on it before it was able to harden slightly for a few seconds.

"I've been able to get Sea Sword Skewer to work a little bit better, I've also gotten 1 move that I'm planning on being my trump card… But I still need more training before I get ready for anything like that… Did you think I've been slacking off?" He asked.

Sakura went to ask before there was a crack of thunder overhead before it started to rain.

"I didn't think it was going to rain today…" She said, Marmora reached out his good hand towards the rain. Sakura continued healing Marmora's arm.

"Hmm, its rained around me at certain times after I've trained a lot at the most random times." Marmora said before he turned to Sakura.

"I was born in the rain from what I've heard, most people in Amegakure don't like rain, it's interesting, we live in a village where it rains all the time." He said while they started walking through the rain. Marmora could smell perfume from Karin, enough to follow her to her home where he was sure he and Sakura were supposed to meet them out.

Marmora wasn't good at a few things, he sucked at healing himself and others besides basic medical treatment. He had a teammate: Moth, who served as the medic.

He wasn't good at things like keeping secrets if he had to, he couldn't lie to his friends.

He sucked at things like Genjutsu, he could be caught in one and have no idea how to escape. He also wasn't much good on his own in a fight at the moment, he always relied on someone else for a tough enemy unless he could kill them right away.

He also knew he was cocky, he liked to joke. He was unskilled, something he guessed Dagger wanted like he thought, he wanted someone he could mold and keep under control.

He was glad he could at least admit that to himself, he turned to Sakura who took off the makeshift sling for his arm.

"You should be able to use your arm, just don't strain it." Sakura said, Marmora flexed his arm and groaned.

"I think my arm is a bit too sore to end up doing much." Marmora stated while they kept walking into the rain and towards Sasuke's house.

"I didn't expect you'd end up diving into the water like that." Sakura said, Marmora shook his head with amusement, both rounded a corner and they started the final trek to Sasuke's home.

"She lost her wedding band. You think I'd let her lose something like that? Sakura, you can't end up getting another one. You only get one." He stated before knocking on the door.

Sasuke opened it, Marmora let Sakura in first before he walked in. He looked around while he sighed and cracked his back and arms.

"I didn't think you'd pick Sound to live in." Marmora stated, he and Sakura kicked off their shoes. Sakura had brought both a few pairs of night clothes and her civilian clothes as well.

Marmora had brought night clothes. He supposed he'd end up being clothes from the village store. He rubbed his eyes and hummed.

"I don't mean to be rude; do you have any guest rooms for us to stay in? I'm no medical expert, but I don't think your baby is coming anytime soon." Marmora asked, he had to duck into the main room while Sakura stood behind him.

"We…. Do not have any guest rooms at the moment." Karin stated, Sakura and Marmora blinked, Marmora raised an eyebrow and then turned towards Sakura.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say that you have no other rooms for us to stay in?" Marmora asked, it was one of the few times Sakura had heard his tone clipped, ragged, it sounded like he was still trying to think.

"We have one other room… But that's mostly a room used for storage; we have one extra bed." Karin said, Marmora moved his mask to the side and went to speak.

Sakura walked next to him before the duo shared a look, both were silent. They had no words at all that could explain their situation.

They both knew the implications of the situation. They had 4 options more or less.

They go and buy sleeping bags and then find somewhere in the house to sleep, something that would probably hurt their backs and necks and wouldn't allow them much sleep.

They could go and try to find a hotel and come off as rude in front of Sasuke and Karin. They'd also have to spend a pretty penny to sleep in the hotel for a week and find one. Marmora doubted the town had one.

One sleeps in the bed and the other somewhere else, something he doubted Karin and Sasuke would allow judging by how new the furniture looked.

They discard their pride, any manners of civility or such and share the bed. Marmora could already feel his cheeks flush as did Sakura.

"I… That will do, thank you." Sakura said, Marmora said nothing at the moment. Marmora hummed before he slowly followed Sakura with their items into the room.

"I… do not have a response to that." Marmora said, he was still trying to figure out a response to the words. He had no real words still; he didn't know what to think.

"I don't think I should have come." Marmora said, Sakura turned to him.

"I'm glad you've come… We're Shinobi, we can share a bed without it being awkward, can't we?" She asked, Marmora hummed slightly.

"It isn't the bed that bothers me, it's how it looks and such… It's you that worries me… How you'd feel about it." Marmora said, Sakura blushed but said nothing.

"If you're ok with it… I'll manage." Marmora said before he set his pack down.

They had nothing else to say, they had no idea what the coming days would bring.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that yes, Sasuke ended up with Karin, she and Sasuke are prominent members of the story. Shin will be the main villain of the story. I want to apologize for killing off Danuja, but I wanted to introduce Shin some way. Next chapter will be on Friday or so and will show Marmora, Sakura, Sasuke and Karin talking and Marmora and Sakura bonding and training along with Shin's plan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	22. Shin's shadow

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 4000-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Village of Sound.)**

Marmora and Sakura felt awkward kicking off their shoes and pulling off their gloves before they got into bed.

"I can still sleep on the floor; I've slept on worse things like dirt." Marmora said. He already realized that he'd have to snuggle up to Sakura, the single blanket wasn't enough to keep out the cold air which came through the poorly covered window.

"No, that would be rude…" She stated, Marmora sighed and turned to look at the shivering Haruno.

"This is already weird; you think I'd like to be stepping on that line?" He asked, Sakura frowned.

"Marmora?" She asked, Marmora could see her green eyes boring into his ocean blue ones.

"Yeah?" Marmora asked, he felt… Bad whenever Sakura was sad and he had a very faint idea why.

"Do you like me?" Sakura asked while Marmora blinked, he had no idea how to respond.

"How…. How do you mean? You mean like a friend? I do, your nice, your smart… You're asking if I mean romantically while we're literally sleeping in your former crush's guest room…" Marmora said, Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I… Like you a little that way. You try to act all prim and proper but you're not afraid to speak up for yourself. You kick everyone's ass yet from what I've heard, you tried to make yourself sound bad… You're not, your super smart, you're as good a doctor as your teacher if not more, you got super muscles. Sakura, I think anyone who passes you over because they don't like how you like is a bigger idiot then me when I tried to take you on with no Jutsu." He said, Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't really have a clue what to say." Marmora said, he came up with the idea after this.

"Sakura?" He asked, she looked at him.

" We haven't really been around each other while we were friends… Are friends, how about we go on another date or whatever that outing was back in Konoha and say we're unofficially dating?" Marmora asked, Sakura hummed.

"Only if you promise to let me mentor you with being a Hunter Nin. I don't want to start a relationship if… This works, then have my idiot boyfriend not listen and get sent back to Konoha in a casket." She said, Marmora hummed.

"You're never going to let the last training go… I won't do anything stupid… Unless we are training, the only way I'm going to counter your strength is by doing something that you don't expect." Marmora said, Sakura sighed.

The duo slowly went to sleep unaware of the small creature spying on them before it went to report to its master.

**(Next morning, 9:00)**

Marmora flipped to the side to dodge another boulder being thrown by Sakura.

"You know, I don't feel bad about trying to use Jutsu when it comes to the fight." Marmora said, he tried Sea Sword Skewer and lunged at Sakura.

She dodged it, but her dodge allowed her to land a kick on her. His physical strength was growing day by day.

"You know, if you aren't going to easy on me, I won't go easy on you." Sakura said, she kicked Marmora back who slid into the knee-deep water.

Sakura went to lunge at Marmora before Marmora thought of something.

"AQUA SALVO!" He said, his giant water bombs were fed by the water, every glob of water forced Sakura backward.

"Sakura, never fight a water ninja on their own element." He said while he climbed out of the water before looking at Sakura.

Sakura lunged forward; her fist cloaked in Charka. Marmora rushed at her.

He already knew he couldn't match Sakura head on, even without her seal, one of her Charka enhanced punches would take too much out of him.

He slid under her and felt all the power from her fist. Sakura flew over his head before he grabbed her other arm.

Sakura, who went to twist around in midair, blinked while Marmora tossed her into the water, twisting around to use her momentum and his to throw her further.

Sakura slammed into the water, Marmora walked over, dusting off his hands.

"Like I said, never fight a water ninja when they have a source of water nearby." He said, he walked over to go and get a soaked Sakura out of the water.

He reached her hand towards her and smirked while Sakura slowly blinked and reached out towards him.

Then she smirked and grasped his hand, Marmora went to speak up. He blinked in shock.

Before he managed to get a single word out, Sakura pulled him into the water as well, Marmora vanished into the water. He popped out from under the water.

Sakura giggled with glee while Marmora looked at the laughing Haruno and rolled his eyes.

"I freaking hate you." Marmora said before he started laughing himself, both of the soaked Shinobi climbed out of the water while they looked around.

"Ok, I think I'm getting better, that was 3 moves that I was able to get out before fatigue and pain caught up to me." Marmora said while both began to walk towards the rest of the village.

Marmora looked at the water while he patted the area where he normally carried his Ryo.

"You know something I like water? I like how it's so beautiful and peaceful but it can turn out to be deadly and lethal at other times." He stated while Sakura hummed and started to wring the water out of her shirt.

"Well, it's certainly pretty… Do you know that we fought 2 water ninjas?" Sakura asked, Marmora held up his hand before shaking it back and forth.

"I know bits and pieces, Sakura. I can't get the full story by just talking to people. I know about most of the Shinobi war, something that big isn't going to go unnoticed." Marmora said, he and Sakura passed into the city before going to Sasuke's home.

Marmora wanted to get new clothes and he would probably go shopping tomorrow. He knocked on the door before Karin let them inside.

"Why are both of you wet?" She asked while Marmora walked past her, his shirt drying as his clothing was still able to shrug off water. He knew Karin was starting to think something.

"Me and Sakura went out to train, I'm trying to make sure I can use my combat Jutsu… The only Jutsu that I have to be fair." He said before Sakura went into her room while looking for her civilian clothes.

He hummed while he walked back into the living room where Sasuke sat.

Marmora sat next to the Uchiha and folded his hands under his chin. Sasuke slowly looked at him.

"I would like to ask what made you wish to move to Sound. I've gotten a few different stories as a teen. I actually, have heard hundreds of thousands of stories." He stated before he hummed, Sasuke looked up from the paper he was writing to look at him.

"Hmm… I've been here after I left the Leaf years ago and ended up deciding to come here to keep an eye on Orochimaru." Marmora heard, Sasuke held up his hand before Marmora could speak.

"I miss Konoha, yes… But the only real people who want me there is Naruto… And Sakura." Sasuke said, Marmora hummed, unaware that Sakura and Karin were watching from the doorway.

"You don't think anyone wants you there, that there's nothing back there for you. You want to make amends and they don't deserve to be reminded of you; I'm guessing?" Marmora asked, Sasuke said nothing, but his frown told him that Marmora was hitting close to the money.

"I don't hate you if you think I do, I've spent my entire life living from one suitcase of Ryo to the next. I have also taken lives that start wars. I've done a lot of bad; I can't change anything you did in the future. I don't have the ability to do that or the strength to stop you if you could." Marmora said before he got up and went to walk away.

"Sakura didn't tell you what happened, did she?" He asked, Marmora turned to look at him.

"I know your past; a lot of people know what happened to the Uchiha clan. I know you worked for Tobi, I've heard other assassins and mercs try to kill him and die. I hate your betrayal, your path of destruction and such. I think most people are disgusted by that." Marmora said before he walked to the doorway.

"You still did things that made sense, your brother slaughtered your family if I heard right. I would want payback on that person, I don't know the entire story, that's up to you. I also know Danzo was a worthless war bastard who cared only about himself. I care about my village, my parents are pathetic and I feel nothing for the people who give birth to me, then cast me out because of their own hate and such. You killed Danzo, and he needed to die." Marmora stated before he walked out of the room while he cracked his neck.

He passed Karin and smiled. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned to look at Sasuke.

"I'm glad you are both happy together. I'm going to train and make sure that I can fight off more or less. I'm never going to be able to use Charka in battle if my body isn't able to handle Charka." He said and walked outside.

Sakura, who had changed to her civilian clothes, followed. She knew Marmora would push himself to get as much training possible.

**(Orochimaru's Eastern Hideout)**

Orochimaru had dozens of hideouts, being a mad scientist and former warlord, he was someone who always tried to keep ahead of his enemies.

Shin walked back and forth; he had taken over whatever was left from the syndicate. He had such an easy time poisoning Danuja and then killing him when the man went to him for the antidote.

He always chose the same tea. He was such a fool.

"The Uchiha legacy deserves better then to live in a worthless era of peace…." Shin said, walking through a row of his 'sons', he had also kept a fair number of Danuja's men. He could easily kill them, but you couldn't fight a war without soldiers.

"Find the mercenary and bring him here. I know your incapable of subduing or killing the Uchiha, his former teammate and the descendent of the Uzumaki. Your become… 'Replacements', if your incapable of that." Shin said while he walked through his soldiers.

"You have wasted enough time, go…" He ordered before Yousuke and the remainder of Danuja's men… Along with 2 of his sons left the compound.

He wanted to murder Sasuke, for he had taken Itachi from this world. He would die for that, he would start another war, he knew that. He also knew that there would be a lot more resistance to his plans.

The Uchiha would be reborn through him. He would plunge the war back into the natural state of war, it would be glorious.

**(With Sakura and Marmora)**

Marmora picked at the meat on his plate before putting a piece of meat into sauce and then eating it.

"So… does Naruto know that your moving out of Konoha? I would suspect he isn't happy with things considering the fact that he…" Sakura said, she sighed and rubbed at her temples.

She stopped loving Sasuke romantically years ago, she just hadn't been able to convince herself till after the war.

The man had no emotion, no love, no remorse, no compassion. He had come at her ready to spill her guts all over the floor and like a blind fool, she believed he loved her.

She was happy Karin had found love with Sasuke, if a little. She continued to look at Marmora, their discussion fresh in her mind.

"He ripped my arm off. We settled that years ago. I am allowed to live in Konoha as long as I make several appearances in Konoha." He said, Marmora hummed.

"You know for someone who doesn't like to joke a lot, the way you were able to say that was funny." Marmora said, Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his face while he continued to eat.

"You know, I still have to wonder what's going to happen with Danuja. He's never been in an actual fight before, but he was able to take advantage of the fallout of the war for Amegakure. I have no idea why he'd put you in the line of fire. I'm actually curious why he'd send his entire syndicate after me. Dagger is the one who took loans from him and Dagger never leaves Amegakure unless it's for a mission." Marmora stated, he brushed off his coat and turned to look at Karin.

"Pain was somewhat connected to the Akatsuki, wasn't he?" Karin asked, Marmora hummed and nodded.

"Yes, I believe he founded it. Danuja took a deep interest in the Akatsuki when they were founded. I really don't want to know what runs through that man's head considering the fact that a ninja terrorist organization caught his interest." He said, he slammed a hand down on the table. He flinched after that and looked around at the others of the table.

"I just forgot the fact that I was going to train and then I never did. I'm going to go and do that, thank you for the food, Ms. Uchiha." He said before he slid his chair out, stood up before he walked out the door.

Sakura turned to Karin who hummed and then finished up her food.

"I thought you went with him before?" Karin asked, Sakura shook her head.

Sasuke always described Karin as a very temperamental person. She could be nice and caring some times and then rude and cold other times. She seemed to have mellowed out after the war.

She still wanted to know how her friend loved Sasuke after he ran her through with a Chidori.

"I went to get him to stop him from leaving before we could eat. Marmora is very capable of dealing with himself." She said, Karin watched Sasuke leave the room. He always went to go and talk to Orochimaru when he was out of the house. He would get groceries and such then he'd come back to the house.

Karin waited till she heard the door close before she turned to Sakura.

"You like Marmora like you did Sasuke, don't you?" She asked, Sakura turned to her with a slack jawed look.

"I… That's none of your damn busi…" Sakura started to say before she got cut off.

"Cut the crap, Sakura. I can see it all over you. I don't know much about Marmora, hell, I don't even know how and when he got to Konoha. You like him." She said, she cleared her throat and sat down.

"You smile at every single time he does something stupid and cracks lame jokes. You enjoy sparing with him, you clearly take it easy. I know what you could do, Sasuke told me. You and him are always together, I doubt you both spend much time apart. Sasuke talked to your friend Ino, she said you guys are nearly inseparable. I honestly think the only reason you both don't sleep in the same bed is because he's too polite to step on that boundary." Karin said, Sakura's jaw dropped and Karin smiled.

"You're the only Kunoichi that isn't married among the war Shinobi. I don't think that's a bad thing, we don't all have to be married to be successful. You still need to stop lying, Haruno. You like Marmora, a few days, a few weeks… You like him because he's nice and caring and you enjoy his stupid moments because he jokes about it with you." He said, Sakura looked to the side.

"So, what if I like the idiot? Marmora's been helping me out ever since he became my roommate. He's made food, he's gotten the house a plant, he helps with the dishes." Sakura said, Karin smiled.

"So, he's like a husband without being a husband… Sakura, just ask the idiot out. He's not very shy like the Hokage's wife, but the guy is only going to ask you out like he did last night if you pressure him." She stated, Karin said with a smirk before she went to handle the chores before Sasuke came home to help her.

"We don't have very thick walls, Sakura. I should remind you we just got this home a few months and all of that." She stated before she walked out of the room.

**(With Marmora)**

Marmora had no idea people were watching him, he kicked a target with enough force to splinter it in half.

He flipped backwards and then threw a trio of Kunai at a pair of targets, 2 hit off target, 1 didn't.

He sighed before he heard something behind him and turned around in time to dodge a kick.

"Yousuke…" He muttered while he looked at the man who had vanished into the trees around the clearing.

He felt a Kunai graze his cheek and groaned in pain before he managed to stop another kick which sent him flying to the side.

He muttered a curse before he stopped a punch aimed at his face and then kicked the man to the ground.

"You're going to need a hell of a lot more then this to kill me!" He yelled before another Kunai ripped through his arm and knocked a portion of his jacket off him and to the ground. He fell to the ground before Yousuke and his men surrounded him.

"Water Release, Aqua Salvo!" He yelled, he spat a giant bomb of water, knocking 3 of the thugs into the stream, unmoving.

He caught another Kunai tossed at him and then stabbed another thug in the chest before throwing it into the head of another thug.

He collapsed while he heard the sound of footsteps around him, he was outnumbered and he hadn't the ability to fight off a small army of thugs.

"Bring him to the Uchiha… He'd gut us with those freak sons of his if we don't… I can't believe he tricked the boss to end up killing before he took over his empire." He heard before he felt himself being dragged away.

He felt something fall out of his pouch. His headband, which was crushed into the ground. Marmora couldn't feel his body. He tried to fight back, but the men who were dragging him only tightened around his arms.

He groaned before he felt himself slowly start to lose consciousness. His head slumped to the ground, too exhausted to keep himself awake anymore.

**(With Sakura, Karin and Sasuke)**

Sakura sighed before she noticed that it was starting to get late. Marmora was stubborn, but she was sure that Marmora wasn't stupid enough to train until it was dark.

"I swear to god if he's still there…" Sakura muttered before she opened the door and closed it.

She frowned; Karin's words were still fresh in her head while she walked towards the training ground.

"Stupid Karin, making me question my relationship status… So, what if I'm the only Kunoichi who hasn't been married? I've been exploring, wondering what to do… I shouldn't have to marry to…" She said before she tripped over something and fell into the knee-deep water of the clearing.

She looked around before she noticed something, she had fallen on a body.

She went to scream before she noticed there was another body. She saw that parts of the ground were upheaved, she traced over the ground.

"This looks like a crater from an Aqua Salvo… And those are Danuja's thugs…" Sakura muttered, she worried, she began to look around.

Had Marmora…? She was about to rush home before she noticed something crunch under her shoe.

She bent down and looked at an Amegakure headband. She clenched her fist.

"Marmora…." She said, she went to scream and instead collapsed into the dirt.

She didn't care about the dirt and mud. She had trusted Marmora to look after himself, Danuja had his men ambush Marmora who took down a few of them before he ended up being captured.

"Marmora… I'm sorry." She whispered to herself. She should have been here; she would have been able to….

No, she didn't have an excuse for that, she shouldn't have been so stupid as to let Marmora go off alone. She needed to find him. Danuja still wanted him alive, he wouldn't kill the man if he could still use him and make an example out of him.

"Karin… She can track Marmora's Charka. I'll bring back his headband and then we're go after him…. Ugh, I can't do it tonight, I try it and I'll be too tired…" Sakura said, she looked at the headband and traced her finger over the symbol.

She would get her friend back, she had to. Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she didn't.

She turned and rushed back towards Sasuke's house. She needed to start making a plan of attack once she found out where he was.

She hopped Marmora was stubborn enough to hold out. She would break him out by tomorrow, they wouldn't be able to get very far by night.

**(With Marmora)**

Marmora groaned and opened his eyes; his jacket had been discarded along with his gloves and shoes. He tried to shield his eyes and realized he was trapped.

"Comfortable?" He heard and went to form a Sea Sword which he could fail around, he was bound to break something that would drop him out of the contraption.

"I don't know, you have the balls to let me out of this and we're see who's 'comfortable.'" He muttered, he continued to struggle. He could tell that he was underground, the moonlight peeked through a few areas down on him.

"I honestly would… If you weren't bait for your friends to be lured here before their deaths… Besides that, annoying little bas…." He heard before he rolled his eyes.

"You're not Danuja. I know the jackass. He would be stabbing Kunai into my side while deciding how to serve me up on a roast…" He muttered; he had no real idea where he was… But he'd be damned if he died here.

There was noise in the distance before a figure walked up to him. Marmora would have gagged if he could.

The… Thing in front of him, looked like a corpse with very familiar eyes on his head, one eye was forced open and the Sharingan looked sickly.

He looked like an undead monster before he spoke.

"I am Shin. I am the true ruler of the Uchiha clan. I must say, I'm sorry I had to involve you within this… But when I heard of Danuja wanting to send a spy to see if you were in town to be recruited… I had to redo my plans." He said before he tightened his hand into a fist and punched Marmora hard enough to draw blood before he forced him to look at the undead creature.

"I hate having to do that to my plans…" He hissed.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! This is my longest chapter for the story…. Chapters after this will be mostly 2000-3000 or so words. Next chapter will be on Tuesday or so and will show Sakura telling Sasuke about Marmora's fate, Marmora talking with Shin, and then Sakura, Sasuke and Karin coming to rescue him, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	23. Shin's siege

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Village of Sound.)**

Marmora was awakened by another punch. He turned his bruised face towards Shin before one of the man's 'clones' stepped backwards. He cracked his neck before he looked at the man.

"What's the matter, you get sick of talking with your son?" He asked, he felt blood on his lips before Shin stepped in front of him.

"You know, I got very lucky with manipulating your enemy to bring you here… You have no idea how many channels I had to get you here." Shin said, Marmora pursed his lips.

"I'm just some nameless soldier, you brought me here for what? You want Sasuke dead but you don't have the guts to get your own hands dirty." He said, another slap, he spat blood to the ground.

"I will snap his worthless throat like a twig! Hmm. You seem to think you are worthless. You are a lot more then you appear, these eyes do not lie. You can pretend to be something you aren't; you might not have the powers of the Hokage… Or the eyes and abilities of that imposter… But you are something similar." He said before he turned to the rest of his men.

"Prepare for their arrival. They will be here soon; the imposter is married to a tracker… Leave Sasuke to me." He ordered and the thugs, soldiers and clones left.

"The Akatsuki will be reborn anew." He stated before Marmora chuckled.

"I pegged you wrong, you're not ugly like I thought, your just insane if you think your stronger then Sasuke and Sakura combined." He said before Shin left.

Marmora hung from the chains and looked at his bloodied chest. He started twisting his hands.

He just needed to break the shackles and he would go after Shin.

**(10:30AM, with Sasuke, Karin and Sakura)**

Karin used her Mind's Eye of the Kagura and hummed, Karin turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura hadn't changed into her ninja clothes, she didn't care, she didn't want to waste a second.

"I can sense Marmora, he's a few miles outside of the town… It's in one of Orochimaru's old hideouts." She stated, Sakura crossed her arms.

"Hmm…" Sasuke hummed, Sakura turned to look at them.

"We need to go and get him! Danuja could be torturing him to death!" Sakura yelled before Sasuke shook his head.

"We need a plan. Danuja wouldn't kill him if he wants something from him, he'd keep him alive… " He stated before he turned and then he turned in time to notice something.

He blocked a kick that sent him backwards before the being flipped backwards.

"I shouldn't have expected an easy fight… good." He heard and then saw the figure.

It had pale skin, no hair, no teeth. He saw that he… If it could be called a he, had no right arm at the bicep. He had 2 Sharingan eyes, 3 on his head, he could see more through his eye… 2 on his shoulder, one on his pectoral muscles, 1 on each of his triceps, 5 on his left arm and 1 on his left hand.

He recognized where he had seen the man before. He had seen that arm on Danzo before…

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, slightly caught off guard by the appearance of so many Sharingan eyes.

"I am the one who will dispose of your corpse and return this world to its natural order of warfare. I believe you would know me as the man who took your friend…" Sasuke heard, Sakura ground her fist into her palm.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED MARMORA!?" Sakura yelled; the man chuckled with amusement.

"Yes, I am the one who masterminded the capture of Marmora Aito, he is such an interesting test subject… You may call me Shin Uchiha." He said before he rushed at Sasuke.

Sakura rushed forward, looking to crush the man under her fist. Shin leapt to the side before her fist crushed the ground near him.

Sasuke pursued the man while Sakura went to chase after him. Sakura turned and saw something behind him.

A much smaller version of Shin? 2 of them, they retreated back, Sakura rushed after them. She knew they would lead her to Marmora. She risked one glare toward Sasuke, he was already fully engaging Shin, a Chidori in his hand.

He would be fine; she would help him if he could. She turned to the… Sons? She saw one of Danuja's elite soldiers rush at her.

She quickly dodged his sword slash before she kicked the man into the air. She continued to pursue the sons; she would get Marmora back.

**(With Marmora)**

Marmora looked at the 2 clones and Yousuke standing in front of him. He hummed and then looked to the side.

"So, how did Danuja's own bodyguard and enforcer doing working for what I can only assume is a walking science experiment." He asked, he looked at the man who huffed with annoyance.

Yousuke hid himself under and a metal mask, he had the symbol of the Akatsuki on the forehead of his mask and wore metallic black and grey samurai like armor. He had never seen the man wear anything but armor.

"The boss got soft after the war; he was willing to try to branch out to include more groups… We've never been one to accept help…" Yousuke said, Marmora chuckled with amusement.

"You should know you're not going to get away with this…. You think you have the guts to fight Sakura or Sasuke?" He asked, Yousuke said nothing and left.

Marmora looked at the clones but said nothing, Shin clearly had much bigger plans then just Sasuke.

He couldn't allow him to do something that put the entire world at risk, he wouldn't allow it…

Still, he was too injured and tried to try and fight his way out of the compound alone. he looked at the clones and wondered about his options.

He also wondered what happened with Sakura and the others. He hoped they were alright.

**(With Sasuke and Karin)**

Sasuke wanted to be mad at Sakura for running off, but he knew that she was having just as much of a hard time as him.

He saw her slid back from a kick before he was forced to dodge Shin uprooting part of the tree and throwing it at him.

He blinked before he rushed forward, Shin caught his blade but blood oozed from the sword.

"I heard stories about you when I was still being grown in a vat… I was supposed to be your replacement if something happened to you… But then you ended up betraying Orochimaru and I was left in the shadows." He muttered before he balanced on the remains of the tree.

"Your another of Orochimaru's experiments?" Sasuke asked, Shin said nothing before he jumped at Sasuke.

He knocked the tree towards Sasuke who rushed forward with a Chidori in his hand.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura turned and kicked one of the sons back while the other continued to barrage her with punches and kicks.

She was interrupted by a flaming Shin being tossed to the ground by a fireball from Sasuke.

He brushed off the flames and then he went to rush back into the fight.

"THIS IS FOR MARMORA, YOU BASTARD!" Sakura yelled while cloaking her fist in Charka. Shin turned, he didn't see it coming, too absorbed in killing his hated enemy.

Shin went to block it before her fist slammed him backwards, she felt something break inside of the Uchiha wannabe which threw him into a tree.

Shin screamed as he felt that his ribs and possibly 1 or 2 of his organs was crushed by the hit. He looked at Sakura who advanced on him, murder in her green eyes before he touched the tree again, leaving a symbol on it.

"I see I underestimated you… Well, I suppose if you want to see your friend." He said before he turned and launched the tree which split into shards at Sasuke and Karin.

He grabbed Sakura while Sasuke rushed at him with a Chidori. He pushed her out of the way before one of his clones leapt off his shoulder.

Sasuke's Chidori pierced through the clone, Shin grabbed Sakura as his other clone reached them along with the 2 elite soldiers. Shin looked at the injured man with disgust.

"We will meet again, Sasuke…." He hissed before he activated his Sharingan and teleported his troops and Sakura away.

Sasuke looked at Karin who started tracking both Marmora and Sakura. Shin had entirely overlooked her, probably not expecting her to contribute anything.

She would gladly punch him in the face before she helped save Marmora and Sakura.

**(With Sakura)**

Marmora didn't say a single thing after his talk with Yousuke, he heard the sounds of scuffling and chuckled.

"What's the matter, your little science experiments having an argument with dad?" He asked, he got a kick to the ribs before he heard a voice over a speaker.

"Yousuke, come here. We have a new guest…. The Uchiha will arrive within a few hours… I'm going for surgery." He stated before he cut off the speaker.

Marmora frowned before Yosuke and his clone guards left. He looked at the ceiling and then started focusing on building enough Charka to summon a sea sword.

'I have to get out of here… That walking science project is going to wage war on the entire world if I don't stop him… I need to just get an arm free…' Marmora muttered; he knew he couldn't move his wrists much.

All he would need though is a single cut to his chains. He chuckled under his breath.

He seemed he would be getting his Charka Control training this week.

**(With Sakura and Shin)**

Sakura was thrown in a cell with a reinforced cell, one that Orochimaru had wanted to store Tsunade in if he had ever captured his comrade.

"She is a lot stronger than I thought she'd be…. Keep her under heavy guard. I wish to see why Marmora's Charka is so unique…" Shin ordered before he left to the surgery he planned. He would be dead within a few hours if his injuries got worse.

"Ugh…." Sakura groaned; she had been hit on the back of the head by the clones when she arrived and then Shin knocked her out with a punch to the chest.

She shook her head and looked around before she cocked her head and looked at her cuffs.

She had also been secured to the wall by Earth Style cuffs. She saw that Shin hadn't taken chances with her.

She guessed this was where Marmora was, she ended up trying to tug her hands free.

Shin should know about her mark, but he seemed to be preoccupied. She cracked her neck and slowly starting to pull her hands free.

He gave her 2 layers of security? He should have given her more, every single enemy she had been around underestimated. She had been around people who saw her as nothing more as a joke.

She wondered how Marmora was doing, he couldn't be far from her. He was probably being an experiment before Shin would dispose of him.

"Marmora… Hang on…" Sakura said before she activated her seal.

She slowly began to crack the earth; she would be free. She would stop Shin… And she would find Marmora.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry if this arc is being a bit rushed. I'm trying to build up to something… Also, Marmora isn't going to be as strong as Sasuke or Naruto, but he does have strong powers your see next chapter. next chapter will be on Tuesday or so and will show Sakura looking for Marmora and a fight with Shin along with Sasuke and Karin fighting to them. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	24. Soldier of the snow

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 2500-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Shin's hideout.)**

Sakura continued to crack the ground, whoever put the earth cuffs on her had put a good job. He still didn't have the ability to keep her stuck to the ground.

"I'm coming, Marmora." She stated before watching more cracks form in the cuffs.

**(With Marmora)**

Marmora managed to form a Sea Sword, a small one. He started sawing the cuffs on his arms. He continued thinking about what Shin had said.

"I'm special? I think that man has his eyes screwed on wrong. I can't have special powers… I can get these damn cuffs off though." He muttered while he continued to cut, small bits of ice began to fall off the blade. He felt blood dribble from his mouth and cuts. He was pushing his body… But he refused to give in.

he was about to sigh before he felt one chain snap and then he grinned as he was able to form another small Sea Sword.

He slashed the other chain snap and he fell to the ground. he looked around, ready to fight and armed with the sea sword wrapped around his arm.

"Ok. You made your move, time for mine." Marmora muttered, he felt exposed… Then again, Shin had said something about experimenting on him.

He couldn't afford to try fighting Shin at the moment. He was hurt, he had to find a way out. He guessed Sasuke and the others were hunting for him, he had heard that Sasuke had been able to pull off the impossible.

"I should get that prisoner free; I get them back; we have an easier chance of getting out with more support. I'm not going to let him torture someone else." He muttered before he snuck out the door.

'I have to keep out of the way of those clones. I can easily take down any number of Danuja's thugs… But as for those clones? I get caught by them; I'll be back to square one.' He thought to himself, he hated not having access to any of his gear and he felt exposed and vulnerable without any shoes or upper body clothing.

"I swear to the Kage if I get out of here, I'm never going to deal with doctors again unless Sakura recommends them." He muttered before he jumped onto a rafter beam.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura continued to strain her arms before she heard more cracks and then one cuff shattered. She sighed and then she looked at the other cuff.

She grinned before she punched her other cuff. She blinked and stood up. She looked at the door and walked to it.

"I wonder if…" She said, turning off her seal to preserve her Charka. She would have to build up more Charka and add to the seal later.

"Shin, you're an idiot if you decided to bring me here and expect to hold us here." Sakura said, she pushed at the bars with all her strength and got no response.

She was well aware that Orochimaru had gone after her teacher. She hummed and decided to not waste time trying to smash down the bars. She would end up making too much noise if she broke the bars anyway and then she'd have to fight her way out.

"I wonder if…" She said before she looked at her hands, she hadn't used it in years. She wondered if it even worked for her still.

She made the summoning signs for Katsuyu, she guessed the bars were reinforced for her… But for acid? She doubted Shin expected Sakura to be gutsy.

She sighed when nothing happened for a few seconds before she saw the smoke for the familiar slug. Sakura smiled from ear to ear.

"Lady Katsuyu!" She said while the slug crashed through the ceiling, she cringed before she quickly dispelled the summon, she didn't want Katsuyu destroying the entire building.

She looked at the destroyed room and sighed, she didn't expect for Katsuyu to be summoned at full size and smash through the entire room. She sighed and prepared to fight.

**(With Sasuke and Karin)**

Sasuke easily fought off the squad of thugs. He saw that 3 of Shin's clones who came after him.

Karin kicked one of the thugs to the ground before Sasuke knocked one of the clones down with a Chidori. He turned to be kicked back by another clone.

They were fast and tough, and he was dealing with slowly increasing soldiers.

They wouldn't be enough, but he assumed that Shin wasn't ready to fight him or wanted to weaken him first.

He sighed and ended up summoning Susanoo in its humanoid form. He swatted the clones aside before preparing to go all out on the clones.

He didn't know much about the clones before and didn't expect to deal with them and Shin at once.

"Why is he sending out everything at once?" Karin asked before she scored another kick which knocked another thug to the ground before she finished him off with a Kunai.

"Because he's stalling for time." He said, he saw the clones retreat before another wave of thugs and an armored figure come out after him.

That was when the earth shook, he allowed the smallest amount of a smirk to grace his face.

**(With Marmora)**

Marmora was knocked to the ground by a falling piece of rubble, he shoved it off his wounded back and sighed before he looked around.

"I command everyone to engage the pretender and his wife… I will deal with our guests… I seem to have given the Uchiha's allies a lot less respect then they deserved." He heard over a loudspeaker before a chain shot out from the wall and pulled him to the ceiling before it wrapped around his wrists. He was pulled into the main chambers, an arena of giant pillars over an endless pool of water with snake statues around it.

"You have to be kidding me…. Damn snake ninja and his trap hideouts…" He muttered before he heard footsteps coming his way.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura searched the main lab and found broken chains. She smiled; Marmora had escaped. She leapt through the rubble and into a room.

She nearly plummeted down before she heard a voice.

"You ruined months of planning in a few weeks." She heard and looked up.

Shin stood with Marmora above him. He looked hurt but was still able to look at her, showing he was still alive.

"Marmora!" She yelled; Marmora chuckled before groaning. He was clearly aware that trying to break free at the moment wasn't a good idea.

"My backers won't be pleased by this... But at the very least, I was able to ascertain that you and your comrade are far more trouble then I thought…" He said, he heard a snap of chains.

He knocked Marmora backwards before he leapt from one pillar to another and landed next to Sakura.

"What took you so long, you guys go out for lunch?" He joked, Sakura slugged him in the arm and frowned when she saw all the bruises on his bare chest and face.

"I'll be fine. I can still fight the rip off science project here who somehow thinks he's superior to Sasuke." He said, Sakura sighed. She didn't have time to heal Marmora and fight off Shin at the same time.

Shin rushed at them, Marmora met him head on and punched at him, he blocked it before Marmora shifted his other hand into a Sea Sword.

He blocked it but groaned from a cut from it before he knocked Marmora to the pillar, Marmora growled and leapt towards another pillar.

Sakura rushed at him next, he was forced to block a punch that knocked him back, he drew a Kunai he had taken from Marmora and turned to counter Marmora.

Marmora blocked the Kunai with his right arm sea sword before he headbutted the man back and onto the pillar.

"You have all those eyes and you're not even using them? you think your superior to Sasuke?" Marmora mocked, he didn't know even half of what Sasuke could do, nobody knew Sasuke but Sasuke himself and his friends.

He did know Shin's eyes were a lot more dangerous then anything Shin could do.

"Hmm…" Shin hummed before facing the duo of Shinobi. He put a handprint on the pillar and then lifted his hand.

"You don't even know what you are, do you? I am well aware that I can't achieve my goals... But your master has hidden a lot from you. You think I'd waste my time with a regular mercenary over 2 of Naruto Uzumaki's teammates?" He asked, he grinned as he sent the fragments at Sakura and turned all of his attention to Marmora.

Sakura rushed through the wreckage, she flipped off a small remains of a pillar before grabbing it.

She tossed it at Shin while Marmora flipped off the man and rushed over the pillar which slammed into Shin.

"WORTHLESS GIRL!" Shin yelled as he roared in pain before he summoned parts of the pillar to his missing stump of an arm.

He slammed Marmora to the ground before kicking him through a pillar and into the water.

"He could easily defeat me if he used that move, he had studied…." He said, Sakura landed on a pillar as Shin vanished into the shadows.

Sakura looked around at him as more of his clones dropped in.

"I had already delayed both of your allies long enough for the rest of my clones to retreat for my next plan… I'll kill both of you and be gone by the time the Uchiha imposter finds me…" He said before he leapt from a pillar at Sakura as did 3 of his clones.

She went to use a substitution Jutsu before one of the Clones grabbed her arm. She slugged him back before another knocked her to the ground.

"No." Marmora said while Shin knocked her to the ground while she managed to graze him.

"I told you… I will not underestimate you again." He said, Marmora's eyes widened as he contemplated the move. He had only tried it a few times.

"No…." He muttered, but his thoughts began to turn back towards the move.

Sakura went to stand before another clone slashed her legs, she hit the ground and knocked them away, Shin had already seen this coming and flipped into the air before slamming her to the ground.

He grabbed her by the neck and molded his stone arm into a spike.

"You will die forgotten, Ms. Haruno… Just like I believe Dagger did… That is his name? I am right, Marmora, yes?" He asked, Sakura went to kick back but her legs hurt at the moment and the pain blinded her.

"NO! ARCTIC ARMOR, SAMURAI OF THE SNOW!" Marmora screamed, making a few hand signals.

Shin dropped Sakura only to feel massive pain as his entire right arm was sliced off at the shoulder and he was slammed into the wall.

Sakura turned to see a sleek but nightmarish being made out of ice, it had spikes jutting from its wrist. She saw claw like fingers clutching at Shin's throat, lightly drawing blood, it had two majestic wings with bits of snow coming off them.

The being turned and Sakura was met with glowing blue eyes and the armor similar to a samurai but with a much spikier and more armored looking helm.

It looked like a very demonic Samurai and it held a katana made out of ice.

"I knew it… You have a spark of the ice dragon Kuraokami Kagu…" He said before he was slammed into the ground and then flung into the water.

Shin, too awestruck, slid alongside the water before his clones rushed towards them.

Sakura pushed her fingers into the earth and pulled up a boulder and threw it at the clones, they moved to dodge it.

Marmora blew through them, a gust of wind parting them before he shot spikes of ice from his hands.

Shin dodged them, twisting to the side before Marmora threw him towards Sakura before turning to the clones.

Sakura dodged a few swipes of Shin's kunai. She was kicked in the stomach but powered through the pain to headbutt him again before she slammed her arm into him in a clothesline like move.

"FULL BLOSSOM: CHERRY BLOSSOM CLASH!" She yelled as she cloaked her arm in Charka.

Shin tried to get away but was slammed into the pillar hard enough to shatter it and all the ones surrounding him.

One of his clones kicked Sakura off the pillar before she dug her fingers into the pillar to stop her fall.

The clones took their heavily damaged leader upward, wanting to kill the man, but they knew stronger people wanted him alive at the moment.

"You might have the power of Kuraokami, but you don't have his experience or control… Sasuke Uchiha will fall… The Uchiha clan will be reborn through blood… MY BLOOD… As will this world." He said before a small creature landed near them.

The creature teleported them away. Sakura turned to look at Marmora just as his armor vanished.

He slammed into the water and was still, his breathing shallow. Sakura gasped.

"MARMORA!" She yelled before diving into the water, she grabbed Marmora and slung him over her shoulder.

"You die and I'll drag you back here myself…" Sakura muttered, the ceiling exploded and Sasuke looked down on her while she slowly shifted to wall walking.

"You defeated Shin." Sasuke guessed, Sakura looked at where Shin was.

"He'll be back…" Sakura said, she slowly climbed out of the hole. She looked at a comatose Marmora.

"I saw that Charka…" Sasuke said, Sakura slowly started to carry Marmora, worried a wrong move would hurt his wounds worse.

"We can talk about it next time…" Sakura said while she started to carry the unconscious Marmora back towards Sasuke's house.

"We need to tell Naruto about this." She said, not looking over her shoulder.

Sasuke nodded, Orochimaru needed to know as well. Sakura knew one thing.

They had yet to see the last of Shin. She looked at Marmora every few seconds and frowned.

Marmora had come to help her at full power. She was beginning to realize the truth.

She cared about Marmora… The same way she used to care about Sasuke.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry about the fight scenes. I wanted to draw them out but I didn't know what I wanted to write. I also want to point out Marmora isn't supposed to be stronger than Sasuke and Naruto… Maybe equal, but that will take a while. I will also try to make Shin tougher, consider this a warm up. Next chapter will be on Thursday or so and will show Sakura healing Marmora, the aftermath and Sakura's feelings about Marmora. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	25. Kuraokami's message

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Sasuke's home.)**

The day after Sakura and Marmora's clash with Shin was a very eventful day.

Sakura refused to leave Marmora's side. He had fallen into a coma like state after transforming into the armored monster Sakura had seen in the base.

Sasuke had sent a message to Naruto and then went off to get Orochimaru. He wasn't bothered by the Hokage, and he had killed Orochimaru.

Karin entered the room to see Sakura frowning, she was doing anything she could to make sure that Marmora woke up.

His wounds took a few hours of healing to fix. She couldn't wake up; she was deciding if it was worth using her summons to help.

The door opened and Sakura turned to see Orochimaru enter the room.

Sakura grabbed her Kunai, planting herself in front of Marmora like a mother animal defending her child.

"Sakura, if Lord Orochimaru can't figure out anything then I doubt you can…" Karin said, Sakura continued to hold her stance.

"I let one of your monsters nearly kill him and kidnap him. I'll be damned if I let you hurt him." She said before Orochimaru walked around her. Sakura looked at him with pure hate before he blinked.

"Why does he have that mark?" Orochimaru asked, looking at a very small mark of a dragon on Marmora's side.

"He probably got it as an assassin…. Why? It's a tattoo, I wouldn't see it as a problem." Sakura said, she had checked it and saw Charka from it but couldn't do anything about it.

"You are looking at the mark of Kuraokami, girl… The dragon god of rain and snow itself…" Orochimaru said before he bent down, Sakura returned to healing Marmora.

"Shin mentioned that name before Marmora turned into an ice looking samurai." He said, Orochimaru continued looking over the mark.

"Shin…." He said, Sakura glowered at him before Orochimaru turned back to the mark.

"Kuraokami is an ancient deity who commands ice and rain… He isn't as strong as the tailed beasts… But he did have the gall to challenge Kaguya and fought her…" He said before he went to touch the mark.

Sakura grabbed his arm before the former despot smiled at her and withdrew his hand.

"You take so much after my former teammate." He said before he turned to Sasuke.

"Kuraokami is similar to the nine tails and its brethren. They can defeat him and even you and your teammates could defeat him… Still, I didn't expect to meet someone with even a sliver of his power… I thought he was dead, honestly. Kaguya isn't known for her mercy." He muttered.

"Why isn't he waking up then? We can ask him about Kuraokami after he gets up." Sakura said, she sighed and then stopped, nothing was seeming to heal him properly.

"He isn't physically hurt anymore. You already dealt with his wounds… He's resting mentally, his body will wake up when he's ready. I believe Lady Tsunade would tell you the same thing if she was here." Orochimaru said, Sakura growled and went to kill the Sannin.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said and the girl relented before she turned back to Marmora.

Sakura looked at the mark before it glowed before she toppled to the ground.

"SAKURA!" Karin yelled before Sasuke entered the room.

**(Unknown Location)**

Sakura blinked before she stood up, she was standing in what was clearly…. Snow?

She looked around, she was standing on a hill surrounded by water and ocean.

The entire ocean seemed to shake while she tried to summon Katsuya only for nothing to happen.

"You do not have a reason to be afraid: Sakura Haruno of the Leaf…." She heard before something dragged itself up from the massive ocean.

It instantly began to snow and rain, jagged streaks of lighting illuminated the being who opened pale snow-white eyes.

She stared down a dragon, it's teeth the size of a small mountain, it had antenna like feelers. She was able to see massive ocean sized scales move as it rested an island sized claw near her.

Its eyes alone were easily able to fit 2 tailed beasts within them as the dragon looked upon the speck that was Sakura.

"I do not intend to kill you…" The monster stated before it lowered itself to her level, resting its massive head on the coastline and looked at her.

"Kuraokami?" Sakura asked, the dragon nodded and moved its ears. She could see Marmora on its head.

"Your similar to a tailed beast…." Sakura stated breathlessly, Kuraokami shook his head and chuckled, a guttural sound that shook the island.

"No… I am not, I am not sealed within a host. I have expired on this mortal plain, and my soul, the only thing allowing me to return, is banished to another realm. You speak of the nine?" Kuraokami asked, Sakura hummed before the dragon tapped a finger on the island, shaking it.

"The nine are stronger than me. You and your companions are stronger than me…" He said before looking at where Marmora rested.

"Marmora has the potential to surpass me. My size does not equal strength. You encountered the Ten Tails and Kaguya. You have seen strength." Sakura heard from the dragon as she walked closer.

"What are you? Orochimaru said you're a god." She asked, Kuraokami shifted in the water.

"I am what you call a god, though I am sadly not stronger than Kaguya. I would have been able to prevent all this war or at least assist." He said before clearing his throat.

"I am indeed a god. I have lived for over 1000 years. I am responsible for the creation of… Well, you are seeing it." He stated, Sakura looked around before the massive dragon hummed.

"I am not a tailed beast. They are massive creatures of nature. I am destruction and power itself. I am more of an observer, a being of wisdom. I will tell you of my past, but I will tell you what you wish to know…" He said before he wrapped a whisker around Marmora and lowered him to the island.

"The human you call Marmora will wake up within 2 of your days. I am surprised he survived the Samurai of the Snow technique. My power has only been used by the elders of Marmora's clan." He said, Sakura blinked.

"His clan? He told me he's a mercenary." Sakura said, Kuraokami nodded and allowed Sakura to get closer to it.

"Marmora is… The boy doesn't know his own parents, just the adoptive ones who work for the same people who plot his death." Kuraokami said, Sakura blinked.

"Marmora is the latest in the longest list of wielders of my power. I told you I fought Kaguya. I attempted to stand against her when she first attempted to misuse her power. I failed, I was slain, but a god cannot be killed forever unless their soul itself is destroyed. Kaguya was too tired to finish her work… But I had a final revenge upon her… To live on while she would go on to be sealed." He said, Sakura's eyes widened before she closed her mouth.

"You transferred your power to Marmora's father?" Sakura asked, Kuraokami clambered onto the island and stared down the Haruno.

"I transferred my power to his great grandfather. Marmora's father is the son of a great general and… Well, you remind me of his mother, such a kind and caring woman who could crush your throat if you touched her family. His great grandfather has only been able to tap into half of my power… And his son, Marmora's father, a quarter of that. I have never seen someone tap into my power fully. I willingly give them my power… Marmora is the only one who I have allowed to use my power and taken a personal interest in." Kuraokami stated, Sakura blinked before she looked at Marmora.

"Why? He's like Naruto?" Sakura asked, Kuraokami hummed before he rolled his eyes.

"He is similar. Naruto grew out of being a hotheaded warrior who would rush into battle… You're the one keeping Marmora busy. Most people have used my power to finish wars and kill their enemies." He stated and flexed his massive arms.

"Marmora used his power to protect someone he loved, not for war, even as noble the reasons for fighting the wars. I have not found someone so willing to risk death from inexperience with my power for someone they care about so willingly. You see the mark of my power. I am not sealed; I could influence Marmora if I was sealed. I leave it up to Marmora or whoever his child is if it my destiny to be revived." He said, Sakura blushed and Kuraokami looked at the sky. He groaned and slowly vanished under the water till his head remained, Sakura watched his eyes slump nearly shut.

"We do not have much more time to talk… I have to rest if I am to regain enough power to speak with you. I will talk when you return to your village. I am glad you care enough about Marmora to protect him. I will use the last of my power to reinforce the point that you are important to Marmora… I know you care about him. I will also warn you there is a great evil coming for the leaf. You and him must be ready… Inform your teammates… Then seek the slug princess. You will see Marmora awaken in 48 hours. I leave you with this goodbye, Sakura Haruno, Jonin of the leaf." Kuraokami stated before he groaned again, flashed blue and slowly sunk under the waves.

Sakura passed out again and toppled from the hill.

**(Sasuke's Home)**

"She's coming out of it!" Sakura heard from Karin before she sat up and turned to look at the room.

Marmora was covered in blankets and his mark had faded, Sakura turned to see Kakashi and Sasuke standing in the room and Karin right next to her.

"Sakura, you were out for 20 minutes, what happened?" Sakura heard from Karin, she turned to look at Marmora again and then turned to the others.

"I'll tell you in a few minutes, I have to talk to Sasuke and Kakashi." She said, she looked at Marmora and sighed.

She knew she loved him now. He could be annoying, but he made her laugh. She could always count on him, just like she could with her own team.

He had put himself into a coma just to protect her from Shin and force him to retreat. He had been sweet and kind and willing to go above and beyond like when he had paid for her bills out of his own pocket for nothing more than a home and a friend.

She loved Marmora, and she would tell him when he came out of his coma. She barely noticed a figure outside move. She turned to the others for the moment.

"I have to tell you both something… Then I need to talk with Naruto. I don't know where to start. I'm going to get some fresh air and then I'll tell you… Marmora put his life on the line to overwhelm Shin and drive him off. He'll come back and then he'll go after you and me…" Sakura said before she left the house.

She knew that there was a very big problem… Her relationship with Marmora was the biggest one.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm not trying to make Marmora another Naruto nor a god level being. He will equal Naruto or Sasuke with time but that's it. Next chapter will show Marmora waking up, Sakura talking about their relationship and their romance and introduce the villain. Until Saturday or so. Lighting Wolf out! **


	26. Feelings

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Sasuke's home.)**

Sakura rested her head on the edge of Marmora's bed. She had kept replaying Kuraokami's words in her head.

There was a worse evil coming after Naruto and Sasuke with plans for Marmora. She wasn't very surprised by that, tailed beast or not, Naruto was one of the strongest Shinobi on the planet. Sasuke was also the same and most people went after his eyes.

There was a groan before Marmora's eyes slowly started to open his eyes.

"I feel sore all over… Ow, where's that knockoff Uchiha?" He muttered before Sakura snapped awake. Marmora blinked and looked at her.

"You ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Marmora stated, he groaned and then looked around.

Sakura hugged him hard enough that there were almost crushed bones. Marmora was too stunned to react for a few seconds before he slowly returned the hug.

"I… Are you ok, Sakura?" He asked, Sakura nodded, Marmora hummed.

Sakura slugged Marmora hard in the chest and he wheezed before she grabbed his arm and turned him to him.

"You do something so stupidly reckless and brave next time, I'm going to break your arms and legs, carry you to Konoha, fix you and then break them again." Sakura said, Marmora's eyes widened in horror before they slowly closed.

"I… Don't remember much besides using the Samurai of the Snow move I've used as a kid… But ok?" Marmora said before he slowly rubbed the pain out of his arm.

"We beat Shin, correct?" He asked, he noticed new clothes and sandals.

Sakura let him get up before she left the room and stood outside the room while Marmora got dressed.

"You know, you never told me what happened before you slugged me. I only remember using the Jutsu and then my mind shut down. I don't know what else happened. I'm going to assume that since you aren't dead and we're back home it worked?" Marmora asked.

"Shin ran off after your Jutsu cut off his arm. Marmora?" Sakura asked before the door opened and Marmora walked out.

He now had a blueish grey jacket with a green undershirt with a hood, fully fingerless grey gloves. He also had fully black pants and ninja boots.

"Yeah?" He asked, pulling down the hood of the jacket, he was glad Shinobi didn't really get too hot or too cold usually.

"You haven't used that Jutsu before, have you?" Sakura asked, she didn't want to announce her meeting with Kuraokami to Marmora. She had no idea if he had met the god whose power, he had given the mercenary.

She cringed upon knowing that Marmora's parents were probably dead. Marmora had grown up with people who wanted his power, it was like Naruto only she doubted everyone hated Marmora.

"I used it once… When I was a teen, I passed out again and then I ended up being in a coma for a few weeks… Then again, I heard that I pushed it for a few hours." He stated, he ran his fingers through hair and hummed before he turned to look at the Haruno.

"I forgot why we were here, something about a baby, right?" He asked, Sakura nodded and then pushed off the wall.

"Karin is expecting soon." She stated, Marmora hummed and nodded.

"I never expected Sasuke to tie the knot with anyone, I heard he was the biggest loner in Fire Country." He stated, Sakura sighed.

"He is. I think we've already gone through that song and dance." Marmora heard from Sakura.

He reached out and gently patted the Haruno on the head, she slugged him in the arm playfully.

"You're an idiot." She said, Marmora chuckled with amusement.

"I'm also the one who paid off most if not all of your loan." He said, Sakura sighed.

"Marmora, do you mind meeting me at the gates to the village? I have something to tell you. I don't want to have Sasuke or Karin hear it." Sakura stated, she cursed at herself for being shy again.

'I can heal an entire army at once, but every time I have feelings for someone….' She thought before Marmora nodded.

"I'll be there, just let me grab something to eat. I wonder if I'm going to be able to get that job from the Hokage. I also wonder how my other job is going to be good. I don't have endless cash." Marmora said, he brushed off his gloves while Sakura walked to the door.

Marmora waved at her before he slowly ducked into the kitchen. Sakura continued to walk through the village. She sighed and hummed.

She continued to ran her fingers through her hair. She nearly collapsed onto a bench; she cracked her knuckles.

She knew she loved Marmora; she had fallen in love with Sasuke days after they met. She had chosen to throw herself into the fire and gotten nearly killed a few times.

She didn't want to kill Sasuke back then, but she knew after all the violence Sasuke laid upon her, she couldn't romantically see Sasuke the way she used to.

She did like Marmora. He was very reckless; he was unwilling to listen about his charka control. He was also someone who always got himself into danger, he was also very naïve.

She smiled. He was also brave, caring and smart. He had used his own money to pay off her loan, he had bought her a plant. He got along with her friends, he and her got along well with anything… Even if she was annoyed at his jokes and his needling to annoy her.

Marmora slowly walked towards her and slowly folded his hands behind him.

"Ok, I'm here… You've been acting like I nearly got murdered so tell me… Why am I here? We won, didn't we? I don't see Shin ripping my organs out." He said before he slowly sat down next to the Haruno.

"Your bothered by something. I get it, I'm the big idiot. I'll work on Charka Control. I spent 4 hours trying to master my Sea Swords and now I'm going to try to master the Aqua Salvo." He stated before Sakura turned to him.

"You are an idiot… But I still care about you… A lot." Sakura said, Marmora hummed.

"I get the very serious feeling you don't mean as a little brother or teammate… I don't mean to sound stupid. I do have to ask… Do you mean…" He started to say before Sakura blushed and nodded.

Marmora blushed and looked to the side, clearly flustered.

"You… I don't know what to really say…" Marmora almost whispered, Sakura turned Marmora's head to him. Marmora and Sakura both blushed.

"I know it hasn't been a while… So, are you willing to try off small?" Sakura said, Marmora hummed and then slowly blinked.

"No." He said, Sakura blinked in shock.

"No?" She asked before a vein started to form on her head as she growled.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NO!? YOU THINK IT WAS EASY TO ADMIT I HAVE A DAMN CRUSH ON YOU?!" She yelled, a few people turned to look at them, Sakura breathed in and out and looked at the ground.

Sakura looked at the smirking Marmora and realized he was joking… He was joking to hide his own insecurities.

"You…." Sakura hissed out while she lifted trembling hands towards Marmora's throat, intent on throttling him while he smirked.

"Your adorable when your ticked off. You thought I was being serious with the no." He said, Sakura still looked ready to kill him before she slowly calmed down, taking deep breath.

"I am SO going to…" She started to say before Marmora cut her off.

"You are going to get me back? I'll be happy to see that… Sakura, we have spent the small amount of time we've been around each other? We've spent it messing with each other, joking, trying to rile each other up… I could see you wanted to say something you didn't want to say, the only way to make you say it was to rile you up… I'm way too nervous to say anything, you don't feel any better getting it off your chest?" He asked, Sakura huffed.

"I… Yes, but you're an idiot." Sakura said, Marmora rocked back and forth on his heels.

"You're the one who has a crush on me. I like you as well, you think I bought the houseplant for nothing? I went back the next day to thank Ino. You think I don't drive you up the wall for no reason? Your funny when you go from being prim and proper to ready to rip my skull out. Your always ready to get back at me… Sakura, if someone passed you up, they are an idiot." He said, Sakura blinked again.

Then she grabbed Marmora's shirt into a kiss, part of her grinned at Marmora's shocked expression before he slowly found the courage to put his hands on her sides.

It wasn't a deep kiss, both were still inexperienced, both pulled away and Sakura rested her head on his.

"I finally found a way to shut you up and get revenge at the same time." Sakura said, Marmora was finally able to speak again while he laughed.

"You know Ino is going to grill both of us and the others will ask how people who have only been around each other for…. 3 weeks if I'm right, fell in love?" Marmora asked, Sakura hummed.

"I said we take it slow. I went from crushing on my teammate to liking you… You're not getting it any easier with training just because we started dating." Sakura stated, Marmora laughed.

"You going to make me climb trees the same way?" He joked; Marmora got a smirk from the Haruno before she tapped a finger on her lips.

"Yep. You need to keep training physically to master Charka control and plus its payback for all the stupid jokes." Sakura said, he hummed with amusement.

"Ok, fine. I do like getting to see the tree tops." He muttered before both turned to look at the town.

"You want to go back to town? I'm going to guess you're never going to tell me what happened with the fight with Shin?" He asked, Sakura said nothing and Marmora shrugged.

"I don't think it really matters unless it nearly kills me." Marmora muttered before both started walking into town again.

"I can't believe Shin was behind Danuja's war against me and Dagger. I heard he's dead and now I guess that means we only have to worry about Shin and his clone army, huh?" He asked, Sakura shook her head, remembering the last words Shin had stated.

"I doubt it will be that easy, Marmora. We are going to have to head back to Konoha and go to talk the Hokage right after we get back." Marmora heard before he folded his hands behind his back and then tapped on a tree as he walked further into town.

"First we need to figure out what to do next… And you need to look at Karin soon." He stated before both continued to walk into town.

"We are going to train after that's done. I don't want you coughing up blood or injuring yourself trying to handle a charka move." Sakura stated, Marmora hummed while both walked towards Sasuke's house.

Both didn't see Dagger following them. He grinned.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that just because Marmora and Sakura are dating doesn't mean their serious, I'm not going to rush their romance. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Marmora and Sakura talking some more and the preparations for Karin's baby. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	27. New plans

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Otagakure.)**

Marmora dodged a Charka enhanced punch from Sakura that easily demolished the rock pillar. He panted and looked at her with amusement before he looked at her in shock.

"You always have to lash out with the Charka punches? You're going to put me into another coma." He said before he made the hand signs for another Aqua Salvo.

Sakura rushed him and kicked him back, Marmora slid back and quickly formed another Sea Sword and dug it into the ground.

He stopped feet from the water, he brushed off his arms and panted in exhaustion.

"I'm calling it a win for you today. I'm too tired to keep fighting, I break my record today?" He asked and then walked to a rock before he sat down on it.

"2… 3 minutes more, you're getting better, but you're not going to last much longer if you can't take a big hit." Sakura said, Marmora hummed and looked at her.

They hadn't referred to each other as girlfriend and boyfriend yet, they also hadn't told Karen and Sasuke yet.

They liked to use the phrase 'romantically involved.' They were as much growing closer as friends as testing the depths of romance.

"You going to give up that easy?" Sakura asked, Marmora hummed and tapped his knees before he stood up.

"You want a second round, Haruno?" He said before he took a deep breath.

"Bring it." He said before he rushed forward, Sakura blocked the kick before she grabbed him by the arm and then slammed him to the ground.

Marmora spring kicked Sakura in the chest while he flipped to his feet.

"You know, you worry so much about me but you're not pulling your punches even though you can punch through a mountain." He muttered; he created a sea sword around his right arm.

"You always go with the sea swords… When did you learn that Jutsu? I'll ask the same for the Aqua Salvo." Sakura asked while she rushed Marmora.

Marmora dodged a right punch before grabbing her left arm mid swing. He knocked her feet out from under her.

She flipped to her feet and tried to land another charka enhanced punch. Marmora flipped backwards while her punch hit empty air.

"I learned it when I was 12. I was a Chunin and I started learning about focusing charka around your arms. I slowly converted it into a spear of water for your arms. You'd be amazed what water style charka can do. I do have to point out I only use the sea swords as a last resort or to kill my enemy." He said while he deflected another punch.

Sakura slammed her fist into Marmora's sword, while he was untrained, the hardened ice blocked the hit. She watched it crack and mentally breathed, glad that she hadn't put enough strength into the hit to crater the ground.

He swung her arm and knocked her back, he groaned with pain and looked at the cracked ice. He sighed and looked at Sakura whose hand was slightly cut. He held his injured hand

"You hit like a damn train. I'm glad that didn't rip off my arm. I'll give you answers for your second question. You've seen dozens of water blasts being shot at people? I just crafted my version of it. I put way too much charka into each blast though. You know their powerful, but I tire out if I shoot more than 5 rounds. I'm slowly trying to work on putting less charka into the blasts." He stated, he kicked Sakura back and then swung at her chest.

Sakura used a substitute and appeared in the tree. He looked at her and brushed off his arms.

"You think we are going after Shin?" He asked, he slowly sat on the stump of the tree.

"I think Shin fled to another part of Fire Country. I doubt he'd stick around after he's fallen on his last mission…. I'm more worried about those allies he's mentioned." Sakura said, Marmora crossed his legs under him.

"I'm more worried about Shin. I don't know much about his eyes but if they can do what I've heard about the Uchiha clan? Shin can rip the world apart. I'm not going to give him the chance to master them, Shin with Sharingan eyes is a danger to the entire planet." He stated before he flipped to his feet and started to walk home.

"Marmora!" Sakura yelled; Marmora turned back to her.

"We aren't going to be here much longer; we are going to have to leave when Karin's kid is born. I think both of us have to inform the Hokage in person if he isn't going to ask for us himself." He said, Sakura sighed and followed him.

Both didn't know that there was a lot of worser problems coming after them.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Kara is going to be a main enemy of the story but I will not make them only go after Marmora and Sakura. next chapter is going to be on Friday or so and will be on the day of Karin's baby being born and will show more romance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	28. Hospital

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Otagakure.)**

Marmora sat on the couch with a book. He hummed while he slowly turned the page. He brushed off his shoulder while Sakura sat down next to him before Sasuke walked into the room.

He looked over the duo while Marmora tucked his legs under him. He set down his book next to him and looked up at the Uchiha clan leader.

"You good?" He asked before he closed the book, Sasuke said nothing for a moment.

"Tomorrow is supposed to be the day." Karin said, Marmora looked up from his book at her.

"I'm glad. I've spent the entire week wondering about what the hell would happen with Shin." He stated, he crossed his arms and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"I wonder what Shin is up to. He's one of the strongest… No, he was the strongest warrior I've fought as an enemy. I'm sure the next time we fight he'll be a lot stronger and more skilled next time." Marmora said, Sakura hummed and looked at her roommate.

"You're not fighting him alone, you idiot! You nearly died once fighting him and I'm not going to heal you every single time you get knocked around… Then again…" She said before she leaned on Marmora with amusement before he sighed, he cracked his back.

"You can't heal stupid." She stated, Marmora hummed and then looked at Karin.

"You know, I'm no doctor. I wish to ask why you're not going to a hospital if you're supposed to be expecting today." He said, Sasuke started to nudge Karin towards the door.

"We're meet you at the hospital." He heard from Karin, he brushed off his jacket.

"I think you might want to go on without me for now." Marmora stated, Sakura blinked as she watched Marmora walk to the door.

"I'm going to make sure we have everything packed and ready to go when we are done. I want to tell the Hokage everything, he'd want to hear it from me and you since we fought him. I don't want him to be able to cook up some master plan where he slaughters an entire village and summons something that demolishes half of Fire Country." He said, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I doubt he's that dangerous, but I get it. I'll meet you at the hospital." Sakura said, she picked up her shoes and put them on before she walked towards the door.

Marmora watched her walk out the door before he went to go and pack up their things, he wanted to get moving as soon as they were done.

He still wanted to know what Shin was doing at the second, he knew the wannabe Uchiha was a danger to all of Fire Country at the moment because of his intelligence and Sharingan eyes.

He still guessed if Sakura was true, Shin could very well be a very small fish in a bigger pond. He shuddered to think who would be stronger and in charge of Shin if the man was strong enough to put him into a coma.

He opened the door and then went to start packing. He wished he knew how a seal worked; he had never learned how to do more then a storage seal.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura entered the hospital. She was surprised to see that Orochimaru was willing to have a hospital. She remembered when the man was a mad scientist who used to rip people apart to experiment on them. She shuddered at that; she went to sign in at the desk before Sasuke walked up to her.

"I already signed you in." Sasuke said, Sakura nodded, Sasuke clenched his fist under his cloak.

"You hate me for what I did during the war, don't you?" Sasuke asked, Sakura blinked.

"Why would I hate you? I…" She started to say before the Uchiha cut her off.

"I betrayed the village, allied with its worst enemy, joined the Akatsuki, tried to steal the tailed beasts, I tried to kill you over and over, I hurt you badly… And I also tried to kill Naruto and destroy Konoha." He said, Sakura went to look at the receptionist but the woman was gone.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and crossed her arms.

"I don't love you anymore, but I don't hate you. I had a crush and tried to keep convincing myself you owned my heart. You're my teammate. I hate what you did, but I can't change that, Sasuke, I don't have the ability and even if I did, I don't have the resolve to carry out what I should have done." Sakura said, she heard shouting.

"WE NEED HER THERE NOW, DAMN IT!" She heard right as the doors opened and Marmora walked into the hospital.

Sakura turned to Marmora and crossed her arms while he blinked and then nodded.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Kara isn't the main villain but Momoshiki and the Otsutsuki clan will play a major role in the story as villains and Kara will be secondary villains. Next chapter will be on next Friday or so and will show the birth of Karin's child and the birth of a familiar character. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	29. Birth of Sadara

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Otagakure.)**

Marmora walked towards the wing he was directed to go. He wondered how everyone was calm with a warrior among them.

"I can't believe that this is where Orochimaru used to run this place." He said before he started counting rooms.

He softly knocked on the door, he had never been in a proper hospital. He remembered Dagger only used enough Ryo to keep them alive, he questioned how a man could be so fatherly and so cold at once.

"Marmora, get in here." Sakura whispered; Marmora brought a hand up to his face.

"I'm not looking, I'm not going to do anything." He said and opened his eyes for a second and saw a chair.

He walked inside and walked to it before sitting down.

"I'm just going to sit here and think. I don't think I should have come." Marmora started to say before he heard screams.

He could already guess that Karin was starting to give birth. Sakura moved to her side; Marmora stood next to her.

"You can open your eyes, Marmora. I need you to check on the machines…" Sakura said, she was too busy focusing on making sure that Karin's child was born.

Marmora canceled out the noise and started to check the computers. He cracked his knuckles and moved to look at the computer.

"You know I'm not good at reading this thing, right?" He started to say, she was too busy telling Karin to push.

Marmora had more than enough decency to look away. He didn't do it because a mother giving birth was something that he knew was a cherished act to them.

"Marmora!" Sakura yelled; Marmora saw the lines becoming more frantic.

"Sakura, the waves are getting frantic!" He started to say before Sakura pointed out the door and mumbled something about the doctors outside.

"I'll get another doctor then." He said and exited the room, he felt Sakura watching him.

He turned and closed the door behind him before hearing a familiar voice.

"You haven't changed much, have you, Marm?" He heard; his eyes went wide.

He turned and slammed Dagger into the wall. He pulled his kunai from his pouch.

"Dagger?! what the hell are you doing here!?" He yelled, he looked at Dagger.

The man had a mask that resembled a moth, he also had a black jacket and pants which made him look all the more like a snake. He also had black boots and green fingerless gloves.

"You can't even say hi to your old master? I'm hurt, Marmora." Dagger said, Marmora growled and pressed the blade closer to his throat.

"You left us to die in that ambush. You ended up letting an entire syndicate hunt us. You know what the hell you did." He hissed, he turned to a doctor.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Uchiha needs a doctor, she's giving birth at the moment and my partner wanted me to get a doctor. She's being a midwife to her." He said, the doctor looked at the mercenaries and decided to get to work.

Marmora guaranteed that if he was anywhere else, he'd have about 50 ANBU soldiers against him at the moment.

"I don't have time for your bullcrap, Dagger, I have a kid to help deliver." He turned to walk inside.

He grabbed the door and turned to Dagger. He blinked for a second, no screams.

"I'll deal with you later, old man. You and I aren't done yet." Marmora said before he opened the door.

He was greeted by Sakura wrapping something up in a blanket, he moved closer.

"She gave birth in the few minutes it took for me to get a doctor?" He asked, Sakura looked at the raven-haired baby wrapped up in her arms.

"Your right, I should have sent you out of the room earlier," She said. Marmora rolled his eyes.

"I have to talk with you later… I can't believe you sent me out of the room because I was annoying, I wanted to see the birth," Marmora said. Sakura rolled her eyes and then handed the baby to Karin before walking over to Marmora.

"I heard… Dagger is in the hallway, isn't he?" Sakura asked, Marmora nodded.

"She didn't pick out a name for the kid? I would have thought she would a name already picked out for her." He said, Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to the side.

"Her name is Sarada, Sarada Uchiha. I named her, you good? You look ready to pass out, Marmora." Sakura said, clasping her hands together while she hummed.

"I've just had a long day and would like to relax… Sarada, huh? I like that name…" Marmora said, he looked at Karin and Sasuke.

He and Sakura smiled at the happy couple. They wondered what was going to happen next.

They would return home tomorrow, back to talk with the Hokage… Marmora and Sakura also planned another date.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I wanted to avoid the more intense parts of Sarada's birth. Next chapter will be on Sunday or next Saturday and will show Marmora and Sakura spending more time together romantically, heading back to Konoha and Shin meeting the villains as well as the start of the second arc. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	30. Trip Home

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Otagakure.)**

Marmora rested next to a stream. He was busy training himself to walk on water. He found it easier without shoes which allowed him to concentrate on sending the Charka on his feet.

He didn't notice Sakura was passed out from something. He hummed and continued to focus on water walking and deciding what to do next on his and Sakura's date.

**(Within Kuraokami's realm)**

Sakura was about to teach Marmora more about water walking when she passed out. She felt the familiar presence of Kuraokami as she was pulled into Kuraokami's realm.

"I apologize… You should be getting used to that hopefully." Kuraokami said while he rose out of the water.

"You don't have a better way of contacting me?" Sakura asked, the massive god said nothing.

"I have news to tell you… I have had visions of the future." Kuraokami stated, Sakura blinked.

"You can't talk to Marmora?" Sakura asked Kuraokami hummed.

"He cannot comprehend my power, I have tried to contact him at the moment… Sakura, how much about the Otsutsuki clan do you know?" He asked, Sakura blinked in shock.

"You mean the clan Kaguya is part of?" She asked, Kuraokami nodded.

"Yes. I have had a vision of 2 of their clan fighting Marmora and me, in a form far more powerful than the current Artic Armor Marmora uses. I see him fighting a warrior with Rinnegan eyes in his hands." He stated, he held up his palm.

Sakura could see an ethereal being with horns that reminded her of Kaguya, he had skin as white as snow, zig zag hair. She could also see he had a white kariginu, baggy pants and pair of Tengu-geta. She finally saw a hagoromo veil over his head.

Sakura could see him fighting a being with a helmet that looked like a dragon clamping onto the head of the warrior, his bottom jaw formed the bottom of the helmet. She saw blade like teeth on top and on bottom of the helmet with the eyes in the middle. Sakura blinked at the monstrous horns poking from his head, arms, chest and legs.

He had a second pair of arms holding swords, she could see that it looked like Kuraokami had coiled around his chest, his feet the other hands. she also saw another pair of wings that looked like they were made out of Charka. She could also see him glowing with an aura of Charka that looked like Kuraokami hovering above him.

Sakura could see the duo fighting to the death, slashes of blade met an obsidian staff. Sakura watched the duo trade punches and kick that sent shattering shockwaves along the ground, shattering it.

"Marmora!?" Sakura yelled, Kuraokami hummed.

"Marmora here is at the height of his power here. He has equaled the Hokage and Uchiha during the war… He has tapped into my full power." Kuraokami said before he started to gasp in pain.

"Tell the Hokage evil comes for him and the noble shinobi… Marmora must train and master his powers if he is to fight the war. You are a piece of the puzzle, Sakura… But you must keep an eye on Marmora. I will contact you soon." The god of rain and snow said before he vanished under the water.

**(With Marmora)**

Marmora turned at the sound of Sakura groaning while she blinked.

Marmora was piggyback carrying her on his back, she turned to look at him while he smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up. You were freaking me out, I thought you were going into a coma." He said, Sakura groaned before blinking.

"Your carrying me?" She asked, Marmora shrugged.

"I was taking you back to the Leaf. I can't do that for my girlfriend/roommate?" He asked, Sakura rolled her eyes.

**(At an unknown location)**

Shin stood in front of a group of monitors. A group of hooded figures in front of him.

"I told you the scientist couldn't capture the mercenary… We founded you to capture the wielder of the dragon and you are overwhelmed and forced to flee." He heard from one of the hooded figures.

"Marmora is more powerful than I assumed, he and the Haruno woman proved to be more than a match for me." Shin said, other figure sighed.

"We won't be ready to launch our next operation with the world hunting you, Shin… You wish to have more funding? You will take Boro and capture the Haruno…. The host of Kuraokami has a soft spot for her, if Marmora becomes as strong as the Hokage and Uchiha, he will be able to destroy all of us…" He stated, the monitors clicked.

**(With Marmora and Sakura)**

Marmora turned to Sakura while he and her walked towards Konoha.

"I'm wondering… You want to do something tomorrow, Sakura?" He asked, she turned to him and crossed her arms, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"You still have a job to do when we get back. I'm also not going to ease up on you just because we're dating… I wouldn't be a very good teacher." Sakura said, Marmora rolled his eyes.

"You didn't say no." He said, Sakura sighed and playfully punched him in the arm.

"You still hit harder than a train…" He muttered, rubbing at his arm, Sakura sighed and smiled.

"We should talk about that after we get back to Konoha… You don't consider walking with me a date?" Sakura asked, Marmora hummed.

"I thought my sense of humor would never ever rub off on you." He said, he crossed his arms behind his back.

"I'm going to practice water walking and tree climbing all the time, Sakura. You should know I enjoy doing it more with you around. I don't think you've ever noticed how snaky and funny you tend to be or how you've come a long way from being a Genin, everyone in Konoha has come so far. I can't think of a more inspiring city then seeing all the Genin become legends and fight for what they believe in." He said, Sakura slugged him in the shoulder.

"You need to stop being a kiss up. I know you like Konoha, but you should show more pride in your own village… I will admit, your jokes are funny. I'm also going to admit that you can be brave and focused… You do need to stop trying to fight everyone alone, you got focused on fighting Shin and not coordinating much with me. I can't help you much if you aren't willing to stay with me," Sakura stated. Marmora hummed.

"I can try. I'm worried how Naruto is going to react to the news. Shin is going to be a danger to the entire country. He's smart, he has Sharingan eyes and he has clones. I shudder to think what Shin's next move is." He said, Sakura frowned and remembered what Kuraokami told her.

"Naruto will think of something. Hes become much better at plans. I'm more worried about the hospital, I hope everyone is good there." Sakura stated before Marmora nodded.

"We're see when we get back to home." He said.

Sakura looked at their hands and slowly slipped her hand into Marmora's.

Marmora looked at their hands but said nothing and slowly interlaced their fingers like he had seen before.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Momoshiki is probably going to be the main villain with Shin serving as a secondary villain and Kara as major villains. I am NOT trying to make Marmora above Sasuke and Naruto, he will be equal with them. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Marmora and Sakura talking to Naruto. Marmora training and them setting up a date, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	31. Kuraokami

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Konoha, Sakura and Marmora's home.)**

Marmora kicked at the target before forming a Sea Sword and slashed another target in half.

He panted before he leaned down and rested on the gate next to him before he turned and stabbed into a third target.

Sakura watched before a kunai from a tripwire instantly spring, he managed to dodge them, but a kunai grazed his arm, drawing blood.

He didn't wince, he tossed the 2 kunai he caught to the ground, he hummed and looked at Sakura while he panted.

"You're getting a lot better, but I wouldn't stop training." Sakura stated, Marmora brushed off his arms and sighed.

"You act like I'm not going to be doing that over and over. We haven't defeated Shin and whoever his bosses are… If he has any. I want to know how he was able to operate under Orochimaru without the guy knowing at least something about a former experiment of his." Marmora stated, he sighed and looked at his wounded arm.

"He's probably been able to observe Orochimaru and figure out how to hide in his blind spots. He probably wasn't expecting that something from his past would be willing to come crawling out of…. Wherever he came from. I really don't want to know what Orochimaru was trying to do when he made a monster like Shin." Sakura said, Marmora hummed and cracked his neck before he looked at his girlfriend.

"I think we should go and tell the Hokage. Naruto has to know about Shin, I don't know if Orochimaru would tell him, but I doubt he would really give away information that easily. I know how dangerous information is and someone can easily abuse it… I also like to point out that Naruto would probably want a firsthand report, we were the ones who fought Shin." He said before he slowly marched past her.

His control over his Charka was starting to improve. He didn't know how much further he had to go, but he had a lot of time to do things.

He would be ready for Shin when he came back, he didn't want to pass out when he fought the Uchiha wannabe.

"You're going already? He never sent us a summons." Sakura said, Marmora brushed off his clothes and turned to look at her.

"He asked for us, Sasuke told me it… Hey, Sakura? I'm not trying to be snarky… Actually I am. I… Would like to go on another date with you, an actual one." He said before Sakura blinked.

"You're a damn idiot, you can't just ask a girl out!" Sakura yelled; Marmora crossed his arms.

"I did, I'll pay for another fancy restraint, then we could go to see a movie and watch stars or something. Sakura, we met by bumping into each other, you guilted me into paying for an unofficial date. I then paid for the house and then you helped deliver a baby while we also fought an evil experiment created by Orochimaru when he was crazy… crazier," He said. Sakura watched him walk around her, a smirk on his face.

"We haven't really been very normal. I think we should try, if you don't take me up on the idea by 8? I'll spend an entire day doing your exercises… And get the groceries." He said, Sakura sighed and smiled.

"I… Deal, but you're not going to be this bold next time. I want some warning, you idiot, ok?" She asked, Marmora shrugged.

"I might, I might not. You can flatten me in one hit, but you're never going to kill me. I can recover from a few minor broken bones, Sakura. I have dealt with a lot worse than broken bones." Marmora said and then he walked away.

"We still need to tell Naruto about Shin, he will want to know personally, and Sasuke told me he sent us a summons during our time in Otagakure. I just think he didn't want to distract you from helping Karin so that's why he didn't tell you." Marmora said before he leapt to the roof and then into the street.

Sakura sighed and followed Marmora.

**(20 minutes later)**

Marmora and Sakura next to each other while they looked at Naruto who was on his computer.

"Shin?" He asked, Marmora hummed and cleared his throat before Sakura spoke up first.

"He's an experiment for Orochimaru. He captured Marmora and then me and brought him to one of Orochimaru's old bases." She stated, Marmora followed up on this.

"He has many Sharingan eyes and he's a lot stronger than I thought. He has… Clone 'sons' or something, they all have the eyes. He engaged both of us after Sakura and me broke out." Marmora put in; Naruto sighed.

"I heard from Orochimaru a few things…" He said, Marmora wanted to speak before he groaned in pain.

Naruto and Sakura looked at him before he collapsed to the ground and Kuraokami appeared in an astral form.

"I apologize for that; it takes a lot of energy to do that and I forgot you haven't entirely mastered your Charka… I give it a week." He stated, Naruto and Sakura blinked.

"KURAOKAMI!" Sakura yelled; the dragon waved before turning to the Hokage.

"Sakura, you know him?" Naruto asked, Kuraokami shrugged.

"She has spoken to me mentally. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to introduce myself to the Hokage. Marmora, I am glad we could finally meet… I still wish you could tap into my power without puking up a rib… But I'm sure Sakura can help with that." He said before clearing his throat.

"I am the god of rain and snow, Kuraokami. I never seem to have much time to talk since Marmora hasn't tapped into all his power." He said, Naruto blinked.

"Marmora's Jutsu? Artic Armor: Samurai of the Snow? Marmora used it to protect the Haruno girl. I will clear up your confusion, Marmora… Your father used that Jutsu and many you've used. You are from a long line of assassins and soldiers." Kuraokami said, waving his hand back and forth.

"I suppose it would be better to compare it to Naruto's tailed forms with the perfect version being similar to the Susanoo… Or Naruto's Nine Tailed Charka form. Marmora has mastered the power of a roaring dragon in my vision." He said, Naruto hummed, he had seen enough insane things to shrug off what Kuraokami is.

"Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf? You are hunted, as are Sasuke and other powerful Shinobi. An organization comes to burn you and Konoha to ash. You must prepare to fight." He said while Marmora coughed.

"My father… Made a Jutsu?" He asked, Kuraokami cleared his throat.

"I will tell you more later, send a Jonin tomorrow, Hokage." He said before he flickered.

"I had a vision of you and your son fighting a very powerful warrior, Marmora's path isn't to engage this group, only 2… But his path is to duel a warrior from the Otsutsuki clan. I know you have dueled Kaguya, this warrior is worse… Marmora and his clash will shatter the dimension they duel in… Sakura? You must help Marmora master his full power, or this warrior will destroy you all." He said before flickering again.

"I will contact you ever 2 to 3 days, I will require time to spawn summon the energy to reform and speak. I believe that will slowly vanish and then will die out altogether as Marmora grows stronger and can tap more into my power… I am not a tailed beast, Hokage. I know you slowly tapped into Kurama's power, I do not possess his massive Charka, nor his ability to destroy the world. I was once above even them, but I know they have surpassed me… As have you and your team." Kuraokami said he turned to Sakura.

"I hope to speak again, I must leave… Heal the kid, he and I need to talk next time. You both can monitor it." He said before he vanished entirely.

The entire room was silent, Sakura was glad she was going on a date with Marmora… He would need to unwind and be monitored.

Naruto thought over the information while Sakura started to heal Marmora, he coughed and slowly climbed to his feet, blood on his lips.

"I see we have more to talk about." Naruto said before he looked over Marmora who coughed and looked at him.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Marmora isn't going to surpass Sasuke and Naruto and he's not going to rip off Sasuke or Naruto, your see next chapter. I also want to point out I'm not going to rush the romance. Next chapter will be on Sunday or someday next week and will show Marmora and Sakura's date and Kara's plan to attack Konoha, until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	32. The Date

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Konoha, Sakura and Marmora's home.)**

Marmora grabbed his Ryo and looked at Sakura. She strapped on her heels before Marmora cracked his neck.

"You sure you're ok?" Sakura asked, Marmora said nothing.

He had said nothing the entire day, it was unusual to see Marmora so silent.

"Marmora… About what Kuraokami said…" Sakura said, Marmora hummed and turned to you.

"Me and him need to have words." Marmora said, he was a lot more silent, he also sounded worried.

"I'm here if you need me." Sakura said, Marmora smiled at him while both walked outside.

"Shin will come after us, he knows that he can't kill Sasuke without killing us. I'm going to be ready for him when he gets here." Marmora said, Sakura slugged him in the arm.

"You're not fighting him alone! You keep acting like you can fight everyone alone! Shin isn't going to underestimate you next time… Same with me." Sakura said while they continued their trek towards the restaurant.

"I know, but he's also arrogant, if he has a boss, then his boss is probably mad at him at first… I… Want to know what happened to my parents, with the Otsutsuki clan…" He stated before they walked inside, Marmora had already made reservations and Naruto had made them a reservation as a favor. He did demand to talk with Sakura later.

She couldn't blame the Hokage, he was dealing with another war, another battle.

They took their seats at the table and looked at the menus. He frowned.

"Sakura. You knew your family before they died, right? I get to learn I got a deity living inside of me, I get to find out a lot of worse people then Shin are coming to destroy the village. I find out I'm going to fight someone who I've been told are like gods." He stated before he looked over the menu.

"Naruto and Sasuke fought some of the toughest people on the planet, Kuraokami wouldn't pick you for nothing." Sakura said, Marmora hummed and put down the menu.

"I'm not worrying about that, it's the fact that things are escalating… I have questions for Kuraokami… Did you… Talk with him?" Marmora asked, Sakura sighed.

"I'm not mad, I'm just… Got a lot on my mind, Sakura… I'm going to break myself in half and put myself back together able to rip through anything I have to. I'm not going to stop till I master control of my Charka. I give it a week and I'll master my Charka Control… Not that it really helps with me mastering my techniques." He stated, he ordered a dish of meat and sauces with a few vegetables while Sakura got a noodle dish.

"We're be ready for them when they come here. I'm not going to let you fight them alone." Sakura stated, Marmora sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm going to point out that I don't know much about the Otsutsuki clan besides that their super powerful and such… I get to see one of them dueling me in some super warrior form." He said, Sakura sighed and looked to the side.

"I fought Kaguya, you know? I know they can be beaten." Sakura said, Marmora frowned.

"I don't know much about the Otsutsuki. I'm planning on asking about them… I'm going to stop whoever that guy… But I'm sure the Artic Armor Jutsu is the move I was using." He said, he and Sakura got their tea before he leaned backwards.

"I keep telling you that you're a lot better than me when it comes to hand to hand. I can beat up the regular henchmen, but a fight against someone who I'm guessing is 50 times worse than Shin? Sakura, I got put into a coma by your own words trying to fighting Shin… And he was missing an arm and had no real strategy." Marmora pointed out, he blinked as the waitress walked over towards them with their food.

"I love how we're talking battle plans during dinner." Sakura stated, Marmora sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just not sure what to do at the moment. I'll stop for the moment and get to focusing on the date… I just don't like having 3 bombs dropped on me after I get back home… It's a lot to take in, you know?" Marmora asked, Sakura nodded while she started to pick at her food.

Marmora went to say something but decided to show up, knowing that he was better not using his voice anymore. He had to think of other things besides just the events coming up.

He couldn't let his emotions get the best of him, that would just let the enemy win.

He rubbed at his temples slightly before starting to eat, he would worry about things later, he didn't have or want to worry about anything other than his date with his first girlfriend. He cracked his neck and settled in for the night.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm splitting up the date out of no time to do the date in one go and such. Next chapter will be on Friday or so and show the next part of Marmora and Sakura's date. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**PS: I am making a Frieza Race/Saiyan story and also a Winter RWBY or Raven story, tell me in the reviews. **


	33. Movie Mania

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Konoha, restaurant)**

Marmora continued to eat before he looked at Sakura which a hum while he twirled his fork.

"I knocked myself out using the Artic Armor, didn't I? I knocked myself out using it, I didn't think it was a family move…" He said, Sakura hummed and sighed.

"You… Yes, you did. Kuraokami contacted me when you passed out. I was trying to heal you." Sakura said. She didn't want to tell too much about information about what happened.

She wanted time to research more about Marmora's clan. She remembered that Kuraokami would contact them in a few days. Sakura planned to see if her Charka Control and medical abilities could prolong the time Kuraokami could stay and answer questions.

"I plan on throwing myself into controlling my powers and such. I doubt I can fight whoever I was fighting with that version of Artic Armor if I can't use my powers… I also can't even try and defeat Shin if I can't master Charka Control and make sure that I have Jutsu," He stated. He finished his food, wiped up his face and put his food to the side.

"You don't always have to be business, Marmora. You've been focusing on the next fight with Shin." Sakura said while she continued to pick at her food slowly.

"I… I just don't want something like you to get captured again. I ended up getting people hurt when I was careless as a teen and all that. I like messing with you, but Shin? He just creeps me the hell out, he has the most dangerous eyes, he was able to fight a Jonin like you and an experienced mercenary like me." He stated before he slowly started to drain his drink.

**(With Shin and Boro)**

Shin spied on the couple before turning to Boro. The Kara member crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"We could kill the girl now and take the host." Shin heard from him. Shin said nothing while he directed his spying creature to leave the restaurant.

"They are under the surveillance and protection of the Hokage. I could barely duel the Uchiha and his wife… The Aito boy might be untrained, but him and the Haruno girl are skilled as a team." He said, Shin didn't believe he had to point out that if they failed, they'd be dealing with Shinobi who could defeat both of them.

"Then have your clones separate them and let me take care of the brat." Boro said, he crossed his arms.

"You don't know him. I do. You might be the experience, but I'm the warrior who's engaged both of them." Shin said, he turned and walked away.

"We wait until we can capture them… Kara also wants the Hokage and his progeny alive. Your stronger than both of them, but not the Hokage and all the Jonin in the village." Shin said before he teleported the duo away.

**(With Sakura and Marmora)**

Marmora pulled out his wallet and paid for the bill before looking at Sakura.

He mentally did some counting and then he left some for a tip. He smiled.

"You know, if you hadn't made me think to get the bodyguard job? I wouldn't have been able to make backup money… I'm still going to be bone dry if I don't go and get more money soon." He said while he walked, arm in arm with Sakura as they went to go to the movie with Sakura.

He had made a small miscalculation and would have a little money left. He'd be working for over a year to replenish the amount of money he had spent on Sakura.

"You know, I can pay for the movie. I brought my own Ryo." Sakura said, Marmora hummed while the couple walked towards the theater.

"I'm not clueless enough to forget that the guy usually pays for the lady, Sakura. I don't mind paying; I don't really do anything with all the Ryo I earned during my life as an assassin. I have done jobs by myself, meaning all the money I made went to myself." He said, Sakura sighed, realizing that Marmora had been spending money left and right without stopping to try and earn any back.

"You aren't going to pay for anything for a while. I'm not having you go broke just because you don't care about all the money your spending." Sakura said, she was reminded of her old master, even if Marmora didn't gamble at anything… to her knowledge.

"I will, just relax though. You're the one wanting me to chill when it comes to Shin. Sakura, did you always get mad as a kid?" He asked, Sakura groaned while the waited in line for the movie theater.

"I used to get ticked all the time and I doubt I have control over my temper still. Marmora? When your teammate is an idiotic clown that doesn't have the maturity of a Chunin? You tend to snap, I used to get mad and break things any time I broke things all the time. I don't get mad that much anymore, getting ticked in combat makes you sloppy if you don't focus that anger." Sakura explained. Marmora nodded and crossed his arms.

"We all have our flaws we try to outgrow, Sakura. I know one of my flaws is not thinking all my plans through." He stated, he pulled out the money to buy the tickets.

"We can go star watching tomorrow. It will be too late for you to get any sleep for your job and you're be exhausted for training tomorrow." Sakura stated. Marmora chuckled.

"Ok, now you're making it sound like we're married." Marmora said with a hum before Sakura elbowed him in the ribs.

He grunted but continued to smile which caused Sakura to roll her eyes.

"You're a damn idiot." She muttered as they paid for the tickets.

"Storm of the Shinobi…. Great, totally wanted a movie made about Naruto and team 7…" Sakura whispered to herself.

"You know I can hear you still, right?" He asked while they walked into the theater room.

"You're still going to talk with Kuraokami when he shows up in 2 more days?" Sakura asked. Marmora nodded.

"I think we have a lot to talk about. He knows about the future? I want to know what he can tell me about the past… About my clan, about my parents." Marmora stated, his voice almost a whisper while they took their seats and waited for the movie to start.

"You know we're going to be fighting Shin again and he's going to have backup, right? I don't think I can fight Shin and even more experienced people at the same time. I was barely able to land a few hits on Shin and that's probably because he hadn't expected me to be able to put up much of a fight." He put in, Sakura sighed and slowly rested her head on Marmora's shoulder.

Marmora blinked with shock before looking at her. Marmora slowly raised his arm and when Sakura said nothing, put it around Sakura's shoulder.

"You going to talk the whole night?" Sakura asked, Marmora rolled his eyes and settled in to watch the film.

Both Marmora and Sakura knew the movie would suck and not be much good. They were watching a movie about one of the best- and well-known teams of Shinobi in the entire world, they would probably milk it for all it was worth it.

Neither Marmora nor Sakura said anything as the credits started to roll. He sighed and turned to look at the screen, knowing the film was going to suck.

Marmora blinked while the film started to play, they rolled their eyes and sighed with annoyance while the lights dimmed.

"I swear this is going to suck worse than a Wind Style Jutsu." Marmora muttered while the couple cuddled up to each other. Marmora looked at Sakura.

He knew things would get a lot tougher, but he was enjoying the night so far. He gently pulled Sakura closer to him, she said nothing while she smiled slightly and hummed while snuggling her head into Marmora's shoulder. She looked at the smiling Marmora.

He didn't know what would happen with their relationship down the road. He also didn't know about the massive battle in the city and a battle that would show how powerful Marmora was.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm not trying to rush the romance or make Marmora seem unstoppable. I'm going to make Boro and Shin tough to beat. Next chapter is going to be the end of the date and show Marmora and Sakura growing closer romantically. I want to also point out despite being a god? Kuraokami isn't going to be stronger than everyone. Next chapter will be tomorrow or so and will show Marmora and Sakura enjoying the night at their home and Shin and Boro's plan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	34. Nocturnal Troubles

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Konoha, Sakura and Marmora's home.)**

Marmora tossed on his air mattress. He looked at Sakura who blinked and looked at him.

"You still having trouble sleeping?" Sakura asked. Marmora nodded, Kakashi had bought Marmora an air mattress, Sakura had no idea why the ninja bought them that.

"Yeah, you?" He asked, Sakura nodded, both sighed and hummed.

Neither wanted to talk about the elephant in the room. Marmora knew that people who dated didn't sleep together right away. He also felt awkward sharing a bed with Sakura during their time in Otagakure.

"Sakura, why do you go back and forth between being stressed over something to being back to normal? You're the leader of the hospital… Who your probably go back to being soon?" Marmora asked, Sakura said nothing.

"You can't worry about the details of everything, Marmora. You have a job and you're obviously going to train. Marmora, you're an idiot… But your nice, your sweet, and your brave…" Sakura stated, her arm hung limply. A sign of tiredness, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I am glad that I met you. I don't usually say that, I usually forget what I say, Sakura. You don't know how many people don't give a damn about mercenaries." Marmora said, trying to pass out.

"Trust me. I could make a book from all the crap I've messed up on over my life. I would go back and rewrite a lot of them." Sakura said, yawning.

"We all make mistakes… It just seems I'm still not done paying for mine... I'll tell you something that bothered me at the hospital when we're awake… Also? I wish to fight whoever that warrior was alone, the pale skinned one." He said, Sakura opened her eyes.

"You say that again, I'm throwing you into space…. Marmora, the Otsutsuki clan is a lot more dangerous than you think. Team 7 was barely able to restrain Kaguya and if this guy is from their clan? He's bound to be a lot stronger…" Sakura said, she closed her eyes again.

"Sakura, if it's my destiny to duel him? I'm not letting you get hurt. I've spent my entire life fighting with a team and every time I have an important mission; Dagger would always use one of the platoons to cover the exit… You don't know how many friends I've had for a day only for them to be ripped from the team… You start to think of friends like family after a while." He said before he grasped her dangling arm with his.

Sakura said nothing and looked at their arms.

"If you're going, you're only stepping in when I need it. you know that none of the details are clear on that battle… But when Kuraokami comes to talk, I have so many questions to ask… but like I said, if your stepping in, then at least let me see about the battle." He said, his eyes glowed for a second before Sakura sighed.

"Fine, but if you think you're fighting a member of the Otsutsuki clan alone…" Sakura said, Marmora sighed and tried to concentrate on sleeping.

He had no idea that Boro and Shin were busy formulating a plan to try and kill Sakura and capture him and the Hokage. He wondered about the future. Shin was strong and fast enough to fight him and Sakura and nearly win without the armor.

He was sure that things would be a lot harder in the future. He was going to grow and face them, but he still had questions. Marmora would take down Shin and whoever he worked for… But Shin first, then he would focus on the future.

He looked at Sakura who was fast asleep, he was happy to have the medic, no matter how short it had been.

'I know it'd be selfish to put a relationship on the same level as what I'm fighting for… But… I will not let another person die just for nothing… I will stop Shin and his friends… Then I'll find out who I am and why I have this power. I'm going to master Charka Control tomorrow… Then I'll ask Kuraokami those questions… Even if it puts me in a damn coma, I will have the answers…' He thought to himself as sleep slowly began to take him.

He looked at Sakura through slowly closing eyes and squeezed her hand.

"I will protect you… Just as your protecting me… And I'll fight for Konoha. I will fight like I was born here." He muttered and slowly closed his eyes.

The couple was asleep soon. they had no idea that their relationship would change soon… and the power Marmora would unlock… nor his history and the coming battle with Boro and Shin.

Kuraokami hummed as the duo slept. he would contact them tomorrow. he had much to say.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Marmora isn't supposed to be a Sasuke or Naruto clone. Next chapter will show Marmora mastering his Charka Control and Kuraokami contacting Sakura and Marmora as well as Marmora and Sakura growing closer. Until Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: next chapter is very long and the Winter story will be Sunday and the dragon ball story today possibly.**


	35. History of the Aito

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 2500-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Konoha, Sakura and Marmora's home.)**

Marmora slowly poured his Charka into his Sea Swords and watched the familiar water like swords form around his hands.

"Ok… Just slowly do this… Even if I master it, I have to keep training it… This is step 1, not step 99." He said, Sakura rolled her eyes before the swords slowly started to form into ice.

He blinked as they froze over, he tapped one on the tree, solid. He blinked before turning and slashing a target.

The arm covering ice parted the target like butter and he looked at his hands.

"Uh… Sakura, is that a good step or such?" He asked, Sakura rolled her eyes again before Marmora coughed.

He wandered over to Sakura who helped him inside. She walked him to the couch before sitting next to him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Marmora asked, he removed his coat and kicked off his shoes while Sakura placed her bare hands on his back.

"Do I think my healing will stabilize you during Kuraokami coming and allow him to talk longer? No, I don't… I don't have access directly to your Charka network like a Hyuga… I'm gambling here… Kuraokami?" She asked before the spirit of the water and snow god appeared in the room. She blinked and looked at Kakashi, the Jonin had been sent to record anything from Kuraokami… And also, to mess with his former student.

Sakura noticed he was glowing bluer and had small snowflakes coming off him now.

"You are very resourceful for someone with little experience of beings like me… You remind me of the kid's mother." Kuraokami stated, he rose up like a snake.

"You have a lot to talk about… And if you've been living in my soul or whatever, you know what I'm going to ask about." Marmora muttered, panting before Kuraokami nodded.

"I think the first thing to discuss is the Aito Clan… Marmora, you shouldn't have much of a wait talking to me with Charka Control, it should come with time." He stated before clearing his throat.

"Kid, my history with your bloodline starts with our dear old pain in the ass, Kaguya… Who your new girlfriend broke a horn off…" Kuraokami said?

He smiled like a shark at this, moving close to Sakura till he was face to face with her.

"I enjoyed seeing that thoroughly… I must thank you for that…" He said before clearing his throat.

"The kid is the long descendent of the Aito Clan… Possibly one of the last clan members… I met them after I tried to stop Kaguya. I nearly laid slain for my efforts." Kuraokami said, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this.

"You fought Kaguya?" He asked, the dragon god nodded and looked at him.

"I did and lost; she wasn't from this world I believe. I couldn't let such pure Charka energy be used by someone that would go down such a horrible path. She ripped through me, I bled into the area. You would know it as the Land of Snow today, created through my blood if I hear from the humans right." Kuraokami stated.

"The kid's ancestor? She found me, dying in the snow. She would heal my wounds, a trait passed from all females of the Aito Clan, they were master healers with their males being well known for their combat skills and control over Water Jutsu and then later ice charka… I do not know if the females possessed Wind Charka or if they were gifted… But the woman who healed me was the first to approach me without fear." He stated, Marmora grunted, Sakura went to say something before he stood up enough to look at her.

"My ancestor was a healer and my great Grandfather or whatever was an assassin?" Marmora hissed out, Kuraokami looked at him.

"Yes. I would give her access to my power; your clan would be one of the few to try and resist Kaguya… Though they ultimately had no role in things as I'm sure the Hokage and you know, Sakura." Kuraokami said before he looked at his body.

"I have pulled from my own power to stabilize myself. It isn't permeant, but with the kid taking a step to mastering his Charka, and the healing from Sakura? I believe the bond is much stronger." He said before sighing.

"I choose only the most noble and caring members of the clan. My power has long since been coveted, seen as a god among the human race." Kuraokami stated.

"My power isn't infinite, I have the limited power to see into the future, but not endlessly, a few years at best. I also do not die of age… I can still be killed and such, half of me is sealed away, not within a person, but away. Where I do not know. My power was surpassed by Kurama, his brethren and the Hokage. I find it amusing the nine forget a being that assisted in their creation though I am not their progenitor." Kuraokami said before Marmora coughed.

"Your sealed?" Sakura asked, the dragon god hummed and turned to him.

"That brings me to Ayumi and Daiki… Though I suppose you know them as mom, mom and dear old dad…" He said with a grin.

"What… you knew them?" Marmora asked, Kuraokami frowned, looking at the ground, like the thought of them hurt him.

"Kid, about 50 years ago? Before the war? Your parents died, warriors of a battle that would be sunk to history." He said before he brought a hand to his face.

"Your parents would lead their clan against the being who is… Would be, your worst enemy… Momoshiki Otsutsuki." Kuraokami said, Sakura's eyes widened.

"Marmora fights an Otsutsuki?!" She yelled, Kuraokami hummed.

"Yes, but let me explain. I will need time to rest, but I am working on a way to talk with the kid even when I am gathering energy. He is the most kind and selfless since his ancestor and father." Sakura heard from the god for a moment before he went to speaking again. He sounded much more tired at the moment.

"Your parents were fighting against him and 2 others, your father was the last one to use the Jutsu known as the Samurai of the Snow. They fought to stop him from learning of the source of power known as the God tree. I loaned him all my power, I hated the Otsutsuki clan, I had become indebted to them, their power and caring… No, the kid's past is for another time. My power is starting to dim." Kuraokami said before he started to fade. He fed more of his Charka to the power keeping him tethered at the moment.

"The kid's parents were slain in battle. his mother a very caring priestess that led the clan in chants and well, me. Daiki was a general, a brave and cunning warrior. I will tell more another time, in 1 day." He said before he turned to Marmora.

"I was sealed because I failed… Kid, you are destined to fight alongside the Hokage and the Uchiha against Momoshiki and 2 of his clansmen. Your duel is in 2 years." He said, starting to fade again before Sakura blinked.

"Wait, what about me?" Sakura asked, Kuraokami laughed before dimming a bit.

"You? you are there… Ms. Sakura Haruno Aito…" He said, grinning like a shark as Sakura gasped.

"You will marry someday before the battle. I do not know when. My power is spent and I grow tired… Kid, train and grow. Shin and his friends? They will not be your mortal enemy, Momoshiki will be. I will contact you in 24 hours after I rest." He said before he fully vanished, the snow turning to pitiful snowflakes before fading.

Marmora was able to gasp and then blinked before looking down at the ground. Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"Seems you both have some talking to do. I'll report to Naruto… Ms. Aito." He said before Sakura threw a pillow at the retreating copy ninja.

"So that's 90% of the story. He just said the same guy I fight to the death is the same guy who killed my parents." Marmora said, Sakura was silent.

She was still processing the information. Marmora would fight an Otsutsuki, possibly 3, with Naruto and Sasuke. She would be married to him before then. His parents had died in combat against the Otsutsuki.

"I have a lot more training to do then." Marmora said as he pulled on his shirt and sandals. He could tell Kuraokami knew their conversation wasn't over yet.

'don't think this means our talk is over.' He thought, he got an answer a moment later as he pulled the back door open.

'no, we have much more to discuss… Just don't think the girl will stay out of this, kid. She's grown rather fond of you or at least will. My visions are never wrong.' The dragon god stated before recalling himself into Marmora's soul.

Marmora looked at Sakura once before walking outside to get more training in.

"If I'm going to fight someone that strong? I'm going to need everything I have to do it." He said as he started to form the Sea Swords from scratch.

He would master the Sea Swords, then the Aqua Salvo and move onto the 3 other moves he currently knew. He wondered if there was more inside his father's journal.

"I'm going to spar with you, go to the training grounds." He heard and turned to see Sakura in her Shinobi clothes pulling on one of her gloves.

The tension between the duo was palpable, Kuraokami couldn't have dropped a bigger bomb on them.

"I think you should reflect more on what he said. He just blew up an inferno." He said, Sakura walked to Marmora and flicked him on the forehead enough to get him to rub at it.

"I heard what he said. You and I know what happens. I'm a part of that fight as well, even if him saying we're married is…. Ridiculously stupid and forward to say so early? He said for you to train… I'm allowed to make my own choices for myself and I choose to train as well." She said, jabbing a finger into Marmora's chest with every sentence.

"We're going, if you don't come, I'll punch you halfway across Konoha to there." Sakura said before walking towards the training grounds.

'Yep, takes after your mother, masterful healer, can break concrete with her pinky, doesn't take crap from anyone… She's a keeper, kid… I like her.' Kuraokami thought mentally, it took very little power to say things in bursts.

"Shut it, you oversized salamander." Marmora grumbled with a tinge of pink in his cheek.

**(Training ground, 20 minutes later)**

Sakura dodged a blast from Marmora's Aqua Salvo. She could tell from the blasts that Marmora was trying to perfect and refine the technique. The blasts were sleeker, faster, smaller. They hit like razor-sharp kunai.

"You've been training nonstop since we've gotten back, haven't you?" Sakura asked while she rushed forward.

Marmora dodged a punch that would have taken his head off. He kicked at Sakura's legs, trying to unbalance her before she managed to grab his arm.

Marmora flipped over her shoulder and landed a roundhouse kick which sent her skidding backwards.

"We're going up against Jonin level enemies, I'm going to fight Shin with all I have. I can be serious when it counts." Marmora said, Sakura rolled her eyes before sighing and rushing towards Marmora with a Charka enhanced punch.

Marmora rushed Sakura before springing into a handstand which threw him over the arc of her punch.

"Aqua Salvo Jutsu!" He yelled before going through the motions and firing another water blast.

It barrowed towards Sakura who blinked before turning into a log. Marmora scowled as the blast of water impacted in front of Sakura's location, throwing up dirt and rock.

"Damn substitution Jutsu, I almost had you!" Marmora mumbled before he landed on one of the pillars.

Sakura appeared a few feet away and crossed her arms before Marmora sighed. He rushed towards the water before leaping across it and skidding to a stop on the other side. His heels dug into the ground.

"Sea Sword Jutsu!" He yelled before leaping at Sakura, pulling water from the stream and rushing her.

"Your always so eager to rush in, do you ever plan and wait for a moment to strike?" Sakura asked. she knocked aside a stab at her face before responding with a kick Marmora twirled around as her foot met empty air.

"I do that when surprise isn't an option. Sakura, Shin has the Sharingan, he has dozens of eyes and his clones do as well. they might as well have a Byakugan. I can't sneak up on them if they always know I'm coming. Sakura, your Ninjutsu kind of isn't very quiet since you throw earthquake punches, remember." Marmora said, Sakura sighed before rushing in again.

Marmora scored a small cut up her right arm before being forced to block her left punch. He had to use both hands as Sakura's hit drove him to one knee.

"How the hell are you so strong? You hit like a damn train." Marmora muttered while he tried to force himself up.

"Try training with Lady Tsunade and your see." Sakura said with a grin before Marmora hummed.

He pulled on Sakura's arm, yanking her close for a headbutt which caused her to fall to the ground. she rubbed at her head while Marmora smirked.

"Ha! You can't just punch me into dust, cherry blossom…" He said before Sakura smirked and rushed at him.

"Crap…." Marmora muttered before he started backflipping away from punches that were very obviously centimeters away from hurting him badly.

"Aw, is little Marmy warmy scared?" Sakura mocked before slamming her fist into the ground.

"CRAP!" Marmora yelled as the resulting trench of rock and dirt threw him into a roll backwards and into the water.

Sakura laughed as Marmora climbed out of the water and sighed before starting to wash himself off and wring the water out of his clothes with annoyance.

He looked at a smirking Sakura and hummed before the sound of a Kunai caused him to lean back.

Shin and Boro stood apart from them, Boro growled before rushing Marmora.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the grammar and exposition dump. I'm trying to improve and wanted to get as much information out as possible. I also want to point out this fight will mark the end of a fight every 2 chapters. Next chapter will be next Saturday or so and will show Marmora and Sakura fighting Shin and Boro. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	36. Boro's Blitz

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Konoha, training grounds.)**

Marmora faced Shin, he growled while circling the Uchiha wannabe.

"I told you to wait! They wouldn't be alone. Now they know we're here." Shin stated, Marmora growled while he drew a Kunai from his pouch and twirled it.

"Shin…." He muttered, Shin smirked, it felt a lot like a snake circling its prey.

"Hello Marmora. I'm glad to see that you've grown stronger than last time." Shin said before he rushed at Marmora.

He ducked under a punch before aiming another punch at Shin which he blocked before kicking back.

Marmora slid to the water before making the hand signs for one of his Jutsu.

"Water Release: Aqua Salvo!" He yelled, he fired blasts of water at Shin, each blast being pulled from the stream.

Shin simply teleported the water blasts away with his eyes before Marmora managed to land a punch to his face.

Shin spat out blood before throwing his cloak to the side and making a rock. He cracked it and drew it to his missing arm.

"You've certainly improved. I'll be eager to help Kara dissect you." Marmora heard from Shin before he sighed and formed the Sea Swords.

"Your nothing more than a rogue science experiment. I'm going to show you just how much stronger ive gotten." He stated before rushing Shin again.

"Marmora!" Sakura yelled before Boro grabbed her leg in midair as she went to leap at him.

"Stay down, girly!" He said before flinging her backwards, Sakura flipped backwards before digging her fingers into the ground.

"Focus on him, I've got Shin!" Marmora yelled while he parried a slash from Shin. He growled before cutting up his left arm and then kicking him back before Shin slammed a fragment of stone into his chest.

Sakura turned to Boro who chuckled while marching towards the Jonin.

"I heard your supposed to be a master medical Kunoichi… You should know your little boyfriend there is our target. Your just collateral." Boro said, Sakura shifted her foot backwards before rushing Boro.

She hit him with a Charka enhanced punch which caused him to slide back 5 feet before he stood up, his spine cracking like a whip as he laughed.

"Your every bit as strong as I've heard. You might actually make this fun." Boro stated, Sakura prepared for his counterattack while watching Marmora.

He slid under a chunk of rock being thrown at him. He managed to land a kick which knocked Shin to the ground and allowed him to cut off part of Shin's artificial arm.

Sakura dodged a punch from Boro. She blinked at how fast he was. He kicked her back; Sakura slid all the way to the water and fell into the stream.

"SAKURA!" Shin threw Marmora to the ground before planting his foot on Marmora's neck as he looked up at the wannabe Uchiha.

"Your weakness is caring about others; I don't believe in those methods." Shin stated, Marmora growled before Boro started to walk towards him.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" He heard before a hand pierced through Boro, making him scream before Shin was forced back by a kick.

Kakashi landed on the battlefield as Sakura climbed out of the stream.

"I warned you they were onto us; we've lost the element of surprise!" Shin yelled before Sakura rushed towards Boro.

He turned to face her only for her to hit him hard enough to throw him high into the air. He vanished into the air, miles away.

"I honestly get surprised anytime she's that strong…" Marmora stated before Shin vanished right before Kakashi could land a kick to his face.

"Ugh, they've gotten tougher…" Marmora said before rubbing at his neck as Kakashi walked over to them.

"Their come back." Marmora stated before sitting on a log and looking at Sakura.

"I thought you got hurt badly." He said, Sakura started to heal his wounds while he sighed.

"Those 2 are more dangerous then what we've faced in the past, Sakura. Boro's an S rank criminal, one who's healing abilities are on par with Naruto's." Kakashi said, Marmora hummed.

"Anyone who can take a punch from Sakura and ignore it is someone I don't want to fight again… Ugh, how did they sneak up on us?" Kakashi continued to look at the distance where Boro had been sent.

He knew the punch wouldn't kill him, the only way he could see Boro being killed is if the attack ripped him to bloody pieces too small to count.

"Kakashi, what brings you here? I thought you were usually on patrol." Sakura asked before Marmora clenched his fist and turned to look at her.

"Naruto assigned me to watch over both of you… And it seems with Kara coming after you, he made another right call." He said, Marmora cracked his neck and sighed.

"Who the hell is Kara, and why the hell is Shin working with them?" He asked, Kakashi looked at the couple while Marmora tried to brush off the water from Sakura's skin.

"I'll talk to seventh, but go home. You won't be safe as long as you're on the street, their come after you. I'm going to see if someone who Sakura should be very familiar with can speak with you… Sakura? Shin isn't as dangerous as Boro, if you're going to fight him? you're going to need a way to hurt him that will cause damage too significant to repair, trust me, he can come back from any number of hits, but I'm sure your come up with something."

'Kid, I need to talk to you, I have some new information and a way to talk with them.' Kuraokami stated, Marmora hummed before he sighed.

"I think the big guy has a way of talking to me. I'm going home, if he has more news that helps me figure out more about what's to come? I'm going to take it." He stated before he started his walk home.

Sakura followed him as Kakashi watched the couple. They had worse issues to deal with.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story is going to be longer than I thought, but Kara isn't going to be main villains anymore. Momoshiki, Kinshiki and Urashiki are with Shin being the secondary villain. I'm also not going to have fights so often. Next chapter is going to show Marmora unlocking a power with Kuraokami and the arrival of an old famous character. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	37. Travel Plans

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Konoha, Sakura and Marmora's home.)**

Marmora looked at Sakura while she took care of her wounds, he sighed.

"I was keeping up with Shin for most of the fight. I'm happy about my Taijitsu improving, I've always been better at hand to hand then ninjutsu." He said. Sakura hummed before she looked to the side.

"I know how to take care of people with healing factor. He's fast and strong, I just need one good hit." She said. She smiled at Marmora.

Marmora went to smile before he grunted in pain before the spirt of Kuraokami slowly emerged from his back.

"I didn't expect that to work. Hello, kid," The dragon moved to wrap his body around Marmora. He rested his front hands on Marmora's shoulders and looked at Sakura.

"Kuraokami?" Sakura asked, the dragon god chuckled.

"I finally found a way to contact the kid without massive strain or cutting out." He said, Marmora was able to stand up before the dragon hummed.

"You couldn't have found a way to do that BEFORE I got out of a coma?" Kuraokami shook his head.

"Kid? I could have killed you if I tried to attach to your soul like I did. I'm not Kurama, I wasn't imprisoned inside you… But my life is tied to you at the moment, that is the cost of this permanent mentor position." He said, Marmora turned to Sakura.

"I still need to master the Artic Armor. I'm never going to beat Momoshiki if I don't," Marmora stated. Kuraokami rolled his eyes.

"Kid, you mastered the Jutsu by the time Momoshiki shows up. You need to see the Sanin though, Boro and Kara are pawns in a game of chess. You need to focus on the Otsutsuki clan," He stated with a sigh. Sakura blinked at this, her eyes narrowing.

"You mean like Lady Tsunade?" she asked, the dragon turned to look at her with amusement clearly written on his face.

"I forgot that you were pupil to the Slug Princess. I do indeed mean her and Orochimaru. I know Boro and the rest of Kara do not stop you. Marmora? You and Sakura are destined to clash with the clan, where I do not know. I came to talk with you and your future wife." Kuraokami said, Sakura crossed her arms before the dragon waved his hands.

"I know your clearly and understandably mad that I'm deciding your future, but my visions aren't wrong, Sakura. You and Marmora are married by the time you clash with Kuraokami. Kid, you should be lucky she disobeyed you just to come back and help you. I know for a fact you'd be dead if not for her." Kuraokami stated, smiling at the girl.

Marmora sighed and turned around, crossing his arms with annoyance.

"You know, you're REALLY not good at the whole prophecy thing. We just fought 2 S ranked criminals and your bringing up something that YOU said happens in 2 years." Marmora paced around the room, pursing his lips at his own words.

"Kid, I know. I'm sealed in another location, but I can still see entire parts of the world. I have kept all my attention on Fire Country. I'm getting off track," Kuraokami replied. He turned to Sakura.

"I have more to report. I will save the history of the Aito Clan and such tomorrow. You must both leave for the Land of Snow. Your future lies in the snow and rain of Amegakure, the Land of Snow and Land of Waves. Your meet Lady Tsunade in the Land of Snow. Kid, stop worrying about Kara, they aren't your fight. Shin also isn't a factor by the end of this story." He stated with a face of his hands.

"I think the fact they nearly killed my girlfriend and roommate will disagree with you." Marmora said, Kuraokami hummed.

"Trust me, ignore them. You need to move soon, Momoshiki and his ilk are a lot more dangerous than Kaguya. I do not suppose Sakura needs a reminder of how strong the 'Mother of all Chakra' is. I hate that woman," the dragon turned away before pulling himself back into Marmora's body.

"I'm going to get cozy in your soul. You need me, you say my name. you will get used to the pain, trust me. I still need you both to head to the Land of Snow. You're be able to reach the first of the three landmarks in your growth of power." He stated. He looked at Marmora but said nothing.

"I guess I have to pack. Well, least I get to meet Lady Tsunade." He muttered while he left to get a backpack ready for the trip.

"You're just going to believe him?" Sakura asked. Marmora turned to look at her and shrugged.

"I don't get much direction in my life besides carving my own path. I want to learn about my past and grow strong enough to help people and make up for all the selfish, senseless and horrible missions I did as a kid. Kuraokami says I fight a clan; I meet one of the greatest Shinobi in the world… BESIDES Sasuke and Naruto? I'm jumping on it. I'm going to get packed. We got 2 years till that fight." Marmora said before he walked into his room.

"I'm not saying I like it. He keeps saying we're married, Sakura? I like you, but I know you feel uncomfortable with a giant spirit god deciding our future for us. I guess we're see if he's true." He said.

"I… Ugh, screw it. I guess I'm going to have to tell the staff of the hospital that we're be gone again…" Sakura said, Kuraokami poked his head out enough to rest his head onto Marmora's shoulder.

"You know you can write the staff and Aimi from the Land of Snow, right? You are the director of the hospital. You did train your staff to be fine without you, right?" the dragon asked, Sakura looked at him and he shrugged.

"You guys wait till tonight or in the morning, those dumbasses are watching you and the second your gone, they're just going to go after Naruto and the others anyway." Kuraokami plunged into Marmora's back again after this.

"I'm going to do 2 hours of training and then decide to catch a few hours of sleep." He stated before he opened the door and went outside to train.

Sakura sighed and went to pack up a case for the trip. She put her shoes and a few of her combat and civilian dresses. She walked into backdoors while Kuraokami coached Marmora.

"You think you'd listen to your… Never mind, keep your Charka levels like that… The only way you're going to master your Arctic Armor is with experience." He said before he turned to the dragon god.

"We still also have one single Jutsu to master, maybe 2… Do they really appear in 2 years?" He asked the god. He heard nothing for a few seconds before the god hummed.

"I am not sure, the closer we get to their arrival will reveal more details. My ability to see the future is limited to 3 years at best. Kid, you only need to work on killing Shin. Kara will meet their own demise; I've seen at least some evidence to support that." He stated.

"You guys can talk about the future _WITHOUT_ discussing it inside my…. Our backyard, you know that, right?" Sakura said, crossing her arms, Kuraokami turned from Marmora who was busy practicing his Aqua Salvo attacks.

"I'm saying you both have a battle as important as the ones you faced with the Akatsuki and Kaguya. Momoshiki and his kin know you will be the one to fight them, another ability his powers afford. Kid, when you fight him, you're be fighting with the skill and power Naruto and Sasuke wielded by then. You will be an enemy to their entire clan." He said.

"You know, I'd like to actually know about the rest of the story when we get back to this. We have a lot more to discuss… Let's get to work." He stated before returning to firing off water blasts.

Sakura watched the duo start to train before going to get some sleep, she and Marmora would be traveling sooner or later.

She and Marmora didn't know Shin's end would be in the Land of Snow… Or their relationship would become much closer.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm going to extend this story but rush a few parts. Next chapter is going to be on next Tuesday or so and will show Marmora and Sakura heading to the Land of Snow and growing closer while learning more about the Aito Clan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am making another MHA story and another Naruto story about Ino, Tsunade, Karin, Shizune, Tayuna, Mei, Kurotsuchi, Yugito, Tayuna or someone. **


	38. Homecoming

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(2 miles outside of Konoha.)**

It was early when Sakura and Marmora left. Sakura sent a single message to Kakashi explaining their actions and why they had left the city aboard the Thunder Rail.

"I think another history lesson is appropriate now. I told you Kara will die in Konoha. They are puppets of the Otsutsuki Clan." Kuraokami stated, he emerged from Marmora's back and grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Why does that group want Marmora?" Sakura asked before Kuraokami.

"You want me be honest? They don't. they are hunting threats to their goals. My power makes them a threat. They want Kurama's power, just like the Akatsuki. Shin will pursue us, Boro and the others will focus on the Hokage and other threats to their plans." He said. Sakura and Marmora's train entered the tunnel.

"You mentioned my mother and father before. Kuraokami, what about my family and clan do you know?" Kuraokami wracked his brain before he hummed.

"Your mother reminds me of Sakura and the Hokage's mother. She never retired though. Your mother was a skilled Taijitsu user, one of the best. She also acted as the head priest for the clan. I wondered why she always prayed to me, I learned that the clan prayed to me as thanks for my aid." He stated before licking his lips.

"Your mother started out sweet, she was uppity, she was arrogant, she had no appreciation for anything outside of the wealth and her own skill. She did care about one thing later, kid. She cared about you, you go near her child, she'd break your spine and strangle you with it. She's where you got your hunting instinct from and your tactical mind." Kuraokami stated. Marmora chuckled while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Your mother grew to be a great Shinobi; she was skilled at ambushing and hunting the enemy. Your clan is good at two things, they are expert trackers and assassins, meaning their Taijitsu is second to none… And they are skilled at water and Snow based Jutsu, they made beautiful Jutsu, like art. I don't know if they had any abilities like the Uzumaki and Uchiha. I know they wouldn't need them; we will see." He said before Marmora spoke up.

"I don't think special eyes or massive tanks of stamina matter much. I'm sure we were skilled at more." Kuraokami chuckled at this.

"Maybe, kid. Maybe. Your clan was special. I don't know if the Aito were as good as the Uchiha or Uzumaki clan. Your father… He was the opposite, he was fearless, he was reckless. He's where you got your bullheadedness from, along with your ancestor in the land of snow. He was a Samurai, a general and the one who tried to make a stand against the Otsutsuki clan, he was the patriarch of the clan that stood against death." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"So, both of Marmora's parents were warriors?" Sakura asked, Kuraokami looked at the trees out the window. They were slowly drawing closer and closer to the next train station.

"Yes, that's how they met. Your mother was sent to defend a lieutenant of the clan. She met your father instead who demanded she leave. Your father didn't have much respect for the Shinobi, he was sure that the fearless and straightforward combat skill of a Samurai made them superior to the more tactical and asymmetrical style of the shinobi. Your parents couldn't be more different in combat." He said, he gave a toothy grin before sighing.

"Kid, give me a minute to rest mentally. I need to think some more. You two focus on taking the train to the Land of Snow and meeting Tsunade. You've got your mother's talent at hunting, I'm sure you're be good at hunting down a Sannin." Marmora heard from the deity before he vanished again, as fast as a snake.

"He sure likes to talk, doesn't he?" Marmora asked, Sakura nodded before the god spoke up again.

"Very funny, you damn brat." He said, Sakura cleared her throat.

"So, they met when his mother was on a mission, what about their encounter with the Otsutsuki Clan?" Sakura asked. Marmora hummed and cracked his back with a crunch.

"I think we should focus on their abilities more. I'm sure you could explain my parents more when I talk to Lady Tsunade, tell her more about my parents." He looked out the window, watching the trees slowly begin to cover with snow dusting them like frosting on a cake.

They had just exited a tunnel. Marmora heard a low hum come from the ethereal dragon deity.

"I can see the logic in that. I don't know if she knows about the clan, kid. Anyway…" He stated before the god dragon tapped his frostbitten tail on a chair.

"They fought the Otsutsuki on a field in the Land of Snow, kid. You were SO young. They came, with soldiers of their clan. Your father was outnumbered, he was outmatched. He was too stubborn to quit. He and his army clashed with them, I aided him. Momoshiki wanted more power, a fruit that would give him unstoppable power, your father had founded a scroll leading to one of the trees, left there by a distant member of the Otsutsuki clan." Marmora hummed at this and looked at Sakura.

"Your father engaged Momoshiki, the smug jackass hadn't expected a fight. He called on his servant before trying to disengage from the fight. your mother…" Kuraokami said, he grinned with a giant smirk of razor-sharp incisors.

"Your mother engaged Kinshiki with all she had, he was stronger. She was faster, she managed to poison him with a lucky hit from her Kunai. She could never defeat him, but wounding him enough for him to fall back? her speed triumphed. I actually think 2 small parts of the clan, or you, that you got from your mother? She was fast, not as fast as the Hokage, but FAST, and she had very good control over her Charka… Wish you learned like that better." Marmora rolled his eyes.

"Your father faired less, he managed to get in some good hits. My power was still not enough to stop Momoshiki's rampage." The god dragon said. he rested his talon like claws on the chair, he growled and slammed the chair hard enough to rock it.

"Your mother was killed because she was ganged up on by Momoshiki's men, your father was beaten to death in front of his army before they were all slaughtered. I hate them, they slaughtered them all like cattle, Momoshiki only tried because your father landed some good punches and actually showed the freak could bleed. He doesn't even deserve profanity; no curse is enough for his cruelty. I swear on my life, he will suffer before he's dragged to hell." The god dragon growled out. He would spit if he had the ability within his body at the moment.

"You have a lot more personal history with the Otsutsuki clan, don't you?" Sakura asked, the deity was silent a moment.

"I have a LOT more then history with those scum. I will kill them, they hurt me in more ways than just physically. I will not allow myself to rest till the entire clan is ash being nutrients for the creatures like Sakura's slugs. Kid, I don't know if Tsunade will teach you anything or such. I do know she's supposed to put you on the path to cutting down Momoshiki. I'm going to help as well; your clan did a lot for me that I will explain more later." Kuraokami stated. He cleared his throat.

"I'm going to think on what to do when we arrive. My powers are weakened from where I was banished too, least besides the Arctic Armor." He put in before he slowly pulled himself into Marmora.

"Kid, listen to Sakura, you guys are only going to stand a chance if your together… Also? You're going to meet someone you just met in the Land of Snow, I'll be back within a few hours." He stated before he was gone.

"He goes from not being to keep up a talk for 5 minutes to being able to give us an entire history of my clan." Marmora said before closing his eyes.

"Marmora… What he said about your parents…" Sakura said, shaking his shoulder. Marmora opened his eyes and frowned.

"I'd be lying if I said it doesn't affect me, but I can't like it slow us down. I get mad and I'll get captured again. I'll mourn when there's a good time." he said. Sakura could clearly say it was affecting him, he just didn't want to admit it.

"We all lose people, Sakura. I'm hurting, but I've lost friends up till now. I could make a book on who we lost. You haven't lost a friend or ally and waited till the fighting was over to mourn?" he asked. Sakura frowned, but said nothing else.

She remembered losing friends during the great ninja war. they didn't get to dwell on who they lost until after the war. she knew the bodies weren't even buried till the fighting was done.

Marmora did look hurt, but she could guess a few reasons he wasn't screaming and crying over it.

He was much too young to remember his parents. Their deaths had thus not fully hit him with the weight of their demises.

Marmora was trying to put the mission first. He would break down and mourn them when he had been given time to properly process it.

Marmora was putting on a façade. He was hurting inside, he just refused to show it at the moment.

She said nothing at the moment, she wanted to see Tsunade. She'd help Marmora deal with his emotional outburst when

**(With Shin)**

After the battle, Shin made it a personal mission to capture Marmora. Boro was fine, but the time it took for him to come back had allowed the other Shinobi to intercept him.

Shin decided to chase down leads to find Marmora. He sent his spying creature aboard the train along with 3 of his clones in case Sakura and Marmora had used the train.

**(With Sakura and Marmora)**

The train hit the next station. Marmora stepped into the platform and was instantly hit with a gust of snow. He shielded his eyes as the sting of the cold wind assaulted him.

"Well, welcome home, kid." Kuraokami stated before Sakura stepped out behind him.

"You have any single location Tsunade is usual at… Besides a bar or a casino? I can't track her Charka signature unless I'm close to something she's been near." Marmora joked.

"Let's ask around. I'm sure SOMEONE knows who Tsunade is." She said, Marmora pulled his hood over his head and then put his mask on.

"I'll follow you; we should move, we only have a matter of time till Shin catches up." Marmora muttered before the couple vanished into the snow.

"You know, I wonder what we're going to find out here." Marmora asked before Kuraokami's voice cut them off again.

"Your past kid, I still have a bit of story to tell before this is over. I do know we're well on the way to mastering things. We just need to find Tsunade." Kuraokami put in.

They had no idea Shin was already hunting them down.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the romance might be a little rushed and such. I also want to point out Marmora's skills might seem a bit rushed, but I'll try to tone him down a bit. Next chapter will be on next Tuesday and will show Marmora and Sakura hunting for Tsunade and meeting a familiar face along with more history of the Aito clan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	39. The Snowbound reunification

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Snow.)**

Marmora and Sakura continued on their trek. Marmora didn't seem to be freezing unlike Sakura who had a cloak on.

"I like being able to talk, you know." Kuraokami said while he appeared again.

"We have something in common then," Marmora stated. He looked at Sakura before the god level dragon clamped onto his shoulders.

"I believe we were going to talk about the Aito Clan again?" Kuraokami looked at the snow and smiled.

Marmora blinked, he finally picked up where Tsunade. He was studying the places small traces of her Charka emanated from. He knew that Tsunade was at the casino.

Why wasn't he surprised? He turned to Sakura before a familiar voice cut them off.

"That's Kuraokami? Hmm." They turned to see Sasuke behind them.

"Sasuke!?" Marmora and Sakura shouted, the Uchiha looked between the duo before Kuraokami hummed.

"The legendary Uchiha and one of the last of his clan, hmm." He looked at Marmora.

"Kid? I don't mean to break up the reunion, but we don't have time. we need to find Lady Tsunade to help you before Shin gets here." Kuraokami stated. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"I know where she is. I was on the way to talk with her." he stated, Kuraokami raised an eyebrow.

"How very interesting. Kid, we need to get going anyway." the god dragon said. Marmora pulled up his hood more before walking away.

"Fine. You know we can't stop 2 super strong monsters by constantly rushing to the next point. You said we had 2 years. yet we have to keep rushing?" He asked, Kuraokami said nothing while the trio continued to walk.

"What? you get mad I have a point? Soldiers don't win by blindly preparing for the enemy." He cracked his knuckles before Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"What brings you to the Land of Snow? I thought you were with Karin and Sarada." She asked. Sasuke tapped his cloak with his good arm.

"Shin has my Sharingan. He is an Uchiha responsibility. I plan on going back when he's dead. I won't involve Karin in it and she doesn't know about the Land of Snow as well as we do." Sasuke explained, Marmora turned to him.

"Smart, but it doesn't mean she's safe. Your wife is an expert healer and skilled at combat I'm sure, he was still able to attack you once, and with your daughter there…." He pointed out.

"She has Orochimaru with her. I trust the sound to keep her out of danger." Sasuke said, they entered a casino and Marmora rolled his eyes.

"I can already smell the cockroaches trying to swindle us." Marmora muttered before Sakura and Sasuke walked in.

The trio paid the fee and Marmora turned to Kuraokami.

"Ok, besides being one of the best Kunoichi on the planet…. and one of the people I wanted to meet before I kick the bucket? Can you please explain why we have to find Lady Tsunade? She dropped off the radar more or less when Naruto took over and this isn't the best way to get help. I kind of doubt that Tsunade learned Water and Ice Style Jutsu suddenly." Marmora said, Sakura moved to search for Tsunade.

"You need to learn how to fully master your Charka. You also need to improve Taijitsu and such. kid? You got skill, but you don't have the ability to really control it. Momoshiki is skilled enough to go toe to go toe with Kaguya, you go toe to toe with 3 of them according to what I've seen." Marmora heard before Sasuke spoke up.

"If he was looking for a combat teacher, what about Might Guy or Hinata?" He asked, Marmora was about to speak up before a very familiar voice cut them off.

"That's Marmora, right?" Tsunade asked, Marmora turned to the Sannin.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. I'm Marmora Aito." He stated, standing at order before looking at the woman.

"It's just Tsunade. Sakura explained that…." She started to say before another voice cut them off.

"Did she say Marmora?" they turned to see a group of mercenaries rising from their seats.

This was joined by more thugs who rose from their seats, some drunk, some easily understanding the implications of their situation.

"That group of ninja freaks put a bounty on him! We get a few mill!" He and the others heard; Marmora put his hand on his Kunai pouch.

"Something tells me we're going to be busy until Shin gets here." Marmora muttered before the group started to surround them.

"That's Tsunade and the Uchiha! We can't… We have to…" Marmora formed a Sea Sword on his left arm.

"Unless you want a fight, I'd move along, dead men can't spend the reward you want to." Marmora said, the group looked at each other.

One of the people threw a punch which Marmora deflected.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I do want to point out this story will possibly be 200 chapters or so. I am trying not to rush the romance and not make Marmora too strong to fast. Next chapter will be on Friday or so and will show the fight, more on Marmora's clan, Sakura and Marmora glowing closer and some of Marmora's training while Shin hunts them. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	40. Tsunade

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Snow.)**

Marmora knocked a thug halfway across the room with a punch before seeing Tsunade floor 3 men effortlessly with a kick.

"So…. Awesome." He said before he was punched in the stomach.

"Keep fighting for now, fanboy over the Sanin later, kid." Kuraokami snarked.

Sakura punched one of the men which threw him into a table as Sasuke roundhouse kicked another through a window.

"Back off… Ugh, these guys aren't worth it." They heard before the retreating thugs booked it out the door.

"Ugh, that was ridiculous. They didn't even try it…" Marmora muttered. Kuraokami climbed out of his back and turned to the Sanin.

"Ok, you can fanboy now, kid… Lady Tsunade, we need to talk. Marmora needs training." He said, Marmora looked at him with annoyance.

"Thanks, you overgrown gecko," Marmora stated. He looked around the casino and sighed.

"I'm not paying for this." He muttered before Sakura and Sasuke walked over.

"Sakura, what are you doing here anyway?" Tsunade asked, Sakura pointed to Marmora.

"I'm helping him with his past… Also, he's an idiot at times," Sakura said. Marmora looked at his girlfriend/partner with annoyance.

"Do I get an entire day of being pushed around? I get being a skilled assassin and mercenary doesn't mean much… Kuraokami, can you finally tell me what the hell my clan has to do with the Land of Snow besides one being born here and my dad dying?" He said, his fists shook shortly before he unclenched them.

"Kid, if I told you the entire damn story at once? A. you'd demand to go fight the Otsutsuki before you stand a chance. B. it would take a massively ridiculous amount of time… and C. I refuse to tell it if Lady Aito isn't in the room." He said, glaring at Sakura for the last part.

"Marmora was part of a clan?" Sasuke asked, Kuraokami hummed.

"We will talk when we are safe, Shin will and is coming. I am aware he will die out here, interestingly… But we cannot stay here." the god dragon said.

**(5 minutes later)**

Marmora opened the door and the smell of Sake cut through the air. He and Sakura walked inside while Sasuke walked Tsunade inside.

"I have smelt things before, but not like this. Ok, I'm going to go learn those new moves. You guys have fun for 4 hours." He stated, Sakura grabbed her boyfriend's shoulder and twirled him around.

"Like I said… You are an idiot at times," She said. Marmora rolled his eyes and chuckled at her. she saw his lips curl into a smile.

"Funny how we're dating yet, I not only bought a plant. I paid off the house mostly… And I got a job which I am glad my boss isn't expecting me for the moment is paying me for." Marmora said, Tsunade looked at the couple while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Baka." The Jonin medic muttered before Marmora pulled his mask up.

"Kura. You going to speak?" Marmora asked. they watched the giant dragon pulled himself out of Marmora's back.

"Yes, kid. I was going to talk about how you and Lady Aito along with the Hokage and Uchiha there." He said, Sakura looked to the side.

"You going to keep referring to me as 'Lady Aito?'" Sakura asked, somewhat annoyed and somewhat flustered at the bluntness of the statement.

"You are married to Marmora in the future, my visions do not lie. I'm sorry, but I am going to be blunt. The Aito clan helped me when they didn't have to, they died out forgotten unlike many clans. My loyalty is to the Aito Clan and I will not let their last seed wither and die. You are the Matriarch of the clan, who do you think keeps Marmora in line when I can't?" Kuraokami looked at a cross armed Marmora.

"You going to keep making me feel like crap?" He said, Kuraokami shrugged.

"Kid, you and her snark at each other all the time. I know you two get married. I have a vision of you telling me how much you like the fact that Sakura is strong willed enough not to need someone. I also know how you love that she can break a person in half with her bare hands." He said, Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, why don't you just spit out all our… Ugh, you said we'd get more history on the Aito Clan. Tsunade is right there." He said before turning to the woman.

"By the way? Big honor, Lady Tsunade. I've been meeting legendary Shinobi ever since I came to Konoha… Few I wish I could meet that sadly aren't here anymore." Sakura rolled her eyes before Kuraokami sighed.

"He's a fan of all the shinobi like you guys. Anyway… I'll tell the rest of the story while you guys are asleep. Marmora? Your clan knew the location of this world's god tree, the Otsutsuki want that fruit, it will make them gods like they so claim. They don't know where the information they got was false, the only other spot for that information is buried on the field where the Aito clan was slaughtered. You are the only one who can open the scroll, for you are the last remaining seed of the Aito Clan, their last remaining gift to the world when they were butchered. Kid, you need that scroll before someone else finds its. Tsunade can help you master the rest of the training Sakura started." He said, Tsunade raised her eyebrow higher.

"What makes you think I'll teach him?" Kuraokami chuckled and hummed before resting his hands-on Marmora's shoulders.

"Because your Sakura's sensei and I believe in your abilities, the kid is going to fight someone who has the power to kill countless people. You are one of the most powerful Kunoichi in the world. I wouldn't direct the kid to you just because he has meeting you on his bucket list, you trained Sakura to be capable of helping take down Kaguya. I know you can help; the only reason I'm asking you is because we sadly can't go to the other Sanin." Marmora walked across the room while tapping on the wall with amusement.

"You know, pointing out I have a duty after growing up as a regular merc. Kuraokami? You sure love to drop bombs on us, we have to take things slowly." He said, Kuraokami hummed.

"We don't have the time to wait. We need the scroll, now to train and talk. I still have a lot to say…. I feel like I'm going to be saying that a lot more then I usually do." the god dragon stated before Marmora shook his head.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I apologize for the short chapter; I didn't know what to do with this chapter. next chapter will be longer. next chapter will be on next Friday or so and will show Marmora training, show Shin tracking down the group and show Marmora trying to master part 1 of the Arctic Armor. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	41. Kinshiki

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Snow.)**

Marmora blocked Sasuke's swing with his left Sea Sword. Sparks flew from the blade lock before he looked at the Jonin.

"Don't take this the wrong way? I didn't know how well you'd fight with only one arm, you're a hell of a swordfighter." He said. Kuraokami pulled himself free of the mercenary and looked at Tsunade and Sakura who were under a tent protected from the weather.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but the longer we put off looking for that scroll and such? Shin and the Otsutsuki clan will be ready to get it. I think we should be rushing through everything." Marmora dodged another punch aimed at his head and flipped backwards.

"Arctic Armor: Samurai of the Snow!" He yelled before panting as the kid shook his head.

"Kid, you happen to not know that the key to the armor is focus… And having something to fight for and focus on." Kuraokami stated before looking at the duo again.

"Then why the hell would you ask me to try it?!" Marmora asked. He turned to Sasuke and dispelled the Sea Swords.

"You want the damn scroll? Me, Sasuke and Sakura could get the scroll and come back… You know, for someone who purely enjoys telling me I have some giant role in fighting and such, you sure love to be cryptic and unwilling to give simple answers." Marmora grabbed his mask and slipped it over his head.

"I'll get the scroll and come back. come get me if I don't come back in 30 minutes, I want him to stop whining about the scroll." Marmora vanished into the snow before Tsunade turned to look at Sakura.

"So, he's your boyfriend, huh?" Sakura said nothing to her old mentor. She didn't have to.

**(With Shin)**

Shin continued his trek through the snow. He had used the last of his money to hire more criminals. They always worked better then mercenaries or other methods and were too addled by the idea of money to question orders or try to assume they should get a better idea of what they were after.

"If he ever masters that Jutsu, he will be at the top of the primordial food chain… Such beautiful power." He said. Shin had no idea how close he and one other individual were to Marmora.

"If only they knew what was coming for this world." Shin muttered while he continued to track Marmora.

**(With Marmora)**

"I find it amusing you love to set me up as some sort of super soldier instead of saying its Sasuke or Naruto who are 2 of the strongest Shinobi alive." Marmora stated. He got a hum.

"Kid, you have the potential to be as strong as them… Besides, both of them are there, Momoshiki and the 2 others? They are moderately behind the power of one member who will take everything Naruto and Sasuke have to defeat. Kid, Momoshiki, Kinshiki, and Urashiki? Those 3 all have personal history with the Aito Clan. They are the ones who your going to worry about." Kuraokami stated. Marmora hummed with annoyance and shook his head.

"I forgot how much you enjoy talking. You're lucky Sakura can't punch you in the face for all the crap you give her." Kuraokami looked at him while continuing to advise the warrior where to go for the scroll.

"I got it from you, kid." He said before blinking at what else Marmora said.

"Kid, I don't know when your wedding is and such? I do know several reasons you love Sakura… She's smart, she's brave, she never gives up like you. She's way too stubborn to back down, her strong will is the reason you enjoy her company since she keeps your recklessness in check. You enjoy how she doesn't need a partner romantically to succeed. You like how she can pick anyone's ass if she wanted and doesn't need you to back her up. Kid, I don't need to see the future to know you two are happy together." Marmora heard and blinked.

"Kid, I'm never going to give up on the Aito Clan and you're the last relative for now. I'm happy telling you that… Wait… KID! MOVE!" He screamed before Marmora leapt to the side and was still sent flying backwards.

"What the hell…" Marmora said before Kuraokami blinked and noticed what seemed like shin.

"Shin!" Marmora hissed before Kuraokami smacked his head.

"Kid, we got bigger problems." He turned and noticed the being with albino skin, blueish grey hair, a long horn… A pale blue shirt, flat shoes, a grey sash.

"Kinshiki…" Marmora muttered before noticing that he was clenching the scroll in a beefy hand.

"The hell is he still doing on Earth? He left with Momoshiki over a few decades ago." Marmora said before he summoned his Sea Swords.

"Kid, that guy is stronger than Sakura or possibly Tsunade. We need to get that scroll back. I thought he and her were still looking for the God Tree." Marmora climbed to his feet and looked at him.

"We weren't supposed to run into him so early." He said. Marmora sighed with annoyance.

"I'll get the scroll back, just keep Shin back then. I don't want to fight both of them at the same time." He moved and noticed something under his foot.

"I will, just try not to step on any ancestors, we are on a battlefield for the Aito. I'm going to tell Sakura to bring in the Calvary." He ordered. Kinshiki rushed him and Marmora greeted his charka blades with his Sea Swords.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura was starting to realize Marmora might not be coming back for a while before Kuraokami mentally summoned her again.

"The kid needs your help. He ran into trouble, Kinshiki is there. He isn't supposed to be on Earth. You need to get the others and come to where I told you." He stated before he vanished.

**(With Marmora)**

Marmora focused on Kinshiki like Kuraokami stated. He continued to dodge or parry the behemoth's slashes. Marmora was sent flying by a punch by the Otsutsuki member and crashed into a tree.

"Ok… That hurt a hell of a lot more then I thought." He muttered before cracking his back. He noticed the titanic monster had dropped his scroll into the snow.

"Another Aito, hmm?" Kinshiki asked. Marmora coughed up blood and shrugged.

"Last of the clan if I'm right. I can do this all week if you want to try that fight." He stated. Kinshiki cracked his knuckles while the duo slowly walked in circles.

"Your strong… But you're a fool." Kinshiki said, Marmora hummed with annoyance and shrugged.

"That's debatable. You want to tell me why you're here?" Marmora dodged another barrage of strikes only for a small cut to appear on his neck.

He grunted before he managed to knock the man to the ground with a good kick. He panted in exhaustion and collapsed into the snow.

"Ugh… This guy is as tough as I said. He's the guy I'm supposed to fight alongside his master? I don't want to know how tough he's supposed to be then." Marmora brushed off the blood from his neck and climbed to his feet.

He knew another good hit would take off his head. He didn't want to get unlucky again. He turned and faced Kinshiki. He pulled his mask up.

"Aqua Salvo!" He yelled while firing the blasts of water at Kinshiki. He leapt back, one of the blasts sending him skidding into a tree which he shook off.

"You have to be kidding me… Ugh, why can't Naruto and Sasuke kill these guys…?" Marmora muttered while the behemoth trudged forward.

"MARMORA!" He heard and turned to see Sakura and the others. He looked back at Kinshiki who was already back on him.

He backflipped away, the punch carving in the entire area of snow and sending him flying backwards.

"Ow…" He grunted while Sakura rushed over.

"You ok?" He heard and grunted.

"Sakura? I think he broke my spine. God, he hits like a train… No, actually he hits like you and Lady Tsunade combined." He muttered. He climbed to his feet and facing the demonic warrior.

"Kid, you aren't ready for this." Kuraokami said. Marmora grunted and faced the monster.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not letting him get away with punching me into a crater and taking my scroll… Let's take this guy down." Marmora grunted.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the short chapter. next chapter will be longer. I also wish to point out the next arc will focus entirely on the Aito Clan and Sakura and Marmora. I also wish to apologize for not setting the villain up right away. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show the fight with Kinshiki. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Either Ino, Mei, Tsunade, Temari, Tayuna, Konan or Kurotsuchi get a story next… But Ino, Mei, Tsunade or Kurotsuchi are the choices for now. Please vote in comments. **


	42. Aito Clan

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Snow.)**

Marmora fought many people capable of ending his life. Kinshiki was singlehandedly one of the most skilled and strongest warriors he had met.

He continued to be forced back by the sheer number of blows from the man.

"What the hell is he? It's like I'm trying to fight Sakura, Sakura and Tsunade at once!" Marmora yelled while he parried a swing of the Charka generated trench knifes.

"Kinshiki was the muscle of the group, kid. He was able to go toe to toe with your parents, back off kid. You aren't going to defeat him easy." Kuraokami coiled around him and knocked back the massive warrior.

Marmora panted in exhaustion as he slid back. Kinshiki slid back from a kick by Tsunade as the former Hokage engaged the Otsutsuki member.

Sakura looked at him while Sasuke locked blades with the hulking brute.

"This is the guy I'm supposed to take down? Your joking, this guy is tiring me out already and its only been 3 minutes or such." Marmora muttered, he was exhausted and Kinshiki would have already killed him if it hadn't been for Sakura and Sasuke.

They had to either retreat… Or land a good hit that would take the wind out of his sails. He couldn't see them overpowering Kinshiki unless they combined Tsunade and Sakura's strength and Sasuke's Susanoo.

"This guy is tough… But he's relying a lot on his strength… I just need one weak spot and I can soften him up for a strike that should take him down for good." Marmora flicked some blood off his head, a small nick.

He rushed forward, discarding the mask he wore into the soft snow. He'd get it back later.

"AQUA SALVO!" He yelled before blasting at Kinshiki. He was forced to block it before Marmora kicked off the tree.

He launched a roundhouse kick which was blocked before vaulting off his arm and landing a slice to his back which knocked him to a knee. Marmora was still forced back by a Charka made axe which forced him to back off. He ducked under a punch at his head before sweeping at his legs.

Blocked, another kick which he blocked with his knee and took a step back. He was good, another strike at his head before smashing a tree which divided them.

"Ugh, Kura? Next time you want me to do this? Get me a personal trainer. I swear to god I'd be dead already." He blocked a downwards swing from the axe.

He blocked it with his left Sea Sword and grunted as he tried to hold up the move. His arm hurt badly as the ice started to crack. He screamed as something broke and slashed him across the face hard enough to knock him backwards. He was punched in the face hard enough to bust his lip and draw blood. Another strike hit him and caused his eye to grow swollen.

Sakura hit him with a Charka Enhanced punch which sent him flying into a tree. Marmora watched shockwaves explode from the man as he smashed through tree after tree.

"Why do I always forget you can do that?" He asked Sakura before the hulking monster climbed to his feet.

"Kid, get the scroll out of here, that's what he wants." Kinshiki charged them again before his axe was met a Chidori by Sasuke.

"You mind telling me why we're having a damn war over a stupid piece of paper then?" He asked before using the last of his Charka for one last Aqua Salvo.

He deflected the move only for the last blast to knock him down the hill.

He went to get up before Tsunade rushed him. He got up only for the former Hokage to slug him hard enough to collapse the snow under them.

Tsunade leapt to safety as the ice collapsed into a ravine below them.

Marmora looked at his limp arm before he collapsed to the ground with his legs hurting as well.

"Ok… Next time he shows up? I'm using Arctic Armor literally from the first second." He panted before Sakura walked over.

"Sasuke, grab the scroll, Marmora can open it when his arm isn't bent like a broken bicycle spoke." Tsunade ordered. Marmora chuckled.

"Yep, it was a pleasure to meet you… Ow, that doesn't bend that way, this is worse than when Sakura broke my arm by accident." Sakura glared at him.

"Shut up, you idiot… I'll take the scroll back; I'm not going to be of much use anyway if I have to heal him and fight." Sakura hissed before Sasuke handed the scroll to him.

"Kuraokami?" He was greeted by the snow and rain god who hummed.

"Kinshiki… He's an Otsutsuki, yes?" Sasuke asked. Kuraokami hummed with amusement.

"He is… Momoshiki's enforcer and Urashiki's partner." Sasuke nodded and turned before going to look for Kinshiki.

"If you find that meat head and he get away? You tell him I'm going to kill him and his friend." Marmora muttered. Sasuke said nothing and returned to where he was going.

**(With Marmora and Sakura)**

"I told you that you took after his mother… No wonder the kid married you." Kuraokami lingered around the couple while Sakura pulled off Marmora's shirt so she could treat his wounded arm easier.

"Ok, if you're going to fanboy over me and Sakura… If that happens, can you stop doing it constantly around her? I don't care if Sakura is supposed to be the mother of my kid, she doesn't like the implication she doesn't have a choice. You keep beating her over the head with this crap." Marmora said before groaning as Sakura grabbed his arm.

"It's dislocated, not broken…" Sakura looked at Marmora who already knew what that meant at the end of the day how to deal with a dislocated bone.

"Do it…" Marmora grabbed a piece of gauze from her and bit down as she pulled.

Marmora hissed and slammed his other arm down over and over while his arm reset painfully.

"I hate doing that… Thank you." He said, flexing his arm before looking at the god.

"Can you tell me what we almost died for and who Kinshiki is to Momoshiki besides his enforcer bodyguard?" Marmora sat down on the couch and allowed Sakura to sit down next to him.

"He's one of the strongest, most skilled and dangerous warriors around, kid. I didn't expect him to show up and steal the scroll. I thought they left for more power and to talk with the rest of the clan." He hummed and tapped a nail on the ground with amusement.

"If he's here? that changes everything. Kinshiki is out of your league, kid. He's as tough as Sakura and Tsunade at the same time and Sasuke if he uses his eyes." Kuraokami stated before waving his hands back and forth.

"You mean Momoshiki could be here already?" Sakura continued to slowly heal with his wounds, cursing after every single one.

Marmora continued to wince while Sakura glared at him with annoyance. He looked at the ground and sighed.

"Kid, Shin isn't the biggest problem on Earth now. You don't want to mess with the clan at the moment. You aren't going to be able to match them at the moment… Arctic Armor MIGHT make you somewhat equal, but I doubt it. He's going to report to Momoshiki and if he gets to Earth soon? I'm going to swear on my life he guns for people like you, he'll gun for you and it will end up leading to a lot of bad things on Earth. I want to point out that I wanted you to fight him when you had full control over the Artic Armor, it would have taken over a year to master… Now I guess we have no choice but to try and stop them before they cause massive damage to Earth… Kid, get the scroll, it's time for you to learn why the Otsutsuki clan fear the Aito." Kuraokami stated while he blinked.

He had no idea what would happen if they got to Earth… It would destroy the entire planet was his best guess.

He sighed and shook his head. He hated pushing such duties open the others, but without guardians? They would be a tougher problem to handle, but not impossible to defeat…

He could only hope Marmora and Sakura could handle those problems when they came.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than usual! I will make next chapter 2000 words or so on Sunday or so. Next chapter will be on next Sunday, showing Marmora getting closer to mastering his Jutsu and beginning on the Arctic Armor while Kuraokami explains more clan history. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	43. Clan History

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Snow.)**

Kuraokami turned to Sakura and Marmora before speaking.

"Marmora? That scroll is the key to Momoshiki and his clan becoming gods… Your parents ALWAYS knew they might die in battle. They left scrolls scattered around where the Aito Clan had lived and their history. I know where those scrolls are… But only your blood can open them." He stated. Marmora let Sakura sit next to him before Sakura spoke up.

"Why are you so cryptic then when Marmora is supposed to fight them?" Kuraokami hummed.

"Because my visions don't tell me everything. I know Marmora fights Momoshiki, Kinshiki and Urashiki and their army alongside team Seven and I believe the Kage… But I don't know if you win or not. I'm a god, Sakura… But my powers still have limits, recent visions have hinted Marmora might fight the Otsutsuki clan before 2 years… Sakura? The Otsutsuki and Aito might not have known each other for long? But the few years they have means there's still a lot of unresolved history… All of it ends with war and violence. I'm going to think on what to do now. Kinshiki on Earth changes everything, he's one of the toughest and most skilled warriors of the clan. He helped Momoshiki fight your parents…" Kuraokami stated before he vanished.

Marmora grunted before rubbing at his temples.

"Every single time he has to drop another bomb, I question my life. I'm a merc, not some super legendary hero like Naruto or Tsunade or them…" He muttered Sakura put a hand on his back and gently began to rub at his back.

He turned to his girlfriend with confusion.

"You're not alone. Kaguya threatened the entire planet and if these guys are related to her? I'm going to help you… We can handle the 'Lady Aito' thing little by little." Sakura continued to heal him up before she got up.

"You know our relationship is without a doubt the biggest and most astounding thing out of all this to me? I'm a reckless, snarky, headstrong mercenary and you're a Jonin, the student of one of the most powerful and skilled Shinobi on Earth… Yet I'm the guy you like?" Marmora asked while Sakura looked the fridge before sighing.

She went outside and then came back with packaged ice which she walked over to Marmora.

"Yes, you're an idiot, but your brave. Your reckless, but your kind and you take your training seriously… I'm allowed to love who I want, my first crush turned out to be with a war criminal who stomped on my heart, committed enough war crimes to be nearly condemned to die… Marmora? I like you because you're willing to keep me from being too serious all the time. I also happen to believe in the fact that your important." She continued to ice his eye while checking for any other wounds with her calloused fingers.

"Momoshiki is after you and that's enough of a reason to want to stop him… if Kuraokami said I'm your wife in the future? I can at the very least see the possibility of it… He's right, someone has to keep you in line and it's probably going to be me, it's been me since we've met and there's no reason to believe I'm sadly going to be the one who has to keep doing it." Sakura said before she handed the ice to Marmora.

"And there is the sarcasm I enjoy from you. You enjoy acting proper, but if you have to smash someone, you break their spines… Sakura, you don't have to spend anytime acting like a proper lady. You're a damn ninja. You know that and you can kick my ass and then keep doing no matter what happens… I love you but you try WAY too hard to act prim and proper. You're a Kunoichi and unless you want to bring up Temari, Hinata, Ino and such? You and I know how well you kick ass." Marmora held his hand and began to cool the swelling with his own Charka.

"That doesn't…" Sakura started to say with amusement. Before Marmora chuckled.

"You helped fight someone who seems stronger than you and Lady Tsunade, you're a badass. I hate that you try to downplay it every time just for modesty. You've kicked the ass of one of the best warriors in the world, so don't you dare act sorry for anything you do because it ticks me off that you think your less important to your group." Marmora got up and hugged Sakura before walking away.

"I'm going to ask the big guy where the scrolls are and more about the Arctic Armor… That's the only hope I have of fighting Momoshiki and all that… Momoshiki has his right hand on Earth? We have a perfect chance to take him down while he's away from Momoshiki and the others." Marmora stated.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that next chapter is going to be long and this is going to be a 250 or so story. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show Marmora and Sakura bonding and Momoshiki's plan along with Marmora's new plan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	44. Marmora's Plan

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Snow.)**

"Momoshiki is going to track the scroll back to here and cause problems… And if he gets around Sasuke and Tsunade, he's too strong. We need to get the next scroll before he does." Marmora said. He turned to look at Sakura with amusement.

"You know, your adorable when you pout like I'm going to play by the regular rules." Sakura's fist glowed and Marmora sighed before he turned out the door.

"You're going to be difficult every step of the way, aren't you?" Sakura asked. Marmora hummed.

"Would I be the Marmora you know and love if I didn't?" Kuraokami joined in during this moment.

"Love is a very big stretch, kid… Romantically attracted." Marmora rolled his eyes and looked at Sakura.

"I have a plan to take Kinshiki down, but we have to be willing to take a risk. I know he's super strong, but I think we can defeat him if he's as willing to end up chasing us all over." Sakura got up and went to go whip up some tea.

"You go anywhere without me and I'll clobber you." She smiled after saying this and Marmora smirked back.

"There's the Sakura I remember hearing about." He said and started to plan out how to defeat the muscle of the clan and leave Momoshiki with one less warrior and Lieutenant that could end up taking him down.

**(With Momoshiki.)**

The young Otsutsuki stood and looked at his foster father and best warrior while he kneeled down to look at his master and son.

"I thought I said not to return without the scroll." Momoshiki said from behind his veil, he had the White Zetsu warriors floating in a strange goo behind him.

"There is another Aito, he was after the scroll. I brought the vial of their blood to unlock the scroll like you suggested." Momoshiki perked up as Kinshiki looked at him with his uncovered eye.

"I thought we slaughtered those worms back years ago… Are you sure?" Momoshiki hissed while reclined back in his throne.

He looked at the warrior with annoyance… And Concern. He thought every member of the clan was killed during the battle that he and the Otsutsuki had destroyed. He rubbed at his eyes and turned to his warrior and then pointed his finger at the man.

"I want you to take Urashiki and kill this Aito, we need the Charka from Kuraokami, that much Charka could make us gods and he's one of the only warriors besides the Uzumaki that could end up derailing everything we had built. I refuse to lose everything that we had spent years building." He ordered. Momoshiki needed to know just how dangerous this Aito could be.

He considered the clan a bug, a very strong bug, but one they had swatted years ago.

One, even one? He needed to look into this, he got up from his throne. He already knew Jigen would make his move soon. he needed the energy from the fruit to kill him, he could never hope to kill him years ago and he couldn't hope to kill him without more energy.

**(With Sakura and Marmora)**

Marmora and Sakura looked at each other while Sakura sipped from her tea. Marmora outlaid his plan to his girlfriend; he was going to train with the Arctic Armor with Sakura soon.

"Momoshiki needs the Scrolls for the tree and stuff like that. he's going to hunt us across the entire country if he has to, we both know his servants like Kinshiki is tough enough… Kinshiki could probably arm wrestle your arm off, Sakura." Sakura rolled her eyes as Momoshiki put a Kunai into the map.

He pointed at it.

"We take the Scroll to the mountains and we wait. He will come after us and end up trying to take it. We're deal with it when it comes down to it but we could end up taking him down hard, he can't see us coming and even with those eye tricks? He'll be slowed down in the snow… Sakura, we only need to land a few good hits and he'll go down. The only problem is it revolves around all of us attacking him at once, I don't think even 2 of us at once can try and scratch him." Marmora turned to look at the window.

"If that doesn't work? We bring down the mountains and make it to the next manor. We go from there if we can't take him down." He stated before he hugged Sakura and kissed her forehead.

"You're the one keeping my brain in my head, Sakura…. I'm glad you're here for me." Marmora walked out of the room.

She looked at Kuraokami before the god dragon vanished as he hummed and began to plan out his next move.

He knew with Sakura they had a very good warrior.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Marmora isn't supposed to be a super god warrior… I also apologize for dragging my feet as I don't know where the story should go. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show Sakura and Marmora training their powers, Shin's gambit, and Sakura and Marmora bonding along with the plan being told to the others. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Ino or Tsunade's story will be on Friday. **


	45. Training

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Snow.)**

Marmora swung a punch at Sakura in his Arctic Armor. He had named the first form '1', it didn't seem like it was his strongest form. He didn't have to pour a lot of Charka into the form.

Sakura caught his fist only to have to pour a lot of Charka into stopping it as he pushed her back and went to tackle her.

She dodged it only for Marmora to knock her backwards with another kick.

"Good, kid. Your learning, the Arctic Armor isn't something you just master, it has many forms. I'm glad you're finding a reason to focus it." Kuraokami stated as Marmora panted and swung another punch only for Sakura to kick deflect it and then punch him back.

Her hits were enough to crack the ice, but it seemed it repaired itself enough from her hits to not stymie it much.

"This armor feels a lot less heavy then I thought it would be…" Marmora dodged several punches from Sakura as Kuraokami explained more.

"It's as light as a feather, but harder than steel. You just lack the charka reserves at the moment to tap into all the power… You called this the first form of the armor? Your right, that would indeed be the first armor." Kuraokami looked at Sakura who was sent skidding back and into the wall of the building.

She broke the window and cracked the wall as she rubbed her back. Marmora let the Charka for the armor withdraw into his body again as he panted.

"I can see your still getting used to it… Kid, your first form might give you an advantage against Kinshiki, but you sure as hell aren't going to be able to fight Momoshiki… Or the hunter of the trio, Urashiki." Marmora sighed and looked at Sakura before he walked over to her.

She stood up as Marmora hummed and began to look over her back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd hit that hard. You good?" He asked. Sakura nodded and began to pour Charka into her body to heal her bruised back.

Marmora sighed and shivered before he rubbed his arms and then helped his girlfriend inside.

Tsunade looked at them before Marmora sat her down in a chair.

"He's getting stronger and better at controlling his Charka… He's still getting tired a little, but he's balancing himself out a lot more." Sakura watched Marmora sit in the chair next to the table and rubbed at his temples with annoyance.

"I still want to know more about Kinshiki. Anyone who can fight Lady Tsunade, Sakura and Sasuke? That's a giant threat." Marmora stated as Sakura turned to Tsunade and Sasuke.

"You still should have a backup plan besides fighting him out in the open. Your plan has a lot of flaws." Marmora looked at Tsunade before waving his hand back and forth with amusement.

"I know, but I don't know what to do at the moment. I don't know any of Kinshiki's weaknesses, very little of his powers. I can't really come up with a very detailed battle plan from nothing. I don't know if we can even stop him, your 3 of the strongest and most skilled Shinobi in the Land of Fire… In the world, and we only managed to defeat him by getting very lucky." He stated while Sakura rubbed her temples.

"Kuraokami, you fought him alongside the Aito Clan, do you know anything about him?" Sakura asked. Kuraokami hummed and turned around before slithering around the room.

"I know a few things, but we can't stay here… Momoshiki can only be beaten by either the kid, a vast battalion of skilled Shinobi like you… or Naruto. He gets that fruit; he'll rip planet Earth apart in a few heartbeats. I'll look at those visions and see if anything changes. I can't guarantee any of the information I have on the Otsutsuki will help you kill them, Lady Aito." He vanished as Marmora pushed himself away from the table.

He turned around and walked to the window.

"If he's right? Then we need to take a chance and try and kill Kinshiki, he's a threat and if we take him down? We weaken Momoshiki, I just don't know how to get through his eyes." Sasuke perked up at this.

"He has the Byakugan," Sasuke stated. Marmora looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, and I know enough to realize that he can disable our bodies and see our attacks coming. Kuraokami mentioned they all have eyes like that. I would like to know why you…." Marmora looked to the side as the group began to realize that Kinshiki did have a weakness.

"I think I have an idea that could help." Sakura put in as Tsunade and the others started to plan how to deal with massive man.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out my apologizes for the short chapter. I'm trying to decide where to take the story. Next chapter will be longer since I'll have more time to work on it. next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show Shin's next and final attack on the group, Marmora starting to fully master Arctic Armor 1 and more of Sakura and Marmora bonding. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Ino is probably getting another chapter on next Monday or so. **


	46. Shin's attack

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Snow.)**

Marmora continued to hear footsteps as he looked behind him at the others.

He hadn't heard anything at the moment from them, that meant someone was indeed following them.

"I hear them too and I'm sure they know about the guy following us, kid…." Kuraokami stated before turning to deflect the Kunai thrown at his head.

He turned and used a Sea Sword to deflect them as 2 or 3 embedded them into the ice of his arm. He hummed and knocked them off the ice.

"I'm going to handle Shin… You guys go to the ambush point. He's just a knockoff, you'd be wasting your talents if you guys go after him." Marmora could very faintly see shapes in the distance.

He knew that they had the advantage, their eyes were better than him which allowed them to ambush him.

But Kinshiki was worse, he was stronger, faster… Probably had massive amounts of Charka considering his stamina.

"No, I'll handle him, just go on ahead." Sasuke put in. Marmora hummed and looked at Sakura and Tsunade.

"How about we kill this guy together? I've been getting tired of him ever since he showed up and kidnapped us." Marmora drew a Kunai before stabbing it into the tree.

"I'll go and soften up Kinshiki. I better not have to fight him alone." Tsunade stated. She rushed forward and into the forest.

"I wish this guy just got killed off by the others in town." Marmora rushed down the hill and defected another Kunai with his own before sliding down the hill.

Sakura followed after her boyfriend and Sasuke followed her.

Marmora sighed as the cold air bit into his clothes. He felt the cold melt into his clothing, soaking him to the bone.

"I'll take care of his clones, I'll leave Shin to you, I'm guessing that his eyes make him too dangerous to take head on… I'm really starting to hate all these visual Jutsu that a lot of these guys have." Marmora said before he was knocked to the ground and into the whipping winds of snow.

Sakura turned to him before 2 of Shin's clones knocked him to the ground. he sighed and parried a punch aimed at his head.

He kicked the other clone to the ground before he turned to the others.

"Go, I'll take care of these guys. I'll catch up when I can." He blocked another kick before another's punch knocked him to the ground and into the snow.

Sasuke left while Marmora looked at Sakura before taking another punch to the face.

"Go, I'll be fine, Sakura… Shin and Kinshiki are a lot worse than these guys." Marmora stated before he threw one of the 2 to the ground.

Sakura rushed towards them. Marmora sighed with annoyance, he smirked nonetheless. He couldn't have picked a more caring and nicer girlfriend then her.

**(With Sasuke)**

Sasuke rushed into a clearing and looked around.

"I had thought the mighty Uchiha wouldn't need any support to take me on… But your weak, just like I thought you'd be." He heard before he turned only in time to parry a stab from Shin's rocky arm.

He had forgotten Shin's other arm belonged to Danzo considering he had seen it shot for shot from his battle with the former and false Hokage.

"Your using clones… At the very least I can acknowledge I'm not without limits. I told them I could defeat you alone… But I have friends, you have lackies." Sasuke pointed out.

It wasn't untrue, the man knew that he couldn't defeat Sasuke head on… That was why he was cheating to win.

Then again, there was no such thing as 'cheating' when it came to being a Shinobi…

But Shin wasn't a Shinobi, he was an animal that he had ended up being released into the world.

"Your sickening… If a wounded animal is going to die? It must be killed; it's weakness will lead to the extinction of the herd. The Shinobi must continue to war… Because without war, you will stagnate, you will end up being consumed." Shin threw himself at Sasuke again and was repulsed.

He continued to circle the Uchiha. Sasuke noted his movements and hummed slightly.

"Your saying that when we have no war at the moment. We have no combat, no strife and destruction… You simply want a war because you enjoy combat… Not because tour trying to improve the world. You just want to fight for the sake of fighting." Sasuke stated.

Another slash, another parry, Shin was simply looking for another hole in his defenses, a moment to strike where his blade would find blood.

He said nothing at the moment, he rushed forward. His eyes were activated and he had a target, an opponent to strike down.

Shin and one of the last Uchiha began their dance of death.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm sorry if Marmora is a 'story killer' like someone said, I didn't make him to insert myself nor did I create him to be overpowered. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show the final battle with Shin and Tsunade hunting Kinshiki. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: The Ino chapter is next week or so on Monday. **


	47. Ambush

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Snow.)**

Shin lashed out with all he had. Kunai, his limbs, the environment.

Sasuke easily maneuvered around these feeble attacks while knocking Shin backwards with a kick.

"You are a usurper to the Uchiha! You're a disease to their bloodline!" Shin hissed. Sasuke didn't greet his words with a reply.

What was there to be said? Shin was a science experiment that was trying to corrupt his name. he was a very long forgotten monster who had to be put out of his misery.

**(With Sakura and Marmora)**

Marmora managed to keep pace with the clones who also contended with Sakura's punches.

Marmora knew it only took one punch to kill the clones. He was quickly becoming aware of how powerful Sakura was and how she could smash anything her fist impacted to dust.

"You guys should surrender while you can. She's a lot less forgiving then I am." Marmora dodged another kunai thrown at his head.

He backpedaled after this before deflecting another thrown at his ribs. He kicked the clone back before the second one slugged him to the ground.

He hummed and looked at the other clone. He wondered where the thugs and the other clones who Shin had.

"Sakura, does it look like these guys aren't as numerous as there has been?" Marmora asked before he tossed one of the clones to the ground after they teleported themselves behind him.

Marmora groaned with annoyance and watched the other clone teleport around, angling for another attack.

He hated their ability to do that, but he refused to give up.

"Yes… why?" Sakura had very little trouble overpowering the clones. They seemed more focus on rushing in and getting a killing blow then actually fighting them head on.

It seemed like they were suited for trying to be Shinobi… But he guessed Shin never trained the clones to be anything more then canon fodder and a distraction.

That actually saddened her, but there was nothing that could be done at the moment.

She powered up another punch and buried her fist into the snow.

This made a crater that not only threw the clones to the ground, it also threw Marmora into the snow.

"OW…." Marmora squeezed out in pain while he grunted and slowly began to pick himself up from the ground.

**(With Tsunade)**

The former Hokage continued to hike through the snow. Part of her wished she could be left alone… But the other part of her remembered her former teammate's wish for peace.

And here again was another threat trying to destroy that peace. She sighed and continued to walk through the snow. Her heeled feet made very little sound as the voice of her pray spoke up.

"My mission was to find the scroll leading to the God Tree… I didn't expect to encounter an Aito… Much less someone so skilled in power. You know I am beyond your power to defeat, don't you?" She heard while she marched to the top of a hill.

"You should already know what happened to your master then… You're an Otsutsuki, aren't you? the brat told me all about your clan." Tsunade looked down and into the valley.

"I am… And you are very strong, but you're a mortal… I underestimated you last time. I won't make that mistake again. I refuse to be defeated like the Aito clan dealt us during the early stages of the war. insects shouldn't challenge gods." Tsunade rolled her eyes at Kinshiki's words.

That was before the hulking monster of a warrior exploded out and at her with his Charka Blades extended outwards towards her.

**(With Marmora and Sakura.)**

Marmora felt his head ringing as he slowly climbed towards his feet. He groaned with annoyance and hummed before shaking his skull back and forth.

"Sakura? Can you please NEVER, cause an earthquake while I'm in point blank range?" Marmora asked and looked around.

The entire arena had been upheaved with trees being knocked aside. He could see dirt which was quickly being covered in snow. He could also see Sakura panting as she stood up and cracked her knuckles.

"Remind me to NEVER EVER get on your bad side… OW, I don't think I'm going to be fighting for a bit. I think you just turned my legs into jelly." He stated. Marmora groaned and cracked the back of his neck before he slowly sat down again.

He could barely stand. Marmora sighed and grumbled something.

"Ow… Just ow, damn it. I didn't expect you to smash the entire area just to defeat a pair of clones." Marmora saw Sakura roll her eyes before she walked over towards him.

He hummed and sighed before his girlfriend leaned down to check on him.

"I'm making a habit out of saving you, you know that?" Sakura joked while Marmora chuckled.

"You make it easier to do that. I need to get used to your fighting style." He stated.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I'm not planning or trying to make Marmora a Gary sue… and he isn't meant to be a self-insert. Next chapter will be on next Tuesday or so and will show Tsunade fighting Momoshiki and the end of Sasuke's fight. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Ino might be on Friday. **


	48. Shin's skirmish

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Snow.)**

Marmora felt Sakura help him towards the battlefield as he grunted in pain.

"Can you not smash half the battlefield or at least warn me next time you do that." Marmora muttered before he managed to walk forward under his own power.

"I thought that would get rid of them and it seemed it did… I can't believe Shin is using clones." Marmora turned to Sakura before rolling his eyes.

"The Hokage can make shadow clones. I really doubt someone making genetic copies of something is that surprising after you've fought a god and a living tree." Marmora stated.

Kuraokami chuckled before they heard the sound of electricity. Kuraokami turned to look in the distance.

"You know? I'm questioning how well this day has gone considering Shin attacked us, we lost the element of surprise on Kinshiki and we're a little tired and run down. Shin ruined our attack on Kinshiki and now the guy is going to retreat and close any window we have to take down Kinshiki." The dragon god crossed his arms before Sasuke walked towards them.

"He got away… Barely, he'll be back." Sasuke stated as the trio started their walk towards the mountain.

"You think Shin knew about Kinshiki?" Marmora turned to Sakura who shook her head.

Marmora sighed and pulled down his mask over his face. His legs felt like jelly, he had no intention of fighting Kinshiki considering he wasn't expecting such an ambush.

"No. I don't think he knew, if he did? He'd have laid traps up the mountain to slow us down and soften us up. Shin wanted to go after Sasuke." Sakura stated.

**(With Tsunade)**

Tsunade backflipped through the barrage of slashes directed at her. She panted as Kinshiki prepared to rush at her again.

She had underestimated Kinshiki, the hulking brute was much faster than he looked and Tsunade didn't have a way to counter his eyes.

"You fight well… But your power is fading and mine is limitless." Kinshiki stated before he rushed at her.

She backflipped again before Kinshiki noted the others would be here soon. he had no desire to engage them all and the Uchiha had the ability to defeat him.

Kinshiki decided to retreat. He had other opportunities to defeat the group and his orders were to capture the Aito boy and retrieve the scroll that would lead them to their prize.

He leapt away before grabbing onto a tree and then climbing up a cliff.

"Damn it, he just left!" Marmora cursed under his breath as they reached the location of the Hokage.

"Did you take down Shin?" Tsunade asked. Marmora and Sakura crossed their arms and Tsunade took this as a very obvious no.

Tsunade sighed and kneeled into the snow as the trio surrounded her.

"I'm going to guess today is just one giant mess… ugh, if Shin hadn't showed up, we might have been able to capture or kill Kinshiki." Marmora pulled up his mask before finally just removing it from his head and yawning in exhaustion.

"I think I'm going to just go home at the moment. We still have that scroll and there's another at one of our clan homes I guess… Kuraokami? Can you please not be so vague with all this crap when we're trying to save the world? I honestly wish we were able to tell the rest of the Kage that we're doing something like this." Marmora muttered before Kuraokami chuckled with amusement and looked to the side.

"Kid? I'm taking this one step at a time. I'm not going to keep repeating what I've said. I think the best idea is to hoof it to the manor and we plan out our next move there. Kinshiki was only within our ability to take down when we were at full power and considering you don't even have the first form of Arctic Armor fully mastered? I doubt even more that you're going to be ready for what's coming. I've been wrong before though, and this isn't something I mind being wrong on." Kuraokami pointed with his claw into the sky.

"We might not have won the battle here? but this war isn't over yet, kid. I really doubt we've lost yet. we need to go though, if Kinshiki knows you're here? Momoshiki also knows and he's going to come after you like a banshee descending from hell." Marmora nodded and began to trek forward.

Sakura followed and looked at her mentor and former love.

"Marmora, you mind going on ahead? I'm going to stay here and follow you as soon as I'm able to." Marmora shrugged, looked at Kuraokami and nodded.

"I'll give you a sign of where I am when your done here… Just come when you can, ok?" he got a nod and then finally walked away into the snow.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Marmora and Sakura's main enemy in the story is the Otsutsuki Clan. Next chapter is going to be in a week or so on next Monday or so and will show the trek towards the next Aito building. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Ino is either Friday or so and the pull for new Naruto stories is after that. **


	49. Land of Waves

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Train enroute to Land of Waves.)**

Sakura looked at Marmora with amusement while he spoke with Kuraokami.

"I told you. we get there, we go straight to the Aito Building, you keep acting like there's going to be all these complications." Marmora stated before the deity in question chuckled.

"Marmora? I wish it would be that simple, but with the things I've seen so far mentally and can predict coming? you should know how nothing ever goes according to plan. You might have mastered or be close to controlling the first level of Arctic Armor. We still have to get you to master the other forms of it." Marmora sighed before the duo looked at Sakura.

"Collecting your thoughts, Lady Aito?" Kuraokami asked while Marmora looked ready to ask something. He instead shrugged and turned to look out the window.

"No, but I am thinking about something… if Momoshiki wants the scrolls bad enough, why would he send Kinshiki to come and get them? you said that the tree has Charka fruit like the one Kaguya consumed." Sakura saw Kuraokami nod and smirk.

"Correct, the fruit does have the ability to enhance its consumer with power equal if not beyond that. Momoshiki doesn't have that power, not yet. I don't think anyone could stop him if he managed to eat one," Kuraokami stated, Sakura frowned at the information.

"Then why would Momoshiki allow one of his Lieutenants to find the fruit for him?" Sakura watched the deity hum and turn to look at her after a short gaze out the window.

"Kinshiki has loyalty to his retainer. I cannot tell you why, the clan is prone to betraying each other. Momoshiki is lazy, he doesn't like to get his hands dirty. I doubt he'd personally come for the map to the tree unless we killed his minions. I can't tell you why they don't take the map for themselves, but I can tell you Momoshiki is a very dangerous warrior, Sakura. I don't know if he's more dangerous then Kaguya, but his ambitions FAR outstrip hers." Kuraokami looked at Marmora.

"Marmora? You have something to say?" he asked. Marmora shrugged slightly.

"If Kinshiki was looking for one map or such? Momoshiki had to have that other member you mentioned, Urashiki, looking for other information… Kuraokami? You said they fought the Aito clan years ago. They would know then about the Aito clan then." Marmora hummed and watched Sakura consider the possibility.

She frowned, her mind raced with the possibilities, they could be walking into a trap or ambush. Sakura also noted that if there had been a building? Momoshiki had to have made moves to collect their resources and bend them to his will.

"I think the Aito Clan is smart enough to cover their tracks, kid. They've had a very long reach and they left a hidden legacy on the planet… for the next person, for you. I know even if Urashiki did find the building? They wouldn't be able to break in so easily." Kuraokami said before running an astral claw along the windowsill with amusement.

"Sakura, are you sure that your hospital will be fine without you around to take care of it?" Marmora moved up his mask and then turned to look at the rest of the train.

"I have people that can care for it without me and Lady Tsunade said she was heading back to the Hidden Leaf. I'm still a Jonin of the Hidden Leaf, it's my duty to keep threats away from the village. Momoshiki is a threat to the peace Naruto brought, I'm not going to let him break that peace and let all the lives lost for it go to waste." Sakura stated before Kuraokami chuckled.

"I'd be glad if you two continued dating. You two are adorable with your concern for the other. Marmora, I think you'd do best to remember how powerful Sakura is in combat, her strength impresses even me and I'm a god. Her strength and skill are matched by her intelligence." He crossed his arms while Marmora rolled his eyes.

"I think the bruises I have from fighting her and fact she's been handling the strategy to an extent." Marmora stated while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Who's the one healing you every time you get hurt?" Marmora chuckled. Sakura smirked and leaned back into her chair.

"Ok, I can't fault you for that. I still wish you didn't have to earthquake punch while I'm still around. you could have killed me during the fight with Shin." Marmora pointed out before he sighed and looked to the ground.

"I think I should get some sleep, getting tired is gonna be an issue when we get there, I need time to think of what I'm going to do next." Marmora rubbed at his eyes.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that there are going to be a lot more fights coming up. next chapter will end up being on next Monday next week and will show Marmora and Sakura arriving in the Land of Waves and more romance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am making the Ino, Kurotsuchi or other anime stories this week. **


	50. Arrival

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Train enroute to Land of Waves.)**

The trip into the Land of Waves was brief. Sakura stepped off the train and looked at Marmora who blinked and brushed off his arms.

"I have a feeling we aren't going to see Shin again." Marmora said before he started to unfold a map he had bought.

Kuraokami looked at the map and pointed to a spot on the map. Marmora hummed and nodded while the duo began to plan what to do after this.

"Why do you think that?" Sakura walked over while Marmora and Kuraokami hummed before Marmora looked up from the map at her.

"Because he's after Sasuke. I happen to believe he'll attack Sasuke again, Sasuke will kill him, and that will be the end of him." Marmora looked up from the map at Kuraokami. "I also believe we should move quickly, if we are trying to beat Momoshiki to the manor, we need to get there by nightfall." He stated.

"Indeed. We need to get there soon. I'm sorry if you two would like to tour the sights, but the longer we wait? The longer Momoshiki has to prepare for you. I don't want him to get his hands on the fruit if can be helped." Kuraokami sighed and shook his head.

"You think Naruto knows about this by now?" Marmora questioned as the duo began their journey to the manor.

"I don't put it past the Hokage to know, it's what he plans to do is the issue. He hasn't fought someone in several years, even if he is the most powerful Shinobi alongside Sasuke? I don't know how well their come out on top in a fight between Momoshiki and them." Kuraokami ran a claw through the air as the duo rushed through town.

This didn't sit well with Marmora who wanted to fallback on something if they failed. He knew very well from Kinshiki how strong even a single warrior of the clan was… and if someone existed above Kinshiki?

Well, that was an issue he had no idea how to conquer. He was leaving strategy to Sakura and putting his thinking towards what to do with the scrolls and how to deprive Momoshiki of them.

"You do know what will happen if he gets the scroll, right?" Kuraokami asked. It sounded more like a statement then a question to him.

"I know very well considering you've laid it out for me several times, he'll become unstoppable and be able to lay waste to the world… you do know I've seen the last war Shinobi had and fought in it… right?" Marmora questioned as the trio slowed down once, they exited the village.

Kuraokami nodded before looking up at the sky.

"I know, I can see what you see and I've got a lot of history with Kaguya, kid… she's one of the most dangerous beings alive. Your standing next to one of the people who helped take her down… I'm still happy knowing Sakura got to punch Kaguya in the face super hard, it is very amusing." Sakura rolled her eyes at this.

She knew very well that she had gotten lucky to land that hit on Kaguya. The woman considered her a worm and an insect beneath notice.

If they ever fought again, she'd put all her effort into killing Sakura and wouldn't have any trouble putting the Jonin down.

It amazed her how she went from holding her team back to being capable of fighting equally at times. Though she had no special bloodline like Sasuke, or the god like power Naruto possessed.

Then again? She doubted she really needed such power or wanted it. Sakura was a medic; she was a very damn good one at that. she didn't want to walk among titans as she knew fame and such wasn't her destiny.

Still, going from being pathetic to being able to rip through entire armies of soldiers in an instant? That was a feat to be proud of… and something she walked with her head held high for.

"Sakura? you there?" She heard from Marmora and turned to look at Marmora and Kuraokami looking at her in confusion.

"I… wha?" Sakura asked while Kuraokami turned to Marmora and chuckled with amusement at this. he was thoroughly aware of what she thought.

"I think she was just reminiscing about something, kid. She'll be fine, we should keep going." He turned and looked over his shoulder before sniffing the air and collapsing into Marmora's body.

"Yeah, unless you two can teleport all of a sudden? I'd get moving as fast as possible due to the fact that if we don't? we risk them getting the scroll first. I have to question Marmora's ancestors putting all of the map in scrolls…" Kuraokami questioned to himself more than the others.

The duo had no idea they were being watched, Marmora and Sakura continued on their journey.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story might be coming to an end soon. next chapter will be in a week and will end up showing their arrival at the manor and such. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Ino might get a chapter tomorrow or Kurotsuchi **


	51. The manor

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Waves.)**

Marmora brushed off the moss and leaves on the gate before looking at Kuraokami.

"Yes, I can see how special this place is, the moss must be made from the finest silk." He snarked before Sakura elbowed him and the dragon god snickered at his host.

"Believe it or not? There's a lot of places around here… the Aito wanted to keep everything out of the way. They aren't very 'open' with sharing their traditions, though considering what happened? I can't really fault them for thinking that way… Climb the gate, kid, there should be a key inside." Kuraokami vanished after this for another moment before turning to look around.

The grounds, which were normally tightly cut and maintained like the rest of the estate? Filled with weeds and overgrown grass no doubt housing parasites and other manor of creatures.

Marmora grabbed onto the gate and began to pull himself up before Sakura did the same.

They climbed to the top of the rusted metal before leaping onto a toppled stone pillar, Kuraokami looked at the fallen figure of a dragon above a samurai and sighed.

"Next thing we are doing is hiring a maid, kid… the Aito deserve better then to be treated like trash like this. they gave their lives to try and stand up for something only for it to get pummeled into the ground and their history swept away into a dustbin." Kuraokami growled out his disgust for this.

Marmora and Sakura leapt from pillar to pillar before arriving at a broken window. The manor had 4 floors, all topped with very elaborate marble, stone that had seen better centuries from the look of it.

"Your telling me I'm the heir to a bunch of condemned houses like this? gee, so wonderful I could taste it." Marmora got another glare from Sakura before the duo emerged inside and started to look around.

"Eh, the Aito Clan hid a lot of secrets… kid, there are homes still with servants loyal to the Aito Bloodline, the next manor we visit? I'll show you; they only listen to an Aito." Kuraokami looked at all the overturned tables and shattered furniture.

It was quite clear time had left the house to rot… he was surprised the house still stood… then again? The Aito always had allies, because they were such friends with people who could repay them.

They weren't a super-rich clan to where they could own the world. The Aito that Kuraokami knew? They were people who didn't want an empire despite having the power and connections to craft one.

He actually wondered if any Aito members knew the Hokage and them, it was possible considering they were able to hide.

He knew a few remnants of the clan were still lingering on in the world, they had an army and resources… all of which now belonged to Marmora since he was the last bloodline descendent of the clan, making everything in the Aito 'kingdom' as he noted, his by birthright.

It was almost comical that Marmora had access to all of this, yet saw it as just a bunch of junk and garbage.

Then again? The house didn't look that nice at the moment. Marmora almost got a giant splinter through his sandal while part of the floor collapsed as soon as Sakura stepped towards it.

"If this is my home by birthright? I'm going to do a lot of construction on it… the Aito never went beyond the Fire County?" He asked, looking at a tattered symbol on the wall.

It matched a symbol he had seen long ago, bringing a frown to his face at the sight of such a weird relic.

"A few remnants, perhaps, nothing the clan would note down… the main branch lived here in Fire County, where they were born and where they would plant their flag into the world. A lot of them were too stubborn to try and think of leaving. I have to give them credit, though, a large gap of time eclipses them and they still manage to have a backup plan in case someone comes knocking." Kuraokami looked at the banner and bowed his head.

"The Aito are going to walk the Earth again. I'll make sure of it. kid? Go and look downstairs, we should-..." a few footsteps above them cut the group off.

They looked up only to notice the footsteps were gone. Marmora grabbed a Kunai from his side.

"Unless the rats are massive? I know someone is here. I think Momoshiki just figured out where we are. I'm starting to hate their super eyes or however their finding us because of." He heard more footsteps.

Quite a few groups, he turned and looked at Kuraokami who shrugged.

"I have no idea how there's a few… oh, yeah I do. kid? You should get to the roof or whatever is left of it." he stated with a huff.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the updates might get a big more infrequent. Next chapter will be in a week and will show Marmora and Sakura confronting Momoshiki's men. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Ino is Tuesday maybe and Kurotsuchi Wedensday maybe. **


	52. White Zetsu

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Waves.)**

It was far too quiet on the roof in comparison to a minute ago. A foolish man would think that this meant the intruders had been long gone.

It took Sakura about a second to turn and counter the White Zetsu behind her and send it rolling down the side of the house and into one of the lawn spikes.

"A White Zetsu? I haven't seen those things since Kaguya." Kuraokami hissed out before Marmora hummed.

He was forced back by a pair of them, one managed a punch to his ribs while the other buried its foot into his hip.

Marmora was sent rolling back and almost off the house itself before stubbornly digging his kunai into the roof to stop his descent.

"Ok, I haven't fought guys like this before, so can you mind telling me who or what a White Zetsu is?" he questioned before letting go and then swinging himself inside.

He cracked his back and growled in pain as he felt something shift uncomfortably under his skin. It hurt a lot more then Marmora assumed it would.

"Their mind-controlled people Kaguya conscripted into an army to fight Momoshiki. I thought they were all sealed away when she was defeated. Momoshiki having his hands on an entire army like this? ugh, it makes my skin crawl just to think about it." Marmora was interrupted by a crash as something exploded through the ceiling.

He was forced to roll away and felt something coil into his side again, sending him corkscrewing into a table which shattered as he hit it.

"Ow, these things hit like a damn truck." Marmora hissed in pail as he struggled to stand up and glare at the warrior that had broken in.

White Zetsu, Marmora sighed and balled up his fists as he prepared for another fight.

"I told you Naruto was going to be better than me for this." Marmora hissed as he surged forward.

If Kuraokami cared to hear this? it fell on deaf ears as the dragon god ignored this.

Marmora wanted to know how Momoshiki had gotten his hands on such an army, but he could save the questions for another time. he dodged a fist aimed at his face before a roundhouse kick from the other sent him crashing into the wall at full force.

He grunted and pulled himself out of the concrete and plaster. Whatever manner of creature these things were? They were far stronger and faster than any warrior he had encountered.

"These things were meant to go and fight Momoshiki. I want to know how the hell he got his hands on them." Marmora dodged a kunai aimed at his face and deflected another into the wall.

This was before another portion of the ceiling exploded and another White Zetsu slammed into his comrades.

Marmora watched as wood and plaster exploded, the beings were dragged down like food into the hole of a beast before he saw strands of pink.

Sakura looked a lot worse than she felt, she had experience with Kaguya, and dealing with her army was something she had dealt with before.

She wondered if the wannabe god had known about the tree that served as Kaguya's prison.

'_No, if he had known, he would have found a way to produce the clones from that tree. still, I wonder just how much of Kaguya's empire Momoshiki has control over.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked at Marmora.

The boy hadn't even managed to score a single hit on the White Zetsu. She'd be mad, but he had no experience fighting anything from Kaguya's army, she reasoned.

Marmora panted before another crack in the ceiling was heard.

"Those things are strong enough to take a punch from you?" Marmora questioned; Sakura nodded.

Marmora frowned, anything that could survive a punch from Sakura worried him. she was strong enough to level an entire mountain, it shouldn't have been possible for such creatures.

Then again, such creatures were easily defeating him when he was able to hold off squads of mercs alone. he shouldn't be so surprised the creatures who nearly did Sakura in were far beyond what he could currently contend with.

"There's going to be more. We need to find the scroll and leave. I almost worry about what's going to happen…" Marmora was cut off when a line of thread crashed through the wall.

Before Marmora could react, he was pulled through the wall before being swung around.

Sakura crashed through the hole in time for Marmora to go sailing towards the pond on the other side of the manor.

He spun along the water before landing at the edge.

"This, is the one that Momoshiki is worried about? I'm sorely shocked he couldn't even overcome my toys." She heard before seeing the line come back to its owner.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! first? To the person who called Marmora a 'trash self-insert Gary sue?' Marmora hasn't won any battles on his own yet. also? He's still growing, he said several times he isn't on par with Naruto or Sasuke. Next chapter will be in a week and will show Sakura dueling Urashiki. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	53. Urashiki

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Waves.)**

Sakura had only fought one of the Otsutsuki clan, and Kaguya was far beyond her power or skill.

That said? Urashiki's arrogance proved to be a good counter to help her as his fishing pole whipped past her.

He dodged a punch that smashed through the ground, almost caving his face in easily if he hadn't backflipped away.

"Hmm, maybe Kinshiki was right, you do have such great strength, I'm almost scared to try and fight you." Urashiki stated with a sneer as he cast his line to try and grab Sakura by the leg.

He missed, but it allowed him to fire off a barrage of charka hooks at Sakura. her eyes widened as she maneuvered around them, backflipping through them before a single one gazed her leg.

She was thrown into the water. Kuraokami hummed, Marmora was knocked unconscious, but the Dragon God was unharmed by the attack.

"I can already see why my vision showed her as Lady Aito. Urashiki is still dangerous, though. Sakura needs to get in close, and combine that with his ability to rewind time and teleport… bah, the damn freak is far too nimble for Sakura to get a bead on him, and the longer he can keep the fight at range? The more he's going to wear Sakura down." Kuraokami observed as he sighed and tried to think.

Sakura easily dodged a final hook before grabbing a boulder and hurtling it towards Urashiki. He grinned and flicked the boulder apart with 2 of his fingers.

He was sent flying back by Sakura who slammed a Charka enhanced fist into his ribs, sending him flipping backwards into a wall.

"Then again…" Kuraokami grinned as Marmora groaned, Momoshiki's assault on him hurt and nearly killed him but he'd live and if Sakura survived her battle? He'd be back in fighting shape in no time at all.

Kuraokami chuckled as the Otsutsuki glowered at being hit, the man didn't take someone managing to find a way to hit him lightly… then again? What the hell did the man take lightly.

He launched into a barrage of punches that sent Sakura into a retreat before backing off to rest as a group of White Zetsu appeared.

They were urged forward by their master as Kuraokami blinked and started to think.

White Zetsu were caused by the Infinite Tsukuyomi, zombies within their own bodies meant only to be slaves to someone like Kaguya.

He thought when she was sealed all of her past victims would have peace, a death free of suffering or the nightmares of what had happened years ago… now he was watching them march to war again like they had years ago.

Sakura knocked one aside only for another to take its place, slaves within shells meant to be used and discarded. Only someone so cold, so desperate and inhuman as Kaguya could make them, and only someone as soulless and foolish the end like Madara could hope to control them, make them work for him and bend them to his will.

Sakura powered through the duo, smashing their heads together before hurling one clone at Urashiki who backflipped only to be sent skidding back by rubble kicked up from one of Sakura's punches.

She panted as Urashiki grinned, he might have taken the girl a bit too lightly, but she was Human, he wasn't, he was a being so far beyond what could qualify for human that not even a god like Kuraokami could understand him.

It didn't at all seem that he had any interest in the fight though, Kuraokami knew Urashiki was here for the map, to get the fruit.

Part of him wondered if Momoshiki planned to share it before remembering the clan would rather collapse then allow power to someone who they didn't think at all deserved it.

'Their weak lived and the strong die' ideology, was what disgusted Kuraokami to begin with. Warriors fought for what they believed in, not for power, not for the ability to use their own gifts to hurt people, to foster pain and sorrow.

But they did, because they didn't care to do anything but subjugate the rest of the galaxy, their power had to be beyond what was human, or there was no point.

It made Kuraokami sick, but it also reminded him more and more why he had fought to deny them, to keep them from their prize.

A kick, Sakura sent another White Zetsu spinning to the side as more pressed in.

It was at this moment, that Marmora awoken, his eyes widened and then narrowed as he slowly forced himself to his feet, looking at his enemy.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, kid." Kuraokami stated before Marmora prepared for battle.

Urashiki grinned and prepared for another round of combat with the duo.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Sakkara isn't meant to be on par with Naruto and Sasuke and Marmora is meant to equal them during the Naruto show. Next chapter will show the second half of the fight and point out more history between the Otsutsuki and Aito. Until next week, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Ino might be Friday and a Sadara story is coming out soon. **


	54. Retreat

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Waves.)**

Urashiki dodged a punch that caved through a tree he perched on before Marmora lunged at him with a kunai, he dodged the blows, but this opened him up to a kick from Sakura.

He blocked the blow, but the force of her foot colliding with his arms sent him skidding into the stone fence, caving it in as Marmora panted, resting his hands on his knees.

They had been trying to strike him for 10 minutes, and he either kept them at range with his fishing pole, he would kick them back, or simply dodge the move.

It was damned near impossible to get through his defenses to land a proper hit, and he was drained, Sakura still had a lot in the tank, but getting flung out of his house and to the ground took a lot out of him.

His lungs felt like they were on fire, his head was woozy and everything was spinning. It felt like he was fighting in a maze.

"Just what the hell is this guy? Is this what an Otsutsuki is? It feels like I'm fighting in mist." He muttered before going forward to stab at Urashiki.

He was sent sliding back from a cut of the man's fishing pole. His inhuman cackling served no purpose other then to annoy him, to make him off balance… They were losing, and they were losing bad.

The only reason they had stood a chance against Kinshiki was because Marmora guessed he was conserving energy rather then going all out… and because they had both Tsunade and Sasuke to back them up. Marmora knew if he could get even a single hit from Sakura onto Urashiki? He'd be down and out. It would only take one good hit to reduce him to paste.

But Urashiki had the Byakugan, the damned move that rendered almost any attack useless since the person could see it, and then react to it easily.

Maybe he didn't have the Charka suppressing technique, but his blows still hit like boulders.

He and Sakura launched themselves at him again, and he grinned before backflipping away and sending chunks of stone at them.

Sakura smashed her fists into each piece, grinding them to powder under her hands. He questioned if the scroll was here. Urashiki had to know the scroll couldn't be retrieved by brute force, and even if it could? He doubted his parents were stupid enough not to impart some sort of defense for the scroll.

"We need to escape, they caught us off guard. This is a trap." Marmora muttered, a Kunai launched from his palm with all the grace of a bird… easily swatted aside, but it allowed another Kunai to fly towards him.

He grinned at the duo, only for the explosive on the other end to explode, throwing smoke into his eyes and causing the man to let out an inhuman scream. Maybe they couldn't kill him, but hurting him seemed like an option far too easy for them to do.

Urashiki growled and lunged at them only for Marmora to launch a water bullet at him with some of the last remaining charka in his body. It was dodged, but it allowed Sakura to slam her fist into the ground.

Urashiki was sent skidding back as he rubbed at his eyes, not noticing his enemies were gone.

When he did, he growled, angry he couldn't capture the Aito boy… and even more annoyed a simple trick had made him look like a fool.

**(With Marmora and Sakura)**

Were they foolish for not taking advantage of the distraction to assault the Otsutsuki member anew? No, Marmora didn't think they were, Urashiki and his clan were far beyond what Marmora could believe he could handle.

He had gotten lucky with Kinshiki, and luck only carried him so far on its own. They could come to stop believing Humans were a small threat, and then attack with all the power Kaguya had feared.

If Kaguya was toying with the group and Sakura had scored a lucky blow against her? then her mortal enemies were far beyond that… Marmora needed to harness the power that they feared if was going to stand even a slight inkling of a chance against stopping them.

Marmora let Sakura loop his arm around her neck as she helped carry him away. Urashiki had planned on getting the scroll from them, but he assumed they already had what he wanted.

It would be that same inability to plan ahead that would be his downfall, but not now, they needed to find a way to combat the Otsutsuki clan before they engaged them again.

Sakura collapsed against a tree, her blood boiling and her exhaustion skyrocketing the more she was in combat.

Marmora panted as the duo questioned their next move.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this. NO, MARMORA AND SAKURA AREN'T AS STRONG AS SAKUKE AND NARUTO YET. MARMORA IS GETTING THERE SLOWLY. Next chapter will be in a week or so, and will show Marmora and Sakura licking their wounds and planning a next move along with growing closer. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Sadara is hopefully getting an update tomorrow.**


	55. Divide and Conquer

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Waves.)**

Marmora panted in annoyance as he cracked his neck.

"Kuraokami? I'm starting to hate fighting Otsutsuki members." Marmora stated as he felt some of his ribs crack before Sakura ran her soothing hands over him.

"Well, I didn't think he'd set a trap for us at one of the scrolls… ugh, this is going to be tougher than I thought. Kid? I'm going to guess that vision I had is going to be coming a lot sooner than I thought it would be." The dragon god watched over Marmora and Sakura as she gingerly looked over his wounds.

"You should look at your own wounds, Sakura. he didn't get off that many hits on me." Marmora said before Sakura glared at him.

"You need to stop." Marmora raised an eyebrow before the Haruno girl spoke up again.

"You keep acting like I'm more important than you… I get it, you aren't me or Sasuke or Naruto. Marmora? I'm not able to do the things Sasuke and Naruto did, if it wasn't for them? I'd be dead when we went to fight Kaguya." Sakura stated as she ran her fingers over a cut above Marmora's left eye.

"Sakura, the two times I've fought off Otsutsuki members, I got nearly beaten to death within the first minute. Urashiki didn't kill me because he needs me to get the scrolls, not because I beat him… look at the fight we had with him, we could barely touch him, and he wasn't even trying to fight us." Marmora sighed and looked at the ground before Sakura flicked his forehead.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Marmora felt Sakura cup his chin and glare at him as she ran her fingers over his damaged face.

"Because you need to wake the hell up. You need to get stronger and you are. You've been training on that family charka, haven't you?" Sakura asked, she got a nod in response.

"And who is the one who managed to keep the scroll from Kinshiki?" Marmora hummed as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're not Naruto, and you're not Sasuke. You might not have the Sharingan, or the Charka of a tailed beast. That doesn't mean you can't defeat them, Kuraokami said Naruto could defeat them. if Momoshiki is still searching for the scrolls for the tree, he hasn't won yet. we just need to keep moving and get the scrolls somewhere else." Sakura pointed out as she placed a kiss to Marmora's forehead.

It was childish enough for Marmora to grin, but it caused him to start thinking of what to do next.

"Well, if they're going to keep pursuing us over the scrolls? Then we lure them somewhere they can be taken out. Urashiki seems to be more agile and is going to be tougher to match. Kinshiki is a living breathing mountain from what we've seen, but he isn't unstoppable. We need to lure him somewhere we can use his strength against him. We take Kinshiki down, we take out Momoshiki's muscle." Sakura raised an eyebrow as she thought of the idea.

It was the same as last time, she decided she'd make the new plan.

"Or we could try and get the scroll back to Naruto." Sakura stated as Marmora hummed and looked to the side.

"Naruto was the one who helped seal Kaguya, if he's the one who can defeat Momoshiki? Then we lure them back to Konoha, get them out of the way… and make sure they can't use the information. Kuraokami, is there any option to destroy the scrolls?" Sakura got an eyebrow raised from the dragon god as he hummed.

"Unless you want to destroy something that needs to be studied and is a part of your planet? I don't know, but maybe. Momoshiki will find the tree sooner or later, all that's going to happen is the amount of time it will take for that to happen will increase." Marmora heard from the dragon as he sighed and looked at Sakura.

"They're going to cause issues if we get back there. They already destroyed part of a mountain range when we fought them… Kuraokami? I got an idea." He stood up and looked at Sakura before grunting and handing Sakura the bag.

"Get it to Naruto, I'm going to delay Urashiki so he doesn't come after you." Marmora stated as Sakura went to speak up.

"They need me to get the scrolls. That's the reason they keep coming after me. if Naruto can put the scroll somewhere Momoshiki won't get it? then we give it to him. Momoshiki won't let them kill me, and I've been able to escape before. I'll get away, and then we're take them down together." Kuraokami looked at his vessel with concern.

"Kid…" Marmora hummed and nodded.

"It's stupid, but I'm not letting them get that scroll… if this helps stop Momoshiki? I'll do it. you can both hate me when this plan is done."

**Author Notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Marmora isn't going to be equal to Naruto and Sasuke till the end of the story. I also want to point out the final arc will be here within 40 or so chapters… And Marmora is going to help Naruto fight Momoshiki. Next chapter will be in a week and will show Marmora going to confront Urashiki and Sakura's decision along with Marmora using the Arctic Armor. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Sadara should be tomorrow. **


	56. Courage

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Waves.)**

Marmora would never call himself a very smart man, clever and tactical… not smart, never even once would the words pass his lips.

"You know you're probably going to die doing this." Kuraokami stated, Marmora ignored the dragon god.

But the slight pull of his lips into a frown was enough for Kuraokami to notice… yes, he did know this would be the end of the road.

"That scroll gets into their hands? Then it won't matter how many of the scrolls we have in the long run. They will piece it together… weeks, months, it won't matter in the end to them, they will have what they need to get that tree. I'm going to do whatever I can to try and slow them down." Marmora looked over his shoulder.

Sakura hadn't followed, she hadn't made a choice yet… he knew she wasn't just going to do what he hoped she'd do and leave.

This was his battle, and if he lost? Something he knew was entirely likely? He'd like to try and buy the Hokage some time. Naruto was the real hero; he was just a soldier fighting the enemy one last time to try and buy the commander some time.

He entered the very large foyer of the mansion. Marmora looked around, seeing nothing in sight and nothing around him.

The worst thing about a mission is when you don't see the enemy. He knew they were hiding, waiting for him like snakes in the grass waiting to bite and lap up whatever blood they could from him. it wouldn't at all be pretty when things came down to it.

"I know you're here. you're going to have to try harder than pretending to have left. I've been on enough missions to know what a feint from the enemy is." Marmora stated, he was cut off as a pair of White Zetsu appeared in front of them…

Another pair appeared behind him, closing the cracked door on rusty hinges. It wouldn't even take a single hit from Sakura to knock them clean off and probably crumple them into dust before they even hit the wall in front of him.

At the top of the staircase, Urashiki waited. He held a book in his hands which he closed and disregarded before looking at Arata with a smile that oozed arrogance.

Just something he had known to expect according to what Kuraokami stated about the clan over and over again. That dragon never seemed to get that Marmora was well aware of the enemy being cocky and arrogant.

"Have you come to hand over the scroll in exchange for me ending your life quickly?" Urashiki's look threated to split his entire face down the middle.

He thought he had Marmora in a box, and while he did? Marmora wasn't going down quickly; he'd take as many of the enemy down as possible with him… Naruto and Konoha would dispose of the rest.

That was his last assignment, he'd do it and die knowing someone would stop their plan from destroying the world. It couldn't be him; it wouldn't be him because he wasn't the hero.

"Does it look like I have it?" Marmora crossed his arms, trying to bait the monstrously strong being into making a mistake.

A single mistake and he would strike, the very second, he stopped trying to hold the upper hand? He'd strike like a cobra and take him down.

Urashiki walked down from the railing, his smile never fading from his face as he reached the bottom step quietly.

"You're going to die here, you know. you shouldn't have told the Haruno girl to run… now I'll just have to chase her down and 'ASK' for it." Urashiki stated, his smile like a cobra before it devoured its prey.

Marmora refused to budge, he couldn't. Marmora was going to wait for a good strike even if it meant letting Urashiki ramble on and on without a way to try and record it to send to Konoha.

Another curse he had to live with, not being able to pass on any information to help fight the enemy.

"You're not going to stop her… she's a lot smarter than she looks, smarter than me, more skilled then me." Marmora's eyes narrowed.

He looked at the White Zetsu, all eager to fight him… to kill him if they had to, more meat for the grinder they planned to bring to the earth.

He wasn't going down here, if that was the only thing he promised, he'd die right after he stopped Urashiki.

Urashiki made a snapping motion and all of the White Zetsu charged, Marmora welcomed them as a warrior should.

Their deaths would be for nothing more than to win the last war with the alien invaders.

He drew a kunai, eager to end this.

**Author Notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Marmora's tale will end with him and Sakura together and fighting Kinshiki actually… I don't know what much more to do with this story… so I am updating it more slowly. Sarada is going to updated a bit more. Next chapter will be in 4 or 5 weeks and will show Marmora fighting Urashiki and Sakura's choice. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	57. War

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of the Merc and the Medic. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto and a few others do.**

**(Land of Waves.)**

Marmora was tossed into the wall before dodging a pair of White Zetsu which smashed through the wall and almost decapitated him. Marmora cursed and looked at Urashiki who grinned, easily considering the human below his notice or care.

"Surrender the scroll now, and I will endeavor to end your life as quick and painlessly as possible." Urashiki stated, leaning on the wall as Marmora knocked a Zetsu backwards with a kick, sending it skidding toward Urashiki.

This caused Urashiki to glare at him as Marmora continued to fight off his minions, trying to smack them to the ground and finish them off quickly.

He was going to die here. Marmora knew for a fact he was going to perish in battle as he sighed hummed and cracked his neck.

Marmora backflipped into a crouch as he brushed off his back and grunted in pain.

"Kid, your insane, he will kill you in this fight." Kuraokami stated, questioning why his host was being so reckless.

Marmora was well aware the odds were against him. he knew for a fact that he was going to be in for the fight of his life.

Marmora didn't care, he had to hold off Urashiki, any damage he did here? it would weaken Momoshiki and his army and allow Konoha and its allies to take them down. this was a last stand, not a fight to the death with an equal enemy.

"I know." Marmora stated before he sighed and looked around at the group of White Zetsu who surrounded him.

They wanted blood, his blood. they circled him like sharks, all eager for him to make a mistake so they could end the fight easily.

"You're not getting that scroll even if this fight kills me, I'll never let you have it." Marmora stated to Urashiki, he kicked a White Zetsu to the ground before another punched him into the wall, sending him crashing through it and along the ground.

Marmora slowly stood up, grunting in pain before engaging the White Zetsu again.

Every single Zetsu who was killed in battle with him was one he didn't have to worry about Konoha dealing with. That was the last action he could give to atone for his past.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura knew Urashiki would win his fight with Marmora. He didn't have the power, speed or strength to defeat an Otsutsuki member in combat when it came down to it.

That was why she had no problem coming back toward where Marmora was. She had stashed the scroll he gave her somewhere she would find by herself when this was done.

"Idiot is going to get himself killed." Sakura leapt to a rock, the charka in her feet cracking the stone as she drew closer. She could feel Kuraokami's presence on her mind again.

"I'm surprised you came back… not that it isn't the best. Kid is getting thrashed." His words were simple, direct.

And yet Sakura easily noted the concern within them. Marmora was fighting a war he couldn't possibly win, and he chose to do it purely to die fighting in combat to give people a better fighting chance.

Kuraokami looked around at the girl and noted the lack of the scroll in her hands before he chuckled.

"You left the scroll somewhere Urashiki won't find it?" Sakura nodded as she drew closer to the house.

Marmora dodged a White Zetsu and then hit it with a Water Bullet, sending it skidding through a wall before retreating to the remains of the roof.

"Hess a idiot." Kuraokami heard from Sakura and nodded with sheer amusement.

"Yes, the kid is. He's putting in everything and still getting his backside handed to him… tell me, your aware that Urashiki might be the weakest of the trio, but he's still strong enough to kill a Jonin, right?" Kuraokami asked, Sakura nodded.

She knew Otsutsuki from her battle with Kaguya, if Kaguya was one of the top warriors in the clan? Then it made sure that he was far too dangerous to try and engage him.

Urashiki followed after Marmora. Sakura hummed and flipped over the railing and into the yard as the White Zetsu turned their heads to the new arrival as Kuraokami chuckled with amusement to the Kunoichi and then nodded. 

"Well, just try not to murder the kid if you can. We still have a war to win, you know… I'll be here if you need me… and the kid just used Arctic Armor, I hate him so much." Kuraokami slowly faded away.

Marmora didn't notice Sakura until she dispatched a group of White Zetsu with a single punch, throwing them all around the yard.

Its surprised Marmora enough for him to blink in shock at this and for Urashiki to throw him off the roof.

He landed in front of Sakura.

**Author Notes **

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Marmora and Sakura's story will be either going from 1 chapter a month or on hold. I don't know much what to do with the story and I wish to focus on other stories. Next chapter will be in a few weeks and will show the second battle with Urashiki. Until then Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Kurotsuchi will be maybe Friday, Sarada on Saturday or before… and Ino maybe next week. **


End file.
